La usurpación
by aomelamasbonita
Summary: Esta es un fic acerca de la pareja de Sessho y Aome, esta basada en una novela, Kikyo deseara desafanarse de su marido Sessho y lograra hacerlo por el parecido con una mujer.. no se la pierdan les va a gustar, manden reviews por fa !
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo dejandoles una de mis locas historias, esta vez decidi basarme en una novela llamada la usurpadora, la verdad solo me dio la idea ya que mi fic tiene unos arreglos, bueno los personajes no son mios por que si lo fueran Aome se quedaria con Sesshoumaru sin pensarlo... esta bien basta de hablar es hora de leer.-!!!!!!! 

**La Usurpación**

**Capitulo 1**

-Buenos días mi amor- exclama un hombre de gran estatura, de cabello plateado y unos ojos dorados que son cariñosos e inexpresivos a la vez, besando los labios de una mujer que abre los castaños ojos llenos de frialdad e indiferencia, su cabello negro, lacio y largo reposa en el brazo de su esposo que se acerca mas a ella, tratando de hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior, pero la joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años voltea su rostro pálido a otro lugar.( o.0??esta lokita esta mujer o que le pasa?)

-Basta, ya es tarde y tengo que estar en la empresa en menos de veinte minutos- responde la mujer levantándose de la cama y cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con el edredón, su esposo se queda mirándola como entra en el cuarto de baño.

-Kikyo, no seas así, sabes que todavía falta una hora para que empiece a funcionar la empresa- reclamó Sesshoumaru sentándose a la orilla de la cama con una expresión llena de frustración al ver lo fría que se porta su esposa.

-No me cuestiones Sesshoumaru… además no me case contigo para que me estemos haciendo el amor a todas horas- replicó Kikyo cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño, la regadera dejo escapar el agua caliente de la ducha(O.o!! entonces pa´que se caso con ese bombon??).

-Maldita sea Kikyo, eres mi esposa, llevamos dos años casados y ya te portas como si no me soportaras- grito Sesshoumaru dirigiéndose al segundo baño que daba a otra habitación, dando un portazo tras entrar.

-Eres un idiota… -susurro Kikyo con el agua recorriéndole el estilizado cuerpo -¿Cómo puedo divertirme si tu siempre quieres mi atención, además pronto llegara Naraku y pienso divertirme de lo grande con él- se decía a si misma mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo -¿Cómo podré escaparme por todo un año para estar con Naraku?- se preguntaba cerrando los ojos bajo la regadera.

-Buenos días hijo- exclamó un hombre maduro bajando las escaleras, al ver que su hijo salía de la habitación ya con un traje de chaqueta de color negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino, con aquellos cabellos plateados se veía exquisitamente atractivo.

-Buenos días padre- respondió Sesshoumaru con enojo debido a la discusión con su esposa, su padre que era tan parecido a él se acerco tratando de saber el motivo de su enojo, pero su hijo menor salio de repente bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

-Inuyasha¿piensas ir a la empresa?- preguntó Inutaisho bajando lo que restaba de las escaleras junto con su hijo mayor que solo veía a su hermano con frialdad.

-Si padre, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar- respondió el joven de cabellera plateada sentándose en el comedor con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- preguntó Inutaisho al ver a Sesshoumaru dirigirse a la puerta, mientras que Kikyo bajaba las escaleras de una forma elegante, con un vestido rojo que entallaba muy bien las curvas de su cuerpo, sin mangas, sostenido en la parte de atrás del cuello con la espalda descubierta hasta la cintura, con una gargantilla de oro y unos aretes haciendo juego, un brazalete en la mano derecha y un reloj de oro, delgado y elegante, en la mano izquierda.

-No padre, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos- contesto Sesshoumaru abriendo la puerta –Te veo en la empresa "Cariño"- dijo antes de salir, su esposa se quedo con la expresión de fastidio dirigiéndose al comedor donde su cuñado y su suegro estaban empezando a desayunar.

-Kouga, trae mi auto- ordenó Sesshoumaru con frialdad en la puerta principal, Kouga, un joven de más o menos veintiséis años asintió y fue a la cochera a sacar el vehículo color bronce.

-Que tenga un buen día señor- exclamó el joven de cabello negro y ojos violeta entregándole las llaves a su jefe, un hombre importante que llevaba los asuntos de la Taisho Corp, desde que había cumplido los veinticinco años, su padre le había dado la presidencia de la empresa, y durante los tres años siguientes hizo que la Taisho Corp fuera una de las empresas mas importantes y millonarias de Tokio.

En Una ciudad cercana a Tokio una joven sale de su casa para dirigirse al trabajo, el cual consiste en asear el tocador de una discoteca muy famosa, la mujer de veinticinco años, ojos castaños y cabello negro y ondulado, con la tez blanca, trabaja para mantenerse después de que su madre muriera de un ataque al corazón, su padre también había muerto en un accidente automovilístico hacia ya tres años, lo único que tenia en su vida era su abuela que vivía en Shibuya y solo le mandaba un poco de dinero, así que decidió trabajar para mantenerse(T-T pobresita de mi Aome bonita).

-Hola corazón- saluda un joven de tez bronceada y cabello negro sostenido en una trenza, sus ojos azules la miran de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta del uniforme de su trabajo(ò.Ó??).

-Hola Bankotsu- responde la joven sonriendo con aquella timidez que la caracteriza, el joven se acerco y deposito un calido beso en los labios rosados de su novia que correspondió de una forma suave y tranquila.

-¿Vas a trabajar?- preguntó Bankotsu pasando su brazo por los hombros de Aome que lo miro con alegría, era la única persona cerca que le brindaba cariño y apoyo(eso no le kita lo menso, la verdad, si ve que tiene el uniforme de su trabajo¿como se atreve a preguntar?¬.¬!!).

-Si, ya se me hizo un poco tarde- respondió Aome con una sonrisa mientras estiraba el brazo para pedir un taxi, su novio se despidió de ella tomando un camino contrario al de la joven, Bankotsu trabajaba en una agencia de viajes, su padres eran dueños de "Viajes Primavera", una agencia muy famosa por la comodidad y sus precios económicos.

-Que bueno que llego señorita Higurashi, comience a trabajar- ordeno una mujer robusta con un vestido color verde con el cabello recogido en un moño y unas zapatillas altas, su rostro reflejaba amargura y su actitud arrogancia.

-Si señora- exclamó Aome entrando al tocador para limpiarlo, mientras que la señora de cabello rojizo se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la barra, un suspiro emano de los labios de Aome que tomo la escoba y comenzó a limpiar el piso.

-Estoy harta de tus reclamos- gritó una mujer dando la media vuelta, enojada al ver que su marido no iba a permitir que viajara nuevamente, solo tenia menos de dos meses que había vuelto de Noruega y ahora quería largarse a Italia¿Qué necedad por viajar? Se preguntaba Sesshoumaru pasando los dedos a través de su cabello plateado.

-Kikyo, solo tienes dos meses de haber regresado- reclamó Sesshoumaru subiendo el tono de su voz varonil que dejaba en claro su autoridad(si muestrale quien manda òó!!).

-Soy tu esposa, no tu esclava, además si yo lo deseo me iré- dijó Kikyo con mas enojo, pero su esposo se levanto de su silla del escritorio, con actitud imponente se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros.

-No te vas a ir, por que si no… -reclamó Sesshoumaru deteniéndose al ver que no tenia nada con que atacarla mas que en lo que mas le dolía –Si no te cancelare las tarjetas de crédito- dijó con tal seguridad que su esposa lo miro con furia.

-Eres un maldito Sesshoumaru- gritó Kikyo y salio corriendo de la oficina de su esposo, saco las llaves de su automóvil color carmín y se subió para después irse de ese lugar.(definitivamente esta mujer esta bien loca... ¿quien en su sano juicio despreciaria aun hombre como mi Sessho Ò.ó!!)

-Maldición…- exclamó Sesshoumaru dando un golpe en el escritorio, otra vez habían discutido, eso era muy común en ellos, incluso después de hacer el amor ella reclamaba por cualquier cosa, era una situación demasiado molesta para él que intentaba ser lo mas complaciente con ella, no tenia amantes, llegaba temprano a casa, era cariñoso, pero Kikyo era demasiado terca, le gustaba salir por las noches sola, divertirse y no tener ataduras, por eso no tenían hijos, por que para su esposa eran solo un estorbo.

-Señor Taisho, tiene una llamada en la línea dos, se trata de los proveedores de cerámica- dijo Kagura a través del teléfono, Sesshoumaru tuvo que apartar aquellas dudas de su matrimonio para atender sus negocios (--.--!!).

Mientras tanto Kikyo manejaba hacia la discoteca que tanto le gustaba, paso por Naraku, uno de los tantos hombres en su vida, entre risas y besos habían decidido ir a divertirse(que lokilla no?).

-Vamos Kikyo, siempre te las habías ingeniado para poder safarte de tu aburrido esposo- exclamó Naraku entre caricias y besos, mientras la mujer de castaña mirada conducía y endurecía las facciones de su rostro.

-Lo se Naraku, pero ese estupido ahora quiere tenerme metida en la casa- respondió la joven apretando las manos en el volante, la sonrisa de Naraku no se borraba de su rostro y seguía besándola en el cuello.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- le dijó a la mujer con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. Cuando llegaron al lugar ya eran las siete de la noche y la "Flor de la Diversión" ya estaba en servicio, aparcaron el auto en el estacionamiento y después de entregarle las llaves al ballet parking se dispusieron a entrar.

-Este lugar me fascina- dijó Kikyo con una sonrisa, se sentó frente a la barra y pidió un martiní mientras que su acompañante saludaba a unas mujeres atractivas, Kikyo se quedo mirando a Naraku, con aquel cabello azabache y esos ojos rojo-oxido, era mas que atractivo y que decir en la cama, era todo un experto, por ello estaba ahí con él, le gustaba tener aventuras, sentir la adrenalina en todo su ser, quería ser libre pero también le gustaba el dinero y las joyas, por eso se había casado con Sesshoumaru.

-Ven preciosa vamos a bailar- le dijo un hombre tomándola de la mano, ella acepto gustosa y bailo sensualmente, después Naraku la saco a bailar y cuando iba por el tercer baile sintió ganas de retocarse el maquillaje así que se disculpo con su pareja de baile y entro en el tocador. De su bolso color rojo saco su estuche de maquillaje y se retoco el labial, mientras se observaba en el espejo una joven de cabello negro y ondulado salio de unos de las puestas que cubrían un retrete, volvió la mirada hacia la elegante mujer que la observaba con asombro(0.0!!!).

-Siento haberla molestado, solo estaba terminando de limpiar esta parte- se disculpo Aome amablemente, pero Kikyo no dejaba de verla, era fascinante el parecido entre ellas, casi podría decirse que eran idénticas, excepto por su cabello que era ondulado y el de Kikyo lacio, de ahí en fuera todo era idéntico, su estilizada figura, su piel blanca.

-¿Cómo te llamas niña?- preguntó Kikyo con tono dominante y frió, haciendo a un lado su asombro.

-Aome Higurashi señorita- respondió Aome con timidez bajando la mirada al ver lo elegante y sofisticada que era esa mujer de vestido rojo(¬.¬??).

-ven aquí… -exclamó Kikyo tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia el espejo –Mira el parecido… eso me da una idea- dijó la mujer con una sonrisa cínica sin soltar el brazo de Aome que frunció el seño ante las palabras de la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-¿Disculpe?- interrogo la incrédula Higurashi viendo a Kikyo como si estuviese loca(¡¡¡¿como?!!!...esta loca), pero la mujer tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tu puedes hacerte pasar por mi… te pagare muy bien por hacerlo- explicó Kikyo acercando a Aome hacia ella, enfrascando sus fríos ojos castaños en el rostro de ella que poseía una expresión de miedo y confusión.

-¿Habla de usurpación?- preguntó Aome con la voz temblorosa e intentando liberar el brazo que era sostenido por Kikyo que la miraba detenidamente.

-Si, te pagare con treinta mil dólares y te construiré una casa donde tu quieras- propuso Kikyo tratando de convencerla, pero Aome no podría creer lo que escuchaba ya que si la descubrían iría directo a prisión, algo que no deseaba debido a que su abuela se tendría que enterar y un susto de esos podría ocasionarle algún daño en su salud.

-No señorita, lo que usted propone es una locura donde yo saldría perdiendo mucho- respondió Aome soltándose por fin, pero la expresión en el rostro de Kikyo se endureció trato de insistir pero Aome se negó rotundamente provocando el enojo en Kikyo que tenia que ingeniar un plan para convencerla u obligarla, así que en lo que Aome iba saliendo con su material de limpieza, entre ellos una pequeña canasta que contenía toallas donde Kikyo se las ingenio para meter su brazalete de oro, grito antes de que Aome pudiese salir del tocador y la encargada del lugar fue rápidamente a ver que ocurría(que oportuna no? ¬¬!!).

-Señorita ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la señora de vestido verde entrando como un rayo en el tocador impidiendo que Aome saliera por la puerta.

-Mi brazalete de oro desapareció, lo deje aquí, sobre el tocador- exclamó Kikyo con la voz temblorosa y los ojos con lágrimas, la encargada hecho un vistazo al lugar donde dijo que lo había dejado, pero casi al instante volvió la mirada hacia Aome que sostenía la canasta

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- preguntó la señora de cabello rojizo arrebatándole la canasta y sacando todas las toallas, arrojándolas en el suelo, al caer una sonó.

-Ahí esta- gritó Kikyo señalando el lugar donde se había escuchado el sonido, Aome rápidamente negó que ella lo tuviera al ver que la encargada lo recogía del suelo.

-Eres una ladrona- la acuso su jefa tomándola bruscamente del brazo –Llamare a la policía- aseguro la señora tratando de salir con Aome del tocador.

-No por favor, yo no lo tome- lloriqueaba Aome jalándose para poder soltarse de la mano que sostenía con fuerza su brazo(T-T!!), volvió la mirada hacia Kikyo que sonreía de manera burlona ante la expresión en el rostro de Aome.

-Espere… -dijó Kikyo antes de que saliera la encargada- jovencita, podemos llegar a un acuerdo y así haré como si esto no hubiese pasado-sugirió volteando a ver a la señora del vestido verde dándole a entender que las dejara solas( en pocas palabras le dijo que se largara-).

-De acuerdo señorita, estaré en la puerta por si necesita algo- exclamó la encargada al salir del tocador y cerrándolo, Kikyo volvió la mirada hacia Aome que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas(T-T!! y quien no?).

-Quiere que tome su lugar en su casa ¿verdad?, por eso hizo todo esto- reclamó Aome apretando los puños ante la impotencia que sentía ante esa mujer llena de poder y arrogancia(a parte esposa del guapote de Sesshoumaru .).

-Si Aome, vendré por ti mañana y pobre de ti si no vienes, haré que te metan a la cárcel y nunca salgas de ahí- amenazo Kikyo saliendo del tocador, un suspiro salio de los labios de Aome que no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas, estaba metida en un gran problema(TT!!!!!!! buaaaaaa!!!!).

Continuara.

Espero que les haya gustado, a decir verdad se me ocurrio poner la pareja de Kikyo y Sesshoumaru para hacer mas dramatico esto y si todas las que aman a Sessho y odian a morir a Kikyo desean aniquilarme, haganmelo saber por medio de reviews, asi sabre si puedo continuarla o no ... Ok les deceo un bonito dia/noche hasta la proxima -!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este fic espero que les guste -!!!!!!!!! 

**Capitulo 2**

-Maldita sea¿Dónde estará esta mujer?- se preguntaba un hombre de cabellera plateada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, la desesperación al ver el reloj que marcaba la una de la madrugada no lo dejaba dormir.

-jajajaja…- la risa de una mujer lo hizo girar la vista hacia la puerta, los ojos dorados se fundían de la rabia de ver a su esposa tan feliz y tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-Se puede saber ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Sesshoumaru tomando el brazo de su esposa con fuerza provocando que esta frunciera el seño, lo miro y después lo empujo con las piernas temblorosas.

-Déjame Sesshoumaru, tengo sueño y quiero dormir- exclamó Kikyo tratando de safarse de la fuerte mano de su esposo que endurecía mas las facciones, de un fuerte jalón la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y posesiono sus labios de una forma salvaje.

-Kikyo… te deseo tanto- susurro Sesshoumaru con la voz entrecortada acariciando la cintura de la mujer que solo intentaba soltarse del bien torneado cuerpo de su esposo.

-Basta Sesshoumaru, no quiero- reclamó Kikyo empujándolo y subiendo las escaleras que daban a su habitación, la cual la cerró con llave para evitar que Sesshoumaru pudiese entrar.

-KIKYO… ¡¡KIKYO, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!!- gritaba Sesshoumaru golpeando fuertemente la puerta mientras que Kikyo simplemente se recostó en la cama y se durmió, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de aquel rostro tan parecido al de ella, pero de pronto la idea de que la tal Aome hiciera el amor con su marido le puso la piel de gallina.

-No lo voy a permitir- se susurro para si misma acostada en la cama y mirando hacia el techo color blanco, ahora la pregunta que se hacia es como evitar que Sesshoumaru se acostara con aquella mujer, sin embargo fue mas su deseo por desafanarse de su marido e irse a divertir que sus celos por parte de esa joven. Después de unos veinte minutos, Sesshoumaru se fue a otra habitación a dormir, con su cabeza llena de coraje, furia y todo sentimiento de enojo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las lágrimas de una joven caían por sus mejillas, paseaba de un lado a otro en su pequeña habitación¿Cómo podría decirle a su novio lo que había ocurrido?, además en menos de un día se prepararía para ser otra mujer, sin embargo las dudas invadían mas y mas su mente¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan elegante y bella deseara salir de su vida llena de lujos para irse quien sabe a donde?, y lo mas importante¿Qué le esperaba en esa casa donde usurparía un lugar?.

-Oh santo cielo¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntaba a si misma Aome pasándose una y otra vez los dedos en el cabello ondulado y negro, por primera vez odio su rostro, si no se hubiese parecido a aquella mujer ahora estaría pensando en irse a pasar unos días con su abuela que no hacia mas que quererla cerca.

-Corazón ¿estas ahí?- preguntó una voz varonil acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de Aome, que solo dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio, era el momento de inventar la mas grande de las mentiras que pudiera decir.

-¿Qué ocurre Bankotsu?- dijo Aome saliendo de la alcoba, el joven de tez morena la abrazó con tanta ternura que Aome creyó que iba a llorar, pero se contuvo, ya que tenía que decirle lo que le preocupaba tanto.

-Conseguí un buen trabajo y una oportunidad de viajar- exclamó Bankotsu alegremente besando efusivamente las mejillas de la joven Higurashi, quien no podía creer que fuera él quien estuviera diciendo lo que pensaba excusar Aome.

-Felicidades Bankotsu, pero entonces tendrás que partir cuanto antes…- suspiro Aome sintiéndose mas abandonada que nunca, su joven novio asintió -¿Cuándo te marchas?- preguntó la joven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, era doloroso, tenían mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, desde que su madre había fallecido.

-Mañana mismo, mi jefe quiere que me ponga a trabajar lo mas rápido posible- respondió Bankotsu abrazando con fuerza a la joven de tez blanca –Te extrañare corazón- susurro mientras en la mente de la joven Higurashi solo estaba la imagen de Kikyo amenazándola con meterla a la cárcel.

-Vamos a dormir ya, mañana será un día muy difícil para ambos- susurró Aome rodeando la cintura del apuesto hombre, los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para lograr descansar, sin embargo la joven de mirada castaña no logro dormir, los nervios estaban de punta al saber lo que le esperaba el siguiente día. A la mañana siguiente, a las seis de la mañana, Bankotsu pasaba de un lado a otro con las camisas y pantalones empacándolos en una maleta color negro, Aome le ayudaba a terminar de guardar todo cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Buenos días Aome- dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular, aquel tono se le hizo muy conocido que hasta la piel se le erizo por completo, abriendo los ojos castaños tenia una expresión de miedo mezclada con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido mi número de teléfono?- preguntó Aome con la voz temblorosa mientras la mujer se reía cínicamente por teléfono, su novio se quedo quieto viendo la palidez en el rostro de ella.

-No es muy difícil, no ves que con dinero baila el perro, solo tuve que sonsacar a la encargada del lugar donde trabajabas y puff… me lo dio- dijo con tono de burla, Aome no podía creer el cinismo con lo que decía las cosas, apretaba mas el aparato mientras recibía indicaciones de la mujer que hablaba con tal delicadeza. Después de que Kikyo dejara bien claro lo que tenía que hacer, Aome colgó el teléfono y se recargo en la silla más cercana que tenia.

-¿Te encuentras bien corazón?- preguntó Bankotsu tomándola de los hombros, la mirada de Aome se veía vacía, llena de dudas y miedo, pero su novio no lograba descifrar el temor de la hermosa mujer de cabello negro.

-Si Bankotsu, será mejor que nos demos prisa o se te hará tarde para llegar al vuelo- exclamó Aome recuperando aquella personalidad tan característica de ella. En el aeropuerto los dos jóvenes se despidieron, fue una de las despedidas mas difíciles que tuvieron que hacer, esta vez Aome se quedaba totalmente sola, sin nadie mas que ella para hacerse compañía y para empeorar las cosas tenia que entrar en una casa desconocida para aparentar ser una persona que no seria nunca y así dejar a Kikyo divertirse por un buen tiempo¿Cómo se había metido en ese lío tan grande? Y sobre todo¿Cómo se suponía que se iba a salir?, con su mirada clavada en el avión que se llevaba a la única persona que le quedaba cerca trataba de ignorar aquel escalofrió que le recorría la medula, solo esperaba poder sobrevivir a esa situación tan horrible donde se había metido y todo por el tremendo parecido que tenia con esa mujer llamada Kikyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hijo por favor, tranquilízate- exclamó un señor maduro de cabellos plateados mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su hijo mayor quien no paraba de maldecid a su esposa, ya que de nueva cuenta se había ido sin decir a donde.

-No puedo padre, a veces quisiera que Kikyo fuese diferente, mas hogareña, que me mostrara mas amor- respondió Sesshoumaru pasándose los dedos por el sedoso cabello plateado.

-Eso hubieses pensado antes de casarte con ella- replicó el mas joven de la familia Taisho bajando por las escaleras, ambos hombres volvieron la mirada hacia Inuyasha quien tenia una sonrisa cínica dibujada en el rostro.

-Cállate Inuyasha, no me provoques- advirtió Sesshoumaru entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños y sus ojos se llenaban de furia, la mirada del hijo mayor de Inutaisho tenia la capacidad de hacer sentir a cualquiera que era inferior a él.

-Basta hijos, dejen de discutir- ordeno Inutaisho poniéndose frente a ambos –Sesshoumaru, tu sabias como era tu esposa así que no te quejes… y en cuanto a ti Inuyasha, deja de provocar a tu hermano- dijo su padre dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-¿Irás a la empresa padre?- preguntó Sesshoumaru caminando hacia él y saliendo de la casa, seguidos por el hijo menor de los Taisho.

-Así es hijo mío, tengo unos asuntos pendientes- respondió el señor de cabello plateado abordando un automóvil color verde botella, en cuanto a su hijo mayor abordo un automóvil color bronce, y su hijo menos de Inutaisho abordo el automóvil de color blanco, los tres Taisho llegaron a la empresa en menos de media hora, rápidamente se dirigieron a sus respectivas oficinas.

-Buenos días señor Taisho -saludo Kagura viendo pasar a Sesshoumaru, la mirada rojo–oxido se iluminaba al ver al puesto hombre, había estado enamorada de él desde que inicio trabajando con la Taisho Corporation, envidiaba a la señora Kikyo Taisho por la suerte que tenia ser la esposa de un hombre apuesto y lleno de dinero.

-No me pases llamadas Kagura- ordeno Sesshoumaru entrando en la oficina y cerrando la puerta inmediatamente como tratando de que nadie entrara. La actitud fría de su jefe no sorprendió nada a Kagura, ya que sabía que cada vez que discutía con su esposa llegaba así al trabajo, tarde o temprano esa mujer dejaría de estar en el corazón del apuesto hombre y quizás entonces ella podría hacer su lucha.

-¿Cómo que llegaras dentro de dos semanas?, Kikyo¿Estas loca o que te pasa?... soy tu marido y no me gusta nada lo que haces… que soy un paranoico, no tu eres una mujer muy…- discutió Sesshoumaru por medio del celular con su joven esposa que le anunciaba que iba a estar ausente por un tiempo.

-Basta Sesshoumaru, ya te dije, estaré fuera dos semanas así que adiós cariño- dijo Kikyo para después colgar, la furia se apodero de el joven Taisho que no podía entender por que su esposa era tan irresponsable, aun se preguntaba la razón por la cual se había casado con ella.

-Maldición, lo hizo de nuevo, pero cuando regrese ya vera, le haré la vida difícil y así se dará cuenta de lo que esta desperdiciando- se dijo Sesshoumaru golpeando un poco el escritorio con el puño, sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo de enojo y tristeza mezclados muy peligrosamente.  
-Señor Taisho, tiene una llamada importante en la línea, parece ser que hay un problema en la entrega del pedido que mando a Shibuya- explico Kagura por medio del auricular, Sesshoumaru dio rápidamente indicaciones, tanto a su secretaria como a su personal, después de unos minutos salio de la empresa para solucionar el problema.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ojos castaños de una joven de tez blanca se abrieron como platos al ver que la mujer elegante de vestido negro entallado y algo escotado se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa cínica y fría, trato de permanecer tranquila, ya que hace unos momentos se había ido la única persona que le quedaba cerca para apoyarla, con su blusa color rosa pálido y una falda larga color azul cielo, con zapatos negros se veía tan común y corriente como las demás, sin embargo no era nada normal, por primera vez en su vida había odiado su rostro ya que se parecía demasiado al de esa mujer que ya tenia enfrente.

-Hola querida Aome- exclamó Kikyo tomando un mechón de cabello de Aome que solo temblaba ante aquella mujer, los nervios se reflejaban en sus ojos –Hoy empezara tu entrenamiento, tendrás que actuar como yo en dos semanas- dijo la mujer de vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto su pálida espalda.

-¿Dos semanas?- preguntó Aome atónita, pero Kikyo ya la guiaba hacia su automóvil color negro, la joven Higurashi aun tenía sus dudas de que si debía hacerlo, pero al recordar las palabras de Kikyo sobre mandarla a la cárcel, su piel se erizo ante tal idea.

-¿Sabes manejar?- preguntó Kikyo viendo su hermoso automóvil y la expresión en el rostro de Aome que solo negó con la cabeza –pues tendrás que aprender, siempre salgo con él- comenzó a decir mientras abordaban el vehículo y lo ponía en marcha, durante el camino, Kikyo le explicaba las cosas que hacia por lo regular, salir de noche a las discotecas, darse duchas a las seis de la tarde, cenar con la familia, Salir toda la tarde, etcétera… Cuando llegaron a un apartamento, Kikyo aparco el automóvil en el estacionamiento y volvió la mirada hacia Aome que no dejaba de mirar hacia el frente.

-Quiere decir que en dos semanas tengo que aprender todo lo relacionado a dos años que ha vivido con esa familia… y sobre todo ser una persona totalmente distinta a lo que soy, no creo que sea una buena idea… por que si me descubren iré a la cárcel- dijo Aome sin mirar a Kikyo que tenia la expresión de fastidio ante las palabras de esa joven.

-Si lo haces bien, no hay necesidad de pensar en la policía, además, no creo que sea tan difícil, será durante un año, después de eso te daré dinero para que te vayas a donde tu quieras- respondió Kikyo fríamente bajando del vehículo, seguida por Aome.

-y ¿Cómo explicaremos mi cabello?-preguntó Aome tomando un mecho de su ondulado cabello mientras ambas entraban en el apartamento, Kikyo no hizo mucho caso por que al entrar rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación trayendo consigo un par de zapatillas, un vestido y una caja de color blanco.

-Ponte esto- ordeno la joven de mirada glacial entregándole el vestido y las zapatillas –Y lo del cabello, para eso compre esta peluca que se adhiere bien a la cabeza, para que no se caiga por movimientos bruscos- explico Kikyo dándose la vuelta y entrando en la pequeña cocina de color amarillo, Aome se puso lo que la mujer le había dado, un vestido rojo con la espalda descubierta, algo que paso por la mente de Aome fue que lo primero que haría es cambiar ese guardarropa, aunque solo fuera por el tiempo que permaneciera en esa casa. Kikyo le enseño a caminar con tacones, a sentarse a la mesa y usar todos los cubiertos que se ponían, la forma de mirar para no expresar nada, sin embargo Kikyo se dio cuenta que la mirada de Aome decía demasiado, sin embargo todo estaba saliendo muy bien, la joven Higurashi aprendía muy bien las cosa que ella le enseñaba, aunque lo de enseñarle a manejar fue toda una guerra ya que las manos le temblaban como dos gelatinas, el miedo de chocar se apoderaba de ella dejándola inmóvil en el asiento, eso tardo como una semana completa, pero lo logro, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, pero aun les quedaba el asunto de enseñarle a los miembros de la familia, solo faltaban menos de cuatro días para que Aome entrara en la casa de los Taisho, así que Kikyo la levanto muy temprano.

-Kikyo… aun es muy temprano ¿no crees?- dijo Aome perezosa, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, pero Kikyo no hizo caso de sus palabras, saco un enorme libro y se sentó en la mesa, la miro con frialdad y Aome se sentó junto a ella.

-Ahora te enseñare a los miembros de la familia…- dijo Kikyo abriendo el libro –Este es Inutaisho, es el padre de mi marido, este es Inuyasha, mi cuñado… -dijo mostrándoselos con el dedo índice, al verlos Aome se quedo con la boca abierta, ambos eran apuestos, con aquellos ojos dorados y el cabello plateado, había visto al señor Taisho en el articulo de un periódico, se decía que era el dueño de un empresa muy prestigiosa.

-Y este ¿Quién es?- preguntó Aome señalando al hijo mayor de Inutaisho, le había impresionado su presencia tan imponente, aquella mirada fría y a la vez misteriosa y esos hermosos cabellos plateados lo hacían irresistiblemente atractivo.

-Ese es mi marido- dijo Kikyo con amargura al ver el extremo interés de Aome con respecto a su esposo –debes de impedir que haya alguna intimidad con él, suele ser muy hostigoso- indico la mujer con un tono cortante, Aome se volteo casi al instante, se había metido en un gran problema, pero ahora tenia dos, suplantar a Kikyo y resistir a los encantos del apuesto hombre de mirada fría y distante, una tarea muy difícil. Durante los siguientes días Kikyo se dedico a enseñarle todos los nombres de la servidumbre, desde la cocinera Kaede, su dama de compañía, Kanna, el jardinero Totosai, el chofer Kouga, la ama de llaves, Sango, la chica de servicio Ayame, la secretaria de su esposo, Kagura, entre otros. El día en que Aome entraría a usurpar el lugar de Kikyo había llegado mas rápido de lo que se imagino la joven Higurashi.

-Kikyo, antes de que te marches quiero pedir que me des la oportunidad de ir de compras, no gastare mucho- dijo Aome con nerviosismo, Kikyo volvió la mirada hacia ella y sonrió de una forma cínica y fría.

-Claro Aome, tendrás que ir de compras aunque sea una vez a la semana, compra ropa bonita y manda cartas a esta dirección para que me mantengas al tanto de lo que pasa en la casa de los Taisho… ah y recuerda que tienes que cuidarte de Sesshoumaru, es algo obstinado- advirtió Kikyo entrando al vehículo color negro del lado del copiloto, le había pedido a la joven que la llevara al aeropuerto y después se fuera a la casa de los Taisho. Después de dejarla en la entrada del aeropuerto Aome soltó un suspiro largo y se dirigió a la casa, en su mente iba repitiendo cada uno de los nombres de las personas que vería al llegar, trataba de estar tranquila pero le resultaba imposible, aparco el automóvil frente al centro comercial, entro en varias tiendas comprando zapatos y ropa que le resultarían bastante cómoda y sobre todo conservadora, cuando paso a la ultima tienda escogió un hermoso conjunto de un traje con chaqueta de color violeta con una blusa blanca y unos zapatos de tacón bajo y lisos de color blanco, compro un poco de maquillaje de colores suaves, como a ella le gustaban, diría que estaba cambiando un poco sus costumbres, aunque no estaba segura si se lo creerían, por ultimo se recogió bien el cabello y se coloco la peluca, se miro en un espejo y se dio cuenta que se veía como Kikyo, solo que mas conservadora, tomo sus bolsas con la ropa, las hecho en la cajuela del auto y se dirigió a su destino, donde permanecería durante un largo año hasta que Kikyo regresara, volvió a suspirar, bajo un poco la velocidad hasta que llego a la entrada de la gran mansión de dos plantas, con varias ventanas y un hermoso jardín alrededor, al colocar el automóvil frente a la gran reja esta se abrió casi al instante, el corazón de Aome dio un vuelco doloroso al imaginar que llegaría a engañar a una familia, que como ella, era victima de Kikyo. continuara

bueno espero que les haya gustado, creo que me esta quedando bien, pero claro espero que ustedes me animen para seguirla, manden reviews por favor... felices fiestas navideñas, cuidense... byebye !!!!!!!! gracias a todos por leer mi fic -!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, para los que me han dicho sobre que si se va a parecer a la novela les aclaro que tendra muchos cambios con respecto a la pareja principal (Sessho&Kagome), al principio dije que de la novela habia surgido la idea de hacer una historia similas pero no igual, hay excenas muy... bueno mejor leanla y despues me critican va?? quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido mi fic, se que aveces me tardo un poquito en bajarlas, pero tenganme paciencia por favor -!!_

**Capitulo 3 **

**Un día llegare con un disfraz,  
Distinto el color, la misma faz,  
Te desarmaré ni cuenta te darás,  
Para entregarte el corazón,  
Despacio te iré amando más Y te cuidare en el bien y el mal,  
El cielo te daré, tu amiga yo seré A ti me entregare…****l****a usurpadora Me haces daño corazón… la usurpadora**

(La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de la cancion asi que perdonenme por favor -!!!!)

Frente a la mansión, se encuentra una mujer de castaños ojos, las piernas no dejan de temblarle, los nervios están presentes, al salir del automóvil un joven de tez bronceada y mirada violeta le ofrece la mano para que salga, Aome la toma y sonríe agradeciéndole al joven, pero no dijo nada mas, tomo las llaves del vehículo y abrió la cajuela sacando todo lo que había comprado (recuerdo que habia ido al supermercado para cambiar su guarda ropa y sentirse comoda -!!).

-Lo llevare a su habitación- dijo Kouga tomando las bolsas, Aome asintió sin pronunciar palabra, después entro en la mansión viendo lo majestuosa que era por fuera y se pregunto si seria igual por dentro, tomo su bolso con fuerza y camino con elegancia como le había enseñado Kikyo.

-Por fin llegaste…-- dijo una voz varonil e imponente, Aome rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia la sala de estar donde un hombre de cabellera plateada estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, la respiración se le dificulto al verlo ahí de pie con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho, con la camisa blanca desabrochada hasta la división de sus pectorales, con la corbata colgándole del cuello y los pantalones ajustados, trago saliva (y ¿quién no, con ese hombre frente a ella... mmmm... -!!!).

-Si… dije que llegaría en dos semanas ¿No?-respondió Aome tratando de sonar lo más tranquila que podía, pero cuando Sesshoumaru se acerco lentamente sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba, aquel hombre era tan atractivo que no dejaba de verlo (ni yo puedo dejar de verlo -!!!).

-Kikyo, ya no quiero que te vayas otra vez- susurro Sesshoumaru acariciando la mejilla de Aome que tembló ante la mano de él, Sesshoumaru frunció el seño ante el acto, como se podía mostrar nerviosa su esposa que siempre ha sido una seductora.

-Ya no lo haré, pero ahora estoy cansada, iré a dormir- dijo Aome dirigiéndose rápidamente a la habitación donde Kouga había entrado unos minutos antes, pero antes de marcharse, Sesshoumaru la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él, depositando un dulce beso en los labios de Aome que no pudieron resistir aquellas ganas de besarlo, se rindió ante las caricias de su supuesto esposo, el hombre de cabellera plateada la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación que compartían los dos. Al entrar Sesshoumaru cerro con llave, los nervios de Aome se apoderaban de nuevo de ella, trato de separarse de él pero no lo logro, los brazos de Sesshoumaru eran fuertes y bien formados, la mirada intensa le hacia desear mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar, sin embargo la palidez en el rostro de la joven hizo que Sesshoumaru se apartara (¬¬! tan interesante que iba el asunto).

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el apuesto hombre tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia la cama para que se sentara, Aome comprendió lo que sucedió y para su suerte, su cuerpo la había ayudado lo necesario, así que para que se viera que si estaba enferma cerro un poco los ojos y se toco la frente con la mano.

-No… a decir verdad, fui al doctor y me dijo que no me encontraba muy bien, que necesitaba descansar y no tener emociones fuertes- explico Aome recostándose en la elegante cama, estaba cubierta por un edredón color blanco, algo que se le hizo algo aburrido para ser de un matrimonio.

-Esta bien… Kikyo, descansa bien y te espero para cenar- exclamó Sesshoumaru saliendo de la habitación con el seño fruncido, sabia que su esposa no se enfermaba muy seguido y lo que le curaba cualquier enfermedad era un buen sexo o salir de compras, aunque por un instante Sesshoumaru llego a sentir que lo besaba con mas cariño, con pasión que no había sentido desde su luna de miel, algo extraño para él, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Dios santo… estuve a punto de…- decía Aome mientras paseaba de un lado a otro –Ese hombre es tan… no, no debo pensar en eso, además esta casado, algo que no debo olvidar nunca- se dijo mirándose al espejo, definitivamente era Kikyo, al menos en apariencia ya que en actos eran muy distintas (claro Aome es un amor y Kikyo... pues distinta a mi querida Aome-!!).

-Fue muy fácil… jajaja- dijo una mujer de cabello negro mientras conducía un automóvil rentado, se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto, estaba sumamente feliz, podría divertirse con su amante por todo un año –La tonta acepto y todo por no ir a la cárcel, que ingenua- dijo entre carcajadas, pero en su interior se moría de celos al pensar que su esposo le hiciera el amor a esa intrusa, a pesar de todo, Sesshoumaru era un gran amante, capaz de excitar a una mujer con solo verla de pies a cabeza y que decir cuando la tocaba, hacia maravillas en la cama, pero era un hombre anticuado y ella era una mujer que le gustaba divertirse (mas bien yo diria que una estúpida al desperdiciar a un bombon como mi Sessho... o no?¬¬!!)

-Entonces te estaré esperando en el hotel de siempre, no sabes todo lo que vamos a divertirnos- indico Naraku con voz seductora mientras subía las maletas al auto deportivo rojo, era un hombre de mucho dinero, le gustaba tener a todas las mujeres que le gustaban y desde que había visto a Kikyo en aquella discoteca de Noruega la había buscado y ofrecido todo lo que pudiese imaginar, claro que sin un compromiso y con la advertencia de que si se cansaba de ella la dejaría sin remordimientos. Kikyo acepto las condiciones ya que ella tampoco deseaba un compromiso, a ella le bastaba su marido, por que le brindaba la seguridad y el amor verdadero, cosas que hasta ahora eran solo un sentimiento que le gustaba sentir de vez en cuando a Kikyo.

-Claro que si, ahí estaré en menos de lo que te imaginas- dijo Kikyo antes de colgar, guardo el móvil y se detuvo en una farmacia, le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, así que solo compro unas pastillas, se las tomo y regreso al camino. Al conducir se preguntaba por que aquella mujer se parecía tanto¿seria cosa del destino? O una simple coincidencia, (Que Yo Sepa, No Tengo Hermanas Ni Familia) se dijo algo confundida, tomo un cigarrillo de la caja que llevaba en el bolso, lo encendió y solo se dedico a pensar en divertirse durante todo un año.

-Kikyo… ¿estas despierta?- pregunto una voz varonil que la estremeció por completo, se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, se levanto frotándose los ojos, se puso las zapatillas de tacón bajo, se acomodo un poco la ropa y abrió la puerta. -Hola preciosa¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el hombre frente a ella con una sonrisa sensual y seductora, sin embargo Aome no se dio cuenta ya que estaba mas dormida que despierta, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, el hombre posesiono sus labios en un beso inesperado, Aome inmediatamente lo aparto de si con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué te pasa¿Estas Loco o que?-preguntó Aome casi gritando y levantándose para alejarse de él lo antes posible, no podía creerlo, era el hermano de su supuesto esposo y la había besado con locura y pasión¿Qué clase de mujer era Kikyo? De seguro una libertina que le gustaban los hombres, algo que tendría que componer ahora mismo (uff... puros problemas para la pobre de Aome ¬¬!!).

-Vamos Kikyo, Sesshoumaru esta en la biblioteca y de ahí no saldrá en un buen rato- susurro Inuyasha acercándose hacia ella, pero Aome dio un paso atrás levantando la barbilla en posición desafiante, se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda, no podía verlo a los ojos, era un hombre apuesto igual que su hermano, pero no era correcto lo que hacían.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, pero me temo que no voy a serle infiel a mi marido y menos contigo- advirtió Aome con actitud firme provocando que Inuyasha frunciera el seño, volvió a acercarse, pero Aome no retrocedió, se volteo a verlo y con determinación le dio a entender que hablaba enserio.

-¿Por qué ese cambio Kikyo? Antes disfrutabas mucho al serle infiel, a menos que te hayas conseguido otro amante mejor, no lo comprendo –reclamó Inuyasha molesto y tomándola de los hombros, Aome sintió que su cuerpo temblaba ante la presencia del hijo menor de Inutaisho, pero aun así no se doblegaría, por que eso significaba entregarse a ese hombre y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Ya te dije Inuyasha, no quiero seguir contigo, me he propuesto a cambiar y eso es lo que haré… y por favor vete de mi habitación y no me vuelvas a proponer semejante cosa- dijo Aome librándose de las poderosas manos de Inuyasha que se molesto al saber que Kikyo no quería nada con él, salio de la habitación como alma que llevaba el diablo dentro, Aome suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama, estaba agotada, y eso solo era el inicio de todo lo que le esperaba ( y ¿quién no estarlo? primero Sesshoumaru y ahoraa Inuyasha, ambos siendo unos bombones pa comerselos enteritos -!!!).

-Señora… le hablan por teléfono- anuncio Kanna entrando a la habitación después de llamar a la puerta, Aome volvió la mirada hacia ella, se veía que era una mujer de mas o menos veinte años, su piel blanca y su cabello eran bellos, pero la seriedad en sus ojos marrones no le gusto mucho a Aome que solo asintió y levanto la bocina del aparato.

-Diga… -respondió al instante y Kanna se retiro rápidamente, la voz del otro lado del teléfono le resultaba algo familiar, pero no sabia muy bien por que, tomo el auricular con fuerza al escuchar que aquel hombre deseaba verla para que terminara una pintura que le estaba haciendo, sin embargo Aome se negó diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer y sin esperar que el extraño contestara ella colgó el teléfono (Por Todos Los Cielos, Esta Mujer Esta Loca, Como Puede Hacerle Eso A Su Esposo, Tan Cariñoso Y Apuesto), dijo Aome para sus adentros, se puso la mano en la frente y comenzó a sollozar, se sentía atrapada. Después de un tiempo, al anochecer, la joven Higurashi estaba frente al enorme armario de Kikyo tratando de escoger un vestido que no fuese tan provocativo, pero no encontró ni uno, así que busco en las bolsas que había traído del centro comercial, tomo una falda lisa que le llegaba a mitad del muslo con un color azul cielo, con una blusa color rosa suave y una chaqueta a juego con la falda, se coloco las medias y unas zapatillas lisas de tacón bajo del mismo color que la falda, tomo el estuche de maquillaje y solo se puso lo necesario para verse bien, unas sombras de color rosa y los labios con solo un poco de brillo, levanto la barbilla en signo de orgullo, debía actuar como aquella mujer, pero aun así sentía demasiado miedo, al salir de la habitación una poderosa mano la detuvo y la atrajo hacia él, Sesshoumaru poso sus labios sobre los de Aome que temblaron y se entreabrieron para recibir aquel beso, sentía que no debía de aceptarlo, sin embargo si no lo hacia, él sospecharía de lo que ocurría.

-Vamos cariño, nos están esperando para que cenemos- dijo Sesshoumaru cariñosamente y en tono muy sensual, Aome se sonrojo ante el tono del hombre que rodeaba su cintura con el brazo y la acercaba mas a su cuerpo¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta para no aprovechar lo que su marido le ofrecía?, la mirada de los dos hombres se poso en la joven Higurashi al bajar al comedor, ambos Taisho se pusieron de pie para recibirla.

-Buenas noches a todos- saludo Aome sentándose a un lado de la silla de su marido seguida por los tres varones, la mirada de Inuyasha era asesina y todo por el rechazo de la que se hacia llamar Kikyo, con una dulce sonrisa se dirigió a la joven que servia la cena, en ese instante Sesshoumaru le tomo la mano, ella volteo al instante.

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Sesshoumaru preocupado, pero Aome solo asintió, estaba cometiendo errores que le podrían causar muchos problemas complicando los que ya tenia, así que decidió poner las cosas en claro.

-A decir verdad Sesshoumaru, estoy empezando a cambiar, espero que no les moleste- dijo Aome con tranquilidad viendo a Inutaisho y a Inuyasha quien no dejaba de verla con furia, pero Sesshoumaru se percato de lo que pasaba, así que sonrió ante su esposa depositando un beso en la mano de Aome, aquel gesto se le hizo de lo mas romántico, definitivamente era un buen marido, no permitiría que Kikyo destruyera esa hermosa familia, así que debía actuar rápido y cautelosamente.

-Y ¿a que se debe este cambio, Kikyo?- preguntó el hijo menor del señor Taisho, que no dejaba de verla con esos ojos dorados tan parecidos a los de Sesshoumaru, pero con un brillo diferente, algo que no le daba mucha confianza a la dulce Aome.

-He pensado en que es lo correcto, que todos mis actos no han sido los mejores, así que he decidido que los cambiare… lo primero que haré será que no voy a hacer mas viajes hasta dentro de un año, prometo ocuparme de los asuntos de la familia- dijo Aome tomando con el tenedor un poco de ensalada de su plato de comida y comiéndolo con elegancia (como le enseño Kikyo ¬¬!!).

-A mi me parece que tramas algo- espeto Inutaisho con amargura, él no solía decir nada pero no era de su agrado Kikyo, desde que la conoció se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, que era una mujer frívola y que le encantaba el dinero, pero no tuvo el valor para negárselo a su hijo mayor que se veía feliz, al menos antes de que Kikyo se fuera de viaje, después todo fue discusiones entre ellos, Sesshoumaru no soportaba que su esposa se fuera tanto tiempo, así que el ambiente en la mansión de los Taisho era abrumadora.

-Solo pretendo cambiar, me he dado cuenta lo mal esposa que he sido, quiero cambiar… por favor, necesito una oportunidad, para demostrarles que cambiare para bien de todos- respondió Aome con la mirada llena de tristeza al ver lo que esa mujer provocaba en esa familia, Aome estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos, no permitiría que Kikyo llegara y se le hiciera todo mas fácil, Aome le gustaba proteger a los demás y los Taisho no serian la excepción.

-Esta bien Kikyo… si deseas una oportunidad te la daremos¿o no padre?- preguntó Sesshoumaru tomando la mano de su esposa que lo miro con cariño, algo en ella había cambiado y Sesshoumaru se había dado cuenta, aquellos hermosos ojos castaños le decían mas que antes, podía ver en ellos la sinceridad y el misterio que jamás había podido ver, pero ¿Por qué?, su esposa Kikyo poseía un mirada fría y distante, muy parecida a la de él, sin embargo la Kikyo que estaba a su lado era mas dulce y mas calida, brindaba amor con solo tocarla.

-Si… -respondieron Inuyasha y su padre al unísono, para después disponerse a terminar de cenar, Inuyasha no podía creer el cambio de Kikyo, todo estaba muy confuso, la frívola mujer con la que el andaba a espaldas de su hermano nunca se había portado como una mujer arrepentida, siempre decía que para ella lo que hiciera estaba bien, le gustase a quien le gustase y ahora se portaba como un ángel incapaz de romper una regla, algo raro estaba pasando y no tenia la menor idea de lo que era.

-Buenas noches- se despidió Aome después de que la cena terminara, estaba agotada, su día había sido fatal, primero los nervios al entrar en una casa desconocida y luego el juicio de los Taisho siendo ella inocente de todo lo que ellos decían, se sentía atrapada sin poder irse, tenia que cambiar algunas cosas, entre ellas a Kikyo en lo que ella estuviera en su lugar, pero lo mas difícil seria impedir que Sesshoumaru la seducierá, no podía hacer el amor con él, se convertiría en su amante con el disfraz de esposa, pero cada vez que ese apuesto hombre se le acercaba perdía el control, sus manos eran divinas acariciando sus mejillas y sus labios suaves y tiernos con ella, como podía Kikyo despreciar eso, Sesshoumaru la amaba y ella solo se quería divertir lejos de él.

-Kikyo… abre la puerta por favor, necesito dormir y no quiero ir a la habitación de invitados- murmuro Sesshoumaru llamando a la puerta de su habitación, Aome que apenas había terminado de ponerse la pijama se cubrió rápidamente con un albornoz y abrió la puerta, quedándose paralizada al ver a su supuesto esposo, tan atractivo con aquella bata blanca, parecía que se había dado un ducha por que tenia el cabello mojado y desprendía un aroma a loción de caballero.

-Sesshoumaru… lo siento, pasa, es también tu habitación- respondió Aome con la voz temblorosa y desviando la mirada para no ver lo atractivo que era, camino hacia el espejo pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo atrayéndola hacia él y dejándola a pocos centímetros de sus labios (como que es la forma mas romantica de llamar su atencion no? -!!).

-Kikyo…- susurro suavemente rozando sus labios con los de ella- Te amo- dijo para después posar sus labios sobre los de su esposa, aquellas palabras eran verdaderas, pero no para ella, podía sentir el amor que mostraba Sesshoumaru con aquel beso, sin embargo Aome estaba conciente que no era para ella pero sus caricias eran deliciosas y sin darse cuenta ya estaba recostada en la cama con él sobre ella, un gemido escapo de sus labios pero fue atrapado por la boca de Sesshoumaru que acariciaba la cintura de Aome, seguía besándola en el cuello con pequeños mordiscos suaves pero excitantes¿Cómo podía resistirse? Si su cuerpo respondía hacia él, sin embargo cuando Aome sintió las manos de Sesshoumaru sobre sus senos rápidamente se levanto haciéndolo a un lado y cubriéndose con el albornoz.

-Lo siento Sesshoumaru, pero me siento un poco mal- murmuro Aome con la voz entrecortada y la mirada oscurecida ante la frustración que sentía al rechazar a Sesshoumaru que le tomo la barbilla con los dedos levantándola a la altura de su mirada dorada dirigiéndole una sonrisa seductora, que provoco un sonrojo en la joven de tez blanca.

-Kikyo… tu nunca te sonrojas ante eso- replico Sesshoumaru con el seño fruncido, estaba mas que confundido pero al verla con esa mirada triste y asustada, se preocupo mas –Kikyo¿Qué sucede¿Acaso soy un maniático sexual que te asusta?- preguntó con un tono seductor y burlón al mismo tiempo, pero Aome solo abrió mas los ojos, estaba haciendo todo mal, pero no podía portarse como una libertina, ese no era su estilo.

-Sesshoumaru… ¿Por qué… por que me amas tanto?-susurro Aome bajando la mirada, en el fondo de su corazón sentía que la traición de Kikyo era una barbaridad y mas se sentía culpable por hacerle eso a la familia Taisho, quienes se veían unidos y felices.

-Por que eres mi esposa- respondió Sesshoumaru besando el cuello de la joven que solo pudo cerrar los ojos, era tan tierno y amoroso, que no entendía la razón por la cual Kikyo buscaba en otro lado lo que tenía tan cerca y disponible (la misma pregunta me hago yo... y eso que yo soy la escritora -!!).

-No por favor… no lo hagas- exclamó Aome separándose del apuesto hombre que tenía la mirada más seductora del mundo y mas oscurecida por el deseo, sin embargo no podía hacer el amor con él, no era su esposo, ella solo estaba usurpando el lugar de una mala mujer.

-No haremos el amor si no quieres, pero déjame besarte y acariciarte… mi cielo- murmuro Sesshoumaru mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de Aome, eran maravillosas al contacto con el cuerpo, la joven mujer sin darse cuenta entre abrió los labios, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de lo que Sesshoumaru le ofrecía, la lengua seductora de él se introdujo sin previo aviso, la fuerza de aquel hombre era una mezcla exquisita de dulzura y posesión que la atraía hacia su atlético cuerpo, Aome podía sentir como aquellos músculos se tensaban y la respiración de Sesshoumaru se tornaba entre cortada, la deseaba por ser Kikyo, no por ser ella misma, algo que era doloroso para ella, pero cuando sintió las manos del apuesto Taisho sobre sus redondos senos, despertó de esa ilusión separándose rápidamente de él ( se que esto ya se repitio, pero no estaba bien de la cabeza cuando lo escribi... disculpenme -!!!).

-Por favor Sesshoumaru… no me siento bien- excuso Aome tocándose la frente, su esposo la vio un poco pálida y no le quedo duda de que no se sentía bien, así que solo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para después tomarla en sus brazos y recostarla en la cama.

-Esta bien, será mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos que ir a la empresa- dijo el joven Taisho recostándose a un lado de ella y pasando su brazo por el cuerpo de Aome que sostuvo por un instante la respiración ante el roce, Sesshoumaru sonrió sin abrir los ojos para después caer profundamente dormido. Sin embargo Aome no podía dormir, estaba demasiado nerviosa, con aquel hombre a su lado, su rostro era tan divino y su piel tan suave, no dejaba de admirarlo, era tan atractivo, cariñoso y detallista. Después de un rato, sin darse cuenta, Aome se quedo dormida.  
continuara

Bueno amigos y amigas, creo que hay mas lectoras que lectores, pero bueno, la verdad es que no se si me quedo bien este fic, espero que les haya gustado, se que eso de que "cuando Aome siente las manos de Sesshoumaru sobre su senos" lo repeti dos veces, pero es que la verdad me puse en su lugar de mi Querida Aome y crei que eso era lo que a una mujer timida como ella haria, pero pues si no les gusto diganmelo... mandando reviews por favor...  
Estoy pensando muy seriamente en las cuatro historias que he publicado y se que algunas no dan mucho resultado por eso les pido que manden reviews para informarme si desean que siga con esta, por que tengo en mente publicar otra igual... de la pareja de Sesshoumaru y Aome pero pienso borrar una de las cuatro que tengo, por que no me gustaria tener muchas ya que pienso que si no les gustan solo estan estorbando, asi que por plissss mandes reviews y diganme lo que opinan de mis fics... bueno felices fiestas y cuidense mucho byebye.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno amigas y amigos lectores aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, he leido sus reviews y me da mucho gusto que sigan mi fic, la verdad es que me desepcione un poco por que una de mis historias no dio mucho resultado y por eso la quite (EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR), pero si alguno se interesa por leerla, solo diganmelo para que se las mande por MSN, bueno me tarde un poco en actualizar este fic, por que estube algo atareada, entre la escuela, mi trabajo y mis asuntos personales no me habia puesto a seguirlo y mucho menos traer este capitulo, pero despues de darme un tiempo, aqui esta, espero que lo disfruten... Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero si lo quiero mucho (¬¬!! aunque haga sufrir a mi linda Aome) o.O ademas AMO a mi Sessho... Aclaracion para la persona que me ha dicho que he cambiado la forma de ser de mi Sessho, le aclaro que es como me imagino que se comportaria con la mujer que ama, ya que hay que tomar en cuenta que estan en dos lugares muy distintos, una cosa es la epoca antigua y otra muy distinta en el tiempo actual, aun asi agradesco que se haya tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y le agradesco infinitamente las criticas, sean buenas o malas, para mi toda opinion cuenta. Ok ok, ya me cayo para que puedan leer -!  
Una acotacion... soy Melanie!!, por si interrumpo y me dicen algo mis personajes 

**LA USURPACION**

**_Capitulo 4_**

-Tenemos un gran problema- exclamó Inutaisho paseándose de un lado a otro con unos papeles en la mano, ambos hijos solo leían los documentos que les entregó su padre, los tres tenían la cara pálida, era la peor situación en la que Taisho Corporation se había encontrado, al parecer uno de los camiones que transportaba un pedido de cerámica muy costosa había sufrido un accidente, pero no era tan fácil recuperar lo invertido, ya que no contaban con tanto capital para comprar mas cerámica de la que el cliente pedía.

-Estamos perdidos, ahora que vamos a hacer- dijo Inuyasha levantándose con brusquedad y arrojando los documentos del contrato del pedido, los tres estaban mas que desesperados, no sabían que debían de hacer, para ellos todo se había perdido, sin embargo Aome tomo los papeles que estaban en el suelo, los cuales había tirado Inuyasha.

-Disculpen… aquí dice que tenemos veinte días para entregarlo, pero si explicamos que ocurrió el accidente quizás ganemos tiempo- expuso Aome con tranquilidad, sin embargo Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada fulminante que la hizo temblar por un momento.

-Tiempo ¿para que?... ¿Qué no te das cuenta que no hay capital para comprar de nuevo el materia?- grito Inuyasha desesperado, pero Sesshoumaru se puso delante de su esposa para que su hermano menor se detuviera ante su tono.

-Si lo se, pero perdiendo el control no solucionaras nada- reclamó Aome sacando todas las agallas que guardaba para enfrentarse a ese hombre que la amenazaba con solo mirarla, sin embargo Sesshoumaru no se alejaba, permanecía delante de ella, para protegerla.

-¿Qué es lo que propones Kikyo?- preguntó Inutaisho acercándose un poco, Aome lo miro y sonrió con ternura, algo que no se esperaban los Taisho, la joven tomo un bolígrafo se sentó y los miro con determinación.

-Podemos explicarle al cliente la situación para ganar un poco de tiempo, así podremos conseguir un préstamo, ya sea a un banco o bien, conseguir un socio millonario, así obtendríamos lo necesario para volver a comprar todo y terminar con el pedido- explicó Aome con tranquilidad, los tres hombres se quedaron atónitos ante lo rápido que pensó Kikyo en ese plan, jamás había mostrado tal interés en la empresa y por solucionar los problemas. (claro ue no, su intelecto de KIkyo es un poco profugo ¬¬!!)

-Bueno es una idea brillante, sin embargo no podemos pedir un préstamo al banco, ya que aun estamos pagando una deuda de Inuyasha, así que solo nos queda encontrar a un socio- dijo Sesshoumaru fríamente volteando a ver a Inuyasha quien no dejaba de ver con furia a Kikyo, aun no podía creer el cambio de esa cínica mujer.

-No se preocupen… buscando en Internet podremos encontrar una persona que desee asociarse con nosotros- respondió Aome escribiendo una dirección que recordaba por que había trabajado ahí de niñera cuando tenia diecisiete años, era una familia con mucho dinero y prestigio que le encantaba la cerámica –Pero creo que estas personas nos ayudaran- dijo entregándole la dirección a Sesshoumaru que sonrió ante el cambio de Kikyo.

-Voy ahora mismo, padre ponga al tanto a nuestro cliente, mi esposa y yo iremos por el socio… ah Inuyasha, tu pon al tanto a los obreros- ordeno Sesshoumaru tomando a su esposa de la mano, Aome solo sonrió ante el brillo de alegría del señor Taisho que veía a su hijo mas contento que nunca. (Y que hombre no le gustaria una esposa como mi linda Aome?? -!!)

-Que gran idea Kikyo, no sabíamos que te llamaba la atención los problemas de la empresa, pero estábamos equivocados- exclamó Inutaisho antes de salir de la sala de juntas seguido por su hijo menor que no dijo nada.

-Sesshoumaru, no puedo ir contigo- dijo Aome deteniéndose frente al volvo color bronce, su esposo frunció el seño, pero Aome solo miro el vehículo, no se había dado cuenta de que esa familia se daría cuenta de que ella era Aome Higurashi y no Kikyo Taisho, algo que no le convenía para nada, sin embargo, el apuesto Taisho solo la tomo del brazo y la hizo subir al auto.

-Vamos Kikyo, tu deberás ayudarme, ya que tu recomendaste a esas personas- advirtió Sesshoumaru echando a andar el automóvil, sin embargo Aome se moría de nervios, no sabia como iba a reaccionar la señora McAlone al verla con Sesshoumaru y con otro nombre, pero debía de ayudarlos, tenían la esperanza depositada en ella.

-¿Qué deuda tiene Inuyasha con el banco?- preguntó Aome con cierta curiosidad sorprendiendo a su supuesto esposo quien la miro atónito ante la pregunta, no había duda, Kikyo había cambiado para bien y eso más que agradarle le emocionaba a Sesshoumaru, tomo la mano delicada y suave de la mujer que estaba a un lado de él, ante el contacto pudo percibir los nervios de su esposa, así que llevo su mano a sus labios y le deposito un beso en ella. (Ahh!!! ke romantico -!!)

-Deudas de juego que no supo manejar mi hermanito, pero creí que no te interesaba, nunca te habías preocupado por la empresa- respondió Sesshoumaru sin desviar la mirada de la carretera, el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amada hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, se sentía como un adolescente tratando de conquistar a la joven mas seria y tranquila del colegio y era extraño por que Kikyo no le había despertado eso antes, sentía pasión y deseo, pero nunca la necesidad de protegerla y brindarle todo el amor que tenia para que ella se sonrojara de esa manera.

-Si lo se, pero estoy intentando cambiar, creo que no he sido una mujer muy buena… pienso ser una buena esposa y sobre todo apoyarte cuando mas lo necesites- dijo Aome mirando a través de la ventana, rezaba por que los señores McAlone no la reconocieran, por que si lo hacían estaría perdida y hasta podría ir a parar a la cárcel.

-Buenos días señores Taisho- saludo una mujer madura al abrirle la puerta, al parecer los McAlone habían cambiado de ama de llaves, al entrar pudo notar lo cambiada que estaba la casa, tenia mas color y unos cuadros preciosos a través del pasillo, apretó el brazo de Sesshoumaru que caminaba junto a ella y él puso su otra mano para intentar tranquilizarla un poco, estaba muy tensa y no sabia por que. (Aclaracion/: La ama de llaves de los McAlone sabe que son los señores Taisho por que se anunciaron antes de llegar)

-Buenos días- saludo un hombre de estatura imponente, era tan alto como Sesshoumaru, su cabello negro sostenido en una coleta pequeña, la sorpresa en el rostro de Aome se hizo visible y pronto se alegro de ver al joven de mas o menos veintiocho años que sin previo aviso de acerco a él.

-Tsuikotsu… te recuperaste- exclamó Aome tocando la mejilla del joven y con lagrimas en los ojos sonriendo con euforia, se sentía tan feliz de ver al hijo mayor de los McAlone levantado de su cama. Ambos hombres estaban atónitos ante el comportamiento de la mujer, el joven McAlone tardo un poco en reconocerla, pero por fin recordó su rostro.

-Si… eres tú, el ángel que cuido de mí- respondió Tsuikotsu abrazándola con cariño, Sesshoumaru estaba frente a ellos viendo la escena con la sangre hirviéndole de coraje al ver a su esposa abrazada de otro hombre, apretó los puños y trato de contenerse las ganas de golpearlo, tenia que recordar que necesitaban de él para salvar la empresa.

-Sesshoumaru, él es Tsuikotsu McAlone- se dirigió Aome con cariño hacia el apuesto Taisho que ahora era su esposo, ambos se dieron la mano en signo de aprobación- Te conté que trabaje aquí, me toco cuidar de él cuando estaba enfermo, tenia hipotermia debido a los cambios bruscos de temperatura, pero cuando me fui aun estaba muy enfermo- explicó la joven abrazando el brazo de Sesshoumaru, parecía que le daba a entender a Tsuikotsu que él era algo importante para ella.(Demaciado importante -!!)

-Es cierto… jamás me dijiste tu nombre- dijo el joven McAlone invitándolos a pasar al jardín para tomar un té –Yo te decía ángel, pero cuando iba a preguntarte tu nombre, ya no regresaste, dime ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Tsuikotsu sentándose en la mesa blanca seguido por la pareja.

-Tsuikotsu… no he venido a hablar de mi, mi esposo y yo hemos venido a proponerte que formes parte de la Taisho Corporation, se que suena algo drástico, pero estamos buscando un socio que desee invertir en el negocio de la cerámica- dijó Aome con tranquilidad pero en su interior temblaba como una gelatina, movía mucho los dedos y los entrelazaba entre si.

-Le aseguro que es una buena empresa, llena de prestigio y honestidad- puntualizo Sesshoumaru tomando a su esposa de la mano para tranquilizar un poco sus nervios, Tsuikotsu miro a la pareja Taisho y dio un suspiro.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo asociarme con ustedes, tengo un contrato en el extranjero y tendré que viajar constantemente, además supe del accidente que tuvo su camión donde transportaba un pedido importante… lo único que puedo ofrecerles es un préstamo, me lo pagaran cuando sea entregado el pedido y prospere bien la empresa… -Volteo a ver a la joven Aome –Tómenlo como un agradecimiento hacia usted señora Taisho- dijo el joven levantándose de la silla y entrando a la casa por su chequera.

-Kikyo… ¿Me puedes explicar lo que paso hace un momento?- reclamó Sesshoumaru apretando la mano de Aome que lo miro con miedo, estaba celoso, lo podía ver en sus ojos dorados que estaban mas bellos que nunca, pero desprendían furia y enojo, algo que la asustaba.(y a quien no niña linda?? O.o!!)

-Te lo explicare en casa… no desconfíes de mi- respondió Aome volteando hacia la casa viendo que Tsuikotsu ya regresaba, la mirada del joven McAlone se enfrascaba en el rostro de la mujer que tenia enfrente, para él siempre había sido bella y hasta se había prometido casarse con ella cuando se recuperara de la hipotermia, pero verla tomada de la mano de aquel hombre le producía celos y coraje, era imposible que se casara con él, ahora estaba casada y quizás hasta tendría hijos con su esposo.

-Aquí tienen… un millón de dólares, que me podrán pagar en mensualidades de cuarenta y dos mil dólares, si no me encuentran deposítenlo a esta cuenta- explico el joven McAlone entregándole una tarjeta a Sesshoumaru y el cheque, después de hacer lo necesario, Aome y Sesshoumaru se despidieron de Tsuikotsu quien no dejo de ver a la dulce mujer que años atrás lo había cuidado tan bien.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya se tardaron mucho- dijo un joven caminado de un lado a otro mirando constantemente el reloj en su muñeca, ya era la una de la tarde y su hermano mayor había salido junto con su esposa desde las diez de la mañana, el mas joven de los Taisho aun no entendía aquel cambio en Kikyo, parecía ser otra, mas atenta, mas inteligente y sobre todo mas cuerda, a pesar de que era su amante de la esposa de su hermano, odiaba que esa mujer fuese tan cínica, él al igual que su padre no habían aceptado el matrimonio de Sesshoumaru con Kikyo, sin embargo ahora era diferente, se veía mas reservada, con mas clase y sobre todo esa mirada reflejaba mas cosas que un espejo, podían ver cuando esta feliz o nerviosa, algo favorable para una relación amorosa, Sesshoumaru se veía feliz y casi no discutía con Kikyo.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha… pronto llegaran- dice el señor Taisho revisando el diario, parecía tan tranquilo, casi podría decirse que no le preocupaba la situación de la Taisho Corporation, sin embargo, cuando Inuyasha iba a reclamarle la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando entrar a la pareja de Taishos.

-Tenemos el préstamo- dijo Sesshoumaru con amargura volteando a ver a su esposa quien solo revisaba unos documentos del contrato, la mirada dorada de Inuyasha pudo percatarse de la tensión entre los dos, pero no era como otras veces, ella estaba nerviosa aunque intentaba disimular.

-Muy bien… entonces haré el pedido inmediatamente- respondió Inutaisho saliendo de la oficina, seguido por Inuyasha que ya suponía que Kikyo pelearía con Sesshoumaru otra vez, pero antes de salir volteo a ver a Kikyo, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, parecía que estaba triste, su mirada se veía angustiosa y llena de miedo, pero miedo ¿Por qué?, no le temía a Sesshoumaru, ni a él, entonces a ¿Qué? Al salir Inuyasha, Aome volteo a ver a Sesshoumaru que no decía nada pero si le dirigía una mirada cortante y fría, dio un suspiro y dejo a un lado los papeles que estaba revisando.

-Antes de que digas algo… te quiero decir que esperes a que estemos en casa, no queremos que haya un escándalo aquí o ¿si?- dijo Aome con tranquilidad, pero Sesshoumaru endureció mas las facciones de su rostro y se acerco a ella de manera aterradora, la tomo del brazo con brusquedad y la miro lo mas fríamente posible, Aome solo pudo quejarse en silencio, ya que sabia muy bien lo que a Sesshoumaru le molestaba tanto.

-Vamonos entonces, necesito que me expliques lo que paso en esa casa- ordeno Sesshoumaru jalándola hacia fuera, a pesar de que Aome se trataba de liberar de la fuerte mano de su supuesto esposo, le resulto en vano, ese hombre estaba tan furioso que la joven temía que hiciera una barbaridad, así que solo dejo que la condujera hacia su automóvil –Súbete- dijo con brusquedad haciéndola hacia delante para quedar frente al volvo color bronce que le pertenecía a Sesshoumaru.

-Puedo conducir el mío, además no veo por que me tengas que tratar así- reclamó Aome con la voz temblorosa abordando su automóvil color carmín, al entrar solo suspiro profundamente y por el retrovisor se percato que Sesshoumaru también abordaba su vehículo, encendió el motor y se fueron a la casa de los Taisho, las piernas no dejaban de temblarle a la joven Higurashi que casi estaba segura que le reclamaría por lo que había pasado con Tsuikotsu, pero ¿Qué podría hacer para convencerlo de que no había nada entre ellos?, aparcó enfrente de la mansión y recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, cerro los ojos y trato de sacar valor de sus entrañas.

-Kikyo… baja ya- ordeno el apuesto hombre abriendo la puerta del automóvil, Aome volteo al instante quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Sesshoumaru que la miraba con rabia, la tomo del brazo fuertemente y la hizo bajar del vehículo, la joven frunció el seño y por fin se revelo.

-Basta Sesshoumaru, no voy a permitir que me trates así, si deseas hablar, te espero en mi recamara- advirtió Aome tomando el bolso, entro en la casa y sin mirar atrás subió las escaleras para entrar después a su habitación, seguida por el imponente hombre de cabellos plateados que no espero a que cerrara la puerta para entrar.

-¿Qué relación tienes con ese tal Tsuikotsu?- preguntó molesto Sesshoumaru tomándola de los hombros y zangoloteándola fuertemente, Aome no podía creer que fuese tan violento cuando se enfurecía, incluso se aterro de verlo así, él siendo tan dulce y atento ahora era un verdugo y Aome era su victima, quizás la mas asustada del mundo.

-Por favor Sesshoumaru… me lastimas- dijo Aome intentando librarse de sus manos que lastimaban sus brazos, pero fue inútil –No hay nada entre el joven McAlone… ya te dije que trabaje en esa casa a los diecisiete años- explicó la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos, sin embargo Sesshoumaru la jalo para acercarla mas a él, quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, los ojos de Aome se enfrascaron en los de él.

-Kikyo… ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerte el amor?- preguntó Sesshoumaru casi en un susurro, aunque su mirada seguía siendo asesina –Es por él ¿verdad?- supuso el hombre apretando mas las manos sobre los brazos de la joven que solo gimió ante el dolor que sentía al recibir aquel maltrato pero frunció el seño, sentía como si la hubiesen apuñalado, se armo de valor y lo miro con furia.

-No Sesshoumaru, es por que… por que no puedo- dijo casi gritando bajando la mirada, para Sesshoumaru era sincera, pero ¿Por qué no podía?- Por favor Sesshoumaru… no quiero hacerte daño- susurro Aome entre sollozos, pero las palabras de ella lo aturdían a él, quien no entendía lo que pasaba con su esposa, ella siempre había sido decidida y antes de pensar en los demás, veía la forma de beneficiarse ella misma.

-Kikyo… déjame hacerte feliz- murmuro el joven Taisho aflojando las manos y besando el cuello de la joven que solo abrió los ojos castaños ante aquellos labios que no hacían más que empeorar su situación, los brazos de Sesshoumaru la rodearon, ella podía sentir el calor que emanaba ese cuerpo perfecto de aquel hombre tan cariñoso y aunque trato de resistirse, su cuerpo la traicionaba, con cada roce de los labios de Sesshoumaru, ella caía mas y mas, perdía el control. Pero cuando sintió que Sesshoumaru tocaba su parte mas intima dio un salto y se alejo lo mas rápidamente posible de él, dejándolo atónito y lleno de deseo.

-Lo siento Sesshoumaru… si me dejas explicarte, Tsuikotsu estaba muy enfermo cuando lo conocí y cuando trabaje en esa casa tenia que cuidarlo a él y a sus hermanos, pero no paso nada entre él y yo… creeme por favor-explicó Aome nerviosa mientras Sesshoumaru la observaba, era evidente que estaba nerviosa por la forma en que movía las manos y la vista de un lado a otro, el joven Taisho esbozo una sonrisa, era fascinante para él aquella mujer tan distinta a su esposa, tenia la apariencia idéntica de Kikyo, pero definitivamente era totalmente distinta, esta era tímida y reservada mientras que la otra era descarada y atrevida, le encantaba esta nueva Kikyo y no descansaría hasta hacer que lo amase con locura y pasión, que lo deseara como él la estaba deseando a ella.

-Muy bien Kikyo… pero no deja en claro por que no me habías dicho que trabajaste en esa casa- respondió Sesshoumaru relajándose un poco, pero el rostro de la joven palideció, Aome se dio cuenta que lo había echado a perder nuevamente, pero tenia que pensar rápido para responder sin comprometerse, las manos dejaron de moverse, estaba paralizada, desvió la mirada y vio una fotografía enmarcada de Kikyo, parecía tan segura de si misma, tan despreocupada, tan distinta a ella, aquella timidez e inseguridad eran muy notables.

-Es que no me gusta recordar mi vida antes de conocerte- respondió con la voz temblorosa dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero el hombre se acerco a ella, ya no tenia aquella mirada fría, mas bien volvía a él el deseo por ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, Sesshoumaru la tomo de los brazos y la atrajo hacia si, sus labios de ambos quedaron muy juntos, la respiración de Aome se tornaba entrecortada, la sola presencia de aquel apuesto hombre provocaba un sin fin de sensaciones dentro de ella. (A mi tambien me provocaria muchisimas emociones tener al guapisimo Sessho conmigo .!!)

-Kikyo… te deseo tanto- susurro Sesshoumaru para después besarla con suavidad, Aome recibió el beso algo temerosa –Me encanta que seas así, que te dejes querer- murmuro para después besarla mas y dirigiéndola hacia la cama que estaba en la habitación, con mucho cuidado la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó, sin dejar de besarla, Aome sabia muy bien que no debía dejarse llevar, que no era su esposo, que él era ajeno, pero sentirlo tan cerca, poder saborearlo hacia que sus instintos mas primitivos salieran deseando entregarse a él. Las manos de Sesshoumaru se deslizaron a través de la ropa de Aome que gimió ante el contacto, pero cuando desabrocho el sostén y toco sus pezones ya erectos se sintió en el paraíso, trataba de luchar contra lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía, ya no, así que opto por dejarse llevar, dejarse querer por aquel hombre tan cariñoso, pero el sonido de la puerta hizo que ambos regresaran a la realidad, Aome se levanto de golpe y abrocho su sostén mientras que Sesshoumaru maldecía en silencio y se levantaba para abrir la puerta que en ese momento fue su peor enemiga.

-Señor… la señora Kikyo tiene una llamada- dijo Ayame sosteniendo el teléfono inalámbrico en las manos y hablando con respeto hacia el imponente hombre frente a ella, pero la mirada del joven Taisho era mas que fulminante, quería destruir todo lo que tenia enfrente, pero trato de controlarse, paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos plateados y suspiro para darse la vuelta y mirar a su esposa de frente, estaba muy sonrojada y bajaba la mirada como si fuese un delito penalizado lo que habían hecho, Sesshoumaru no podía explicarse aquella reacción, era algo tan misterioso viniendo de su esposa.

-Kikyo… Ayame dice que tienes una llamada- dijó Sesshoumaru, así que Aome se acerco y tomo el auricular después de dar las gracias a la joven pelirroja que asintió para después irse y cerrar la puerta tras ella, la nueva actitud de Kikyo era la de otra persona, pero ¿Quién podría ser?, Sesshoumaru no se creía mucho aquel cuento de que su esposa quería cambiar así como así, la observaba como caminaba, la forma que movía sus labios, sin embargo no podía ser otra persona mas que Kikyo, eso era algo que tendría que descubrir.

**_CONTINUARA_**

bueno aqui estuvo el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado...

SESSHO: Pues yo si lo disfrute... (miradas picaronas para Aome)

AOME: (sonrojada) Creo que estuvo muy lindo.

INUYASHA: (enojado) Si claro Sesshoumaru, eres un aprovechado...

KIKYO: (¬¬!!)

MELANIE¡¡Chicos por favor comprotense!!

SESSHO: Claro... con una condicion...

MELANIE: (Ò.ó??) cual??

SESSHO: Que no te tardes mucho en la escena donde Aome y yo...

AOME¡¡¡¡SESSHOUMARU!!!!... (O.O!!!)

INUYASHA: No seas tan pervertido...

SESSHO: Mira quien lo dice... tu eres el amante de mi... "esposa" y en mi propia casa.

INUYASHA: Es que le doy lo que tu no (sonrisa cinica)

SESSHO: Por mi quedatela... yo me quedo con Aome

MELANIE¡¡chicos... la unica que decide eso soy YO (ò.Ó!!)

NARAKU: Lo siento se me hizo tarde, tuve que lavar el auto...

KIKYO: No te perdiste de mucho, la melanie dijo que es dueña de nuestro destino (¬¬!!)

MELANIE: En este fic si Kikyo y no me hagas enfadar por que te puede ir muy mal (miradas fulminantes para Kikyo)

INUYASHA: (Poniendose entre Kikyo y yo) Por favor Melanicita, no te enojes...

SESSHO: (Dandome su espada) Toma Melanie... matalos a los dos

MELANIE: XD jijijiji

AOME: Melanie... se supone que tienes que ser neutra en tus fics... al menos eso me prometiste...

MELANIE: Tienes razon (bajo la mirada y devuelvo la espada)...

SESSHO: Hay Aome le quitaste lo divertido a esto...

MELANIE: Bueno (respiro profundamente) creo que estoy mejor...

SESSHO: Eso espero, que todos quieren que continues este fic lo mas pronto posible... a mi me encanta trabajar con Aome (miradas picaronas para Aome quien sonrie y se sonroja)

MELANIE: Esta bien Sessho, prometo que no me tardare mucho (-!!)

AOME: Lectoras y lectores... no olviden visitar los demas fics de nuestra autora Melanie... son: "LO QUE NOS UNIO", "MI CORAZON PUEDE CAMBIAR" y la mas reciente "CAMBIANDO DE VIDA" (-!!)...

MELANIE: Gracias Aome... Bueno ahora si me despido esperando verlos pronto, cuidense mucho y recuerden dejar reviews con sus opiniones, demandas, asesinatos, reclamos, felicitaciones, regaños, golpes, reproches, juicios, demandas, criticas, recordadas de mi mamá, aclaraciones, insultos, etc.

TODOS: (excepto Kikyo) ¡¡Adios!!


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno amigas y amigos lectores aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, he leido sus reviews y me da mucho gusto que sigan mi fic, la verdad es que me desepcione un poco por que una de mis historias no dio mucho resultado y por eso la quite (EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR), pero gracias a sus reviews donde me mandaban que si les gustaria leerlo me anime y lo publicare de nuevo; bueno me tarde un poco en actualizar este fic, por que estube algo atareada, entre la escuela y mis asuntos personales no me habia puesto a seguirlo y mucho menos traer este capitulo, pero despues de darme un tiempo, aqui esta, espero que lo disfruten... Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero si lo quiero mucho (¬¬!! aunque haga sufrir a mi linda Aome) o.O ademas AMO a mi Sessho... y tambien me encanta el bombon de Bankotsu... jijiji Ok ok, ya me cayo para que puedan leer -!!! 

**LA USURPACIÓN**

**_Capitulo 5_**

-Hola Aome… -saludo una voz femenina del otro lado del aparato –Cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero que me descubran- susurro Kikyo con cinismo, mientras que sonreía, pero las manos de Aome temblaban y sus ojos reflejaban el miedo que sentía por dentro, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru que no dejaba de verla.

-¿Estas bien Kikyo?-preguntó Sesshoumaru acercándose a ella, la tomo de los hombros y le dio un beso detrás de la oreja, sin prevenirlo Aome soltó un gemido que se escucho claramente por el teléfono, la furia de Kikyo al saber que su esposo estaba haciéndole cariñitos a esa desconocida le enfermaba, la llenaba de celos, apretó el móvil con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces con mi marido?- preguntó Kikyo con furia, pero Aome no podía responder, estaba demasiado nerviosa ante la cercanía de los labios del apuesto Taisho que la rodeaba con sus brazos y seguía besándola en la oreja y después en el cuello, el sonido de aquellos besos resonaban en el oído de Kikyo que no podía ocultar su enojo, sus ganas de acabar con esa farsa y sacar a esa mujer de la vida de su esposo.

-Cuelga ya el teléfono…- ordeno Sesshoumaru susurrándole al oído pero Aome no hizo caso, mantenía el auricular en su oído, apretándolo mas, pero era incapaz de responder a Kikyo y a Sesshoumaru, quien acaricio el abdomen de la joven provocando una sensación deliciosa en el cuerpo de Aome que emitió otro gemido, las manos del joven Taisho se deslizaron a través de la ropa de Aome y se posaron en sus senos para así acariciarlos con suavidad, mientras que sus labios besaban su cuello dejando un camino de fuego… por que eso sentía Aome que eran, fuego que la quemaban de deseo.

-¡¡BASTA!!… Aome no quiero que te acuestes con mi esposo, ES MÍO… ¿me entendiste?... ¡¡MÍO!!- grito Kikyo con furia colgando el teléfono, Aome se alejo de Sesshoumaru mirándolo con miedo, estaba loca al aceptar aquellas caricias prohibidas, tenia que mantenerse lo mas lejos de aquel apuesto hombre y de sus caricias que no hacían mas que complicarle la existencia. Dejando el teléfono sobre la cama entro rápidamente al cuarto de baño y cerro la puerta con llave, tenia que pensar y controlar aquel deseo que Sesshoumaru hacia despertar.

-Kikyo… sal de ahí- ordeno Sesshoumaru, pero no obtuvo respuesta –Kikyo… por favor deja esos berrinchitos- reclamó el apuesto hombre, pero tampoco consiguió respuesta, trato de no perder la paciencia, así que suspiro y se resigno por el momento –Esta bien Kikyo… te espero en el comedor para cenar- dijo con desgana para después salir de la habitación, al escuchar la puerta, Aome se recargo en la pared de azulejos color crema, de sus ojos emanaron lagrimas, estaba desesperada, no quería seguir engañando a Sesshoumaru, era un hombre cariñoso y apasionado, en cuanto a su familia, su padre y su hermano eran unidos y hacían prosperar la empresa, lo único malo que tenia esa familia era una mujer de cabello negro y mirada castaña con ganas de divertirse. Aome se miro en el espejo, era tan parecida a ella, se quito la peluca de cabello lacio y dejo caer su cabello azabache y ondulado, suspiro lentamente y volvió a sollozar… sentía que no podría con eso, pero aun quedaba mucho tiempo por delante. Después de ducharse, se puso de nuevo la peluca, se maquillo un poco y se cambio de ropa, un vestido de color negro que llegaba a mitad de sus piernas, en la parte de arriba era de tirantes, pero bastante reservado, se puso unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, lisas y del mismo color que el vestido, se puso una gargantilla y unos pendientes a juego con pequeñas piedras de color transparente, se recogió el cabello en un moño con unos cuantos mechones de cabello suelto, aunque al verse al espejo no le gusto mucho, el cabello era muy liso, así que solo se recogió un poco con un par de pasadores con adorno de una flor de cinco pétalos con pequeñas piedritas preciosas de color plateado, ya estaba lista para seguir siendo Kikyo Taisho, así que bajo al comedor.

Un hombre de mirada dorada sentado frente al enorme comedor acompañado de sus dos hijos quienes no habían pronunciado palabra desde que habían llegado, la mirada fría del hijo mayor de Inutaisho ponía en claro que había vuelto a discutir con su esposa, pasando los dedos a través del cabello plateado seguido de un suspiro lleno de cansancio y desesperación, no sabia bien que es lo que pasaba con su esposa, por momentos tenia la ligera sensación de que se dejaba llevar por sus caricias, pero en un instante cambiaba de parecer y lo rechazaba, a una parte de su ser le gustaba eso pero la otra parte deseaba sentirse querido y deseado.

-Hijo… ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Inutaisho tocando el hombro de su hijo mayor que solo dirigió una mirada vacía, se podía notar su confusión en aquellos ojos dorados –Otra vez Kikyo verdad- aseguro el hombre haciéndose hacia atrás y dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de aburrimiento, estaba cansado de que aquella mujer hiciera que su hijo mayor se sintiese como un tonto, pero no podía ayudarlo, nada de lo que decían le hacia entrar en razón a Sesshoumaru, quería tanto a esa mujer.

-Si padre, Kikyo se comprota extraña…- murmuro Sesshoumaru con desgana tomando la copa de vino, sin embargo Inuyasha solo lo observaba, era evidente que no solo con él había cambiado, mas bien parecía otra mujer –Creo que ya no me ama- dijo por fin después de tomar un poco de vino, pero en ese instante llego Aome y logro escuchar aquello, le dolió tanto sentir que lo estaba lastimando, así que pensó lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Buenas noches caballeros- saludo Aome con respeto seguida por los tres hombre que se levantaron al mismo tiempo, sin pensarlo mas se acerco a su supuesto esposo y le dio un beso en los labios, sabia muy bien que no era correcto pero al ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Sesshoumaru ante el gesto cariñoso de ella supo que era lo que tenia que hacer, después se sentaron a cenar, ninguno de los cuatro pronuncio palabra, parecían incómodos ante la presencia de Aome quien solo los miro de reojo.

-Buenas noches- saludo una mujer entrando al comedor, la mirada color chocolate se enfrasco en la dorada del señor Taisho quien se levanto al instante al ver aquella mujer que acababa de entrar, Aome la miro, aquel cabello negro y lacio, la tez blanca como la nieve y aquella expresión de paz eran inconfundibles… era la señora Izayoi, una famosa diseñadora de ropa, pero se decía que había hecho un viaje al continente americano a confeccionar unos vestidos, la joven Higurashi no podía creer que esa mujer fuese la esposa del señor Taisho que parecía mas feliz que nunca, pero Sesshoumaru endureció las facciones y apretó los puños.

-Madre… que bueno que regresaste- exclamó Inuyasha levantándose y abrazando a la mujer de cabello negro que sonrió y acaricio el cabello plateado de él, también se acerco Inutaisho con lagrimas en los ojos, pero el único que no hacia mas que matar con la mirada era el apuesto hombre que estaba sentado a un lado de Aome que no dejaba de ver a la mujer y los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

-¿Por qué haz regresado?- preguntó Sesshoumaru con frialdad, pero Izayoi solo lo miro con dulzura- Te dije que no regresaras Izayoi, te largaste sin pensar en mi padre y en tu hijo, así que no se que haces aquí- reclamó con intenciones de levantarse pero Aome puso su mano sobre el puño de Sesshoumaru que volvió la mirada hacia ella, la expresión en el rostro de Aome era extraña, le daba a entender que no dejaría que sacara a la madre de Inuyasha.

-Sesshoumaru… podemos hablar- susurro Aome levantándose y tomándolo de la mano, trato de conducirlo hacia el despacho, sin embargo seguía con aquella mirada cortante, a pesar de su rabia accedió a ir con ella, algo que agradeció Aome para si misma, estaba muy nerviosa, el solo hecho de quedarse a solas con aquel imponente hombre le hacia estremecer, entraron juntos al despacho y Sesshoumaru cerro la puerta tras ella, Aome trago saliva y pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar nuevamente.

-Y bien… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sesshoumaru cortantemente recargándose en el marco de la puerta, estaba tan atractivo con aquel traje de chaqueta color negro, su camisa blanca con el botón desabrochado y la corbata ligeramente floja, aquellos cabellos plateados y sobre todo esos ojos dorados que brindaban seguridad y emanaban misterio¿Cómo no enamorarse como una loca de ese hombre?, Aome sabia muy bien que estaba mas que enamorada, estaba deseosa de estar con él, algo que definitivamente la asustaba.

-Estabas algo alterado y agresivo con la señora Izayoi- reclamó Aome sacando todo el valor que tenia, sabia muy bien que tenia que enfrentarse a ese hombre, pero el simple hecho de verlo como la miraba y sobre todo la rabia que se reflejaba en su mirada eran para salir corriendo y era eso lo que Aome quería hacer desde que había llegado a esa casa, pero ahora estaba mas involucrada y sobre todo enamorada por mucho que le doliera admitirlo.

-Esa mujer es una arpía… se largo sin importarle que mi padre la necesitaba –explico Sesshoumaru con amargura mientras que su "Esposa" lo miraba con detenimiento –Mi padre tenia problemas en la empresa y necesitaba de su compañera para sacar fuerzas… pero ella se fue dejándolo solo, así que mi padre cayo en una depresión muy grande…- dijo el joven de cabello plateado pasando los dedos por su rostro, camino hacia la ventana para mirar las luces del jardín.

-Sesshoumaru… no tenia idea que tu padre… -comenzó a decir Aome pero Sesshoumaru la miro con furia, era evidente que le dolía mucho saber que su "esposa" no supiera de los problemas de su familia, pero la joven Higurashi no podía mas que tratar de apoyarlo en estos momentos, intento acercarse pero a escasos centímetros se detuvo ante las palabras que le dijo el hombre frente a ella.

-Como ibas a darte cuenta Kikyo, si a ti solo te interesaba gastar dinero y conseguir diversión de donde fuese- reclamó el joven Taisho con la voz entrecortada, sabia muy bien que admitirlo era muy cruel para su corazón que amaba a esa mujer que no hacia mas que arruinar su paciencia.

-Lo siento Sesshoumaru… yo…- comenzó a decir la joven mujer, pero no supo como defenderse, su "esposo" tenia razón, la Kikyo que ella conocía se preocupaba por si misma y nada mas, pero eso cambiaria mientras ella permaneciera en esa casa, así que se armo de valor para continuar hablando –Te prometo que estaré mas cerca de ti y de tu familia… Sesshoumaru tratemos de hacer las pases, tanto nosotros como ustedes- dijo Aome tocando el hombro de Sesshoumaru que la miro sorprendido ante sus palabras.

-¿Segura que te quieres involucrar?- pregunto el hombre de mirada dorada incrédulo, pero la mirada de Kikyo le decía que estaba siendo sincera¿Cómo era posible que fuese así?, definitivamente no era su esposa, entonces ¿Quién era esa mujer?, era tan parecida físicamente, pero ellos sabían que Kikyo no tenia familia, sin embargo eso no explicaba por que esa mujer frente a él estaba usurpando el lugar de su esposa y sobre todo ¿Dónde estaba Kikyo?... se quedo cayado un tiempo tratando de encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas.

-Si Sesshoumaru… estoy segura- respondió Aome mirándolo detenidamente, aquella mirada reflejaban muchas cosas entre ellas cariño, se había enamorado de él, si era así, Sesshoumaru se había enamorado de ella y no solo por que se parecía a su esposa, mas bien por que era tan diferente, la había descubierto, pero no diría nada, prefería a esta mujer que a su esposa que solo lo hacia pasar corajes, así que se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había pasado, como Izayoi había discutido con él por su carrera y sobre todo que se fue cuando su padre mas la necesitaba, para Aome aquella historia no fue tan dramática como lo hacia parecer Sesshoumaru, mas bien solo era que esa mujer deseaba ser mas que la esposa del respetable Inutaisho Taisho, un gesto de valentía y orgullo.

-No comprendo por que mi padre la recibió con los brazos abiertos- gruño Sesshoumaru sentándose en uno de los sillones que ahí se encontraban, se veía enojado, sin embargo Aome se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo a un lado de él, coloco la mano sobre el brazo del hombre en un gesto de paz.

-Y no te has puesto a pensar que quizás la ama… mira Sesshoumaru, eres un hombre cariñoso, educado, responsable que cree que todos deben hacer las cosas como a ti te gustan- reclamó la joven con la voz calida y suave mientras que la mirada del joven Taisho se tornaba enfurecida ante las palabras de su esposa, pero la expresión de ella no cambiaba.

-Estas en un error…- reprocho Sesshoumaru tratando de mirar a otro lado, pero Aome lo detuvo, fijo sus ojos castaños en los dorados de él, aquella mirada le pareció al joven Taisho mas convincente que nunca, la mano de su esposa comenzó a temblar al notar el deseo en sus ojos de él que casi instantáneamente desvió la mirada.

-Mira Sesshoumaru… tu padre es un hombre mayor, puede cuidarse solo y no creo que la señora Izayoi lo haya hecho de mala voluntad, por que no dejas que tu padre tome la decisión acerca de su esposa- sugirió Aome con una hermosa sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de Sesshoumaru, era una mujer extraordinaria y cada vez le gustaba mas.

-Hay algo mas… -dijo el hombre de cabello plateado- Tengo una media hermana… se llama Midoriko y es muy parecida a Izayoi, es algo… -dudo un poco- bueno le gusta divertirse- suspiro Sesshoumaru al hablar de la joven Midoriko que casi como si la hubiesen llamado apareció detrás de la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar hermanito?- dijo una joven de mas o menos quince años de tez pálida, ojos marrones y el cabello lacio con algunos mechones azulados, sonreía al ver a su apuesto hermano que muchas veces era la envidia de sus amigas del colegio, pero cuando la adolescente miro a la joven esposa de Sesshoumaru endureció la expresión en su rostro.

-Hola Midoriko, ella es Kikyo… mi esposa- aclaro Sesshoumaru presentando a Aome que sonrió como siempre haciendo que Midoriko la mirase de pies a cabeza como inspeccionándola, la joven Higurashi sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver la desaprobación en su rostro, pero Midoriko desvió la mirada hacia su hermano.

-Hay Sesshoumaru… -reprocho la joven- Ahora no podré presumirles a mis amigas que mi hermano es el soltero mas codiciado de la ciudad- dijo Midoriko poniendo las manos en sus caderas, por un instante Aome suspiro al ver que no era por ella el reproche en el rostro de la adolescente, así que se acerco a ella y le ofreció la mano para saludarla.

-Hola señorita Midoriko Taisho- dijo Aome tratándola como una adulta, algo que a la joven le encanto ya que todos la trataban como una niña, así que sonrió agradablemente para después susurrarle algo al oído y salir a la sala de estar, Sesshoumaru atónito ante el gesto de su hermana quien no le simpatizaba ninguna de las mujeres que el presentaba como sus amigas.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Sesshoumaru curioso recibiendo una risilla cómplice de su esposa quien le hizo un gesto negativo con el dedo índice y saliendo del despacho seguida por él quien no se imaginaba lo que pasaba, sabia muy bien que su hermana era muy rebelde y que no hacia mas que recibir a cualquier mujer con una grosería o una mala conducta, pero con Kikyo había sido distinto, como si su presencia fuese distinta a las de las demás.

-Buenas noches padre… madre- se despidió Midoriko de los Taisho mayores mientras que a hermanos solo les dio un beso en la mejilla –Kikyo¿Puedes venir por favor?- dijo la joven extendiendo la mano hacia Aome que se quedo atónita ante la pregunta de la adolescente, su rostro palideció por unos momentos, sin embargo tomo la mano de Midoriko y se fue con ella.

-¿Tengo que irme?- preguntó el hijo mayor de Inutaisho ante la propuesta de su padre –Pero, tenia planes para estos dos meses- reclamó Sesshoumaru, pero su padre lo miro detenidamente y toco su hombro, era mas que una sugerencia, era una orden que no podía desobedecer, así que entre dientes Sesshoumaru acepto.

-Hijo… ¿Dónde esta Kikyo?, se supone que vendría- dijo Inutaisho revisando unos contratos de venta y pedidos, Sesshoumaru se toco la barbilla viendo que su esposa no estaba, pero escucho un par de risas en el pasillo de la oficina de Kikyo, una de ellas la reconoció al instante, era la de su hermana, sin embargo la de Kikyo se escuchaba mas dulce que nunca, era muy distinta a la risilla cínica de siempre.

-Hola…- saludo la adolescente abriendo la puerta y asomando solo la cabeza –Papi… Kikyo me trajo para conocer la empresa- explicó Midoriko tomando el brazo de su padre y sonriendo como una niña cuando le dan lo que mas quiere en la vida, después de eso entro Aome buscando algo en el bolso, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru quien estaba mas que enojado, parecía furioso.

-Kikyo… ¿Por qué la trajiste?- preguntó Sesshoumaru con la voz amarga y acercándose amenazadoramente a Aome que solo dio un paso hacia atrás ente la impotente silueta del hombre que no dudo dos veces en tomarla fuertemente de los brazos, Midoriko trato de hablar pero su padre no lo permitió, en cambio salieron de la oficina dejándolos solos en la oficina.

-Ella quería venir Sesshoumaru, no le veo nada de malo que se entere donde trabajan sus hermanos y su padre- respondió Aome tratando de escucharse tranquila, pero su voz era entre cortada y titubeante, algo que no le gusto nada a ella.

-Es una niña, ella se debe preocupar de si misma, aun no tiene por que incluirse en esto- exclamó Sesshoumaru agitándola con un poco de fuerza, sabia que Midoriko tenia solo quince años y no tenia la madurez para estar en los negocios por eso la sobreprotegía diciéndole que solo se ocupara del colegio y de sus asuntos de adolescente, pero la mirada de su esposa decía todo lo contrario.

-Por favor Sesshoumaru, tu hermana es una adolescente no una bebe… ella tiene el derecho de saber de la empresa, tu y yo sabemos que tiene toda la capacidad de entender lo que ocurre aquí…- dijo Aome con reproche ante la mirada fulminante de Sesshoumaru que apretó las manos sobre sus brazos haciéndola gemir.

-No quiero que mi hermana se mortifique por algo que puedo resolver yo- se justifico frunciendo el señor al ver el movimiento negativo que hacia su esposa ante sus palabras, de un solo movimiento Aome se vio libre de las manos de Sesshoumaru quien no dejo que se marchase y la acorralo entre la pared y su bien torneado cuerpo.

-Basta Sesshoumaru… tu hermana quiere saber, además ¿Qué prefieres? Que tu hermana no sepa absolutamente nada de lo que es suyo o que madure al aprender de la empresa, a manejar el dinero que le pagara sus caprichos- dijó Aome un poco mas alterada al verse tan cerca de ese hombre, era como estar peleando con la dulzura y el rencor al mismo tiempo, sentía la respiración de Sesshoumaru sobre su rostro y aquellos ojos dorados mirándola detenidamente.

-Se que debe de saber lo que pasa en esta empresa, pero no quiero mortificarla con los problemas, es aun una niña- respondió el joven Taisho un poco mas calmado, incluso con la voz mas suave y sensual, ya había ganado el deseo otra vez… Aome se dio cuenta de la forma en que Kikyo solía salirse con la suya, usaba su feminidad para hacer que Sesshoumaru Taisho hiciese lo que ella deseara.

-No es una niña Sesshoumaru, es una joven de quince años… ella esta madurando, tu lo viste anoche que me recibió- explico Aome acariciando la mejilla de su "esposo", pero Sesshoumaru tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios –Por favor Sesshoumaru- dijo débilmente al sentir aquella suavidad en sus dedos, era un tormento, pero cuando se disponía a recibir el beso de ese hombre la puerta sonó, así que Aome se alejo y salio de la oficina dejando entrar a Inuyasha que traía los recibos del pedido.

-Kikyo… hablaremos mas tarde- dijo Sesshoumaru antes de que Aome saliera, pero ella no volvió la mirada, temía que viera la frustración que sentía al no saborear aquellos labios tan maravillosos sobre los de ella, así que antes de que la vieran se llevo la mano al corazón, estaba mas loca que nunca, deseaba todo lo de ese hombre que no era mas que el desafortunado esposo de Kikyo, pero no podía mas que aguantar los meses que quedaban, así que suspiro profundamente y salio del lugar donde se había quedado parada.

-Buenos días Kagura- saludo a la secretearía que no la había podido ver desde que había llegado, la joven de ojos rojo-oxido se quedo pasmada ante el saludo de la esposa de su jefe, siempre había sido tan orgullosa y presumida que la había tratado como alguien inferior, pero ahora se comportaba como una dulce jefa, por ello Kagura se levanto de golpe, con la mirada amenazante y la barbilla en son de orgullo ante la mujer que tenia enfrente.

_**CONTINUARA**_

bueno aqui estuvo el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... tarde pero aqui esta, la neta ha sido un poco dificil por que tuve una semana de infiernos y ahora no ha cambiado mucho, pero hice lo posible... tratare de actualizar pronto...

AOME: Lectoras y lectores... no olviden visitar los demas fics de nuestra autora Melanie... son: "LO QUE NOS UNIO", "MI CORAZON PUEDE CAMBIAR" y la mas reciente "CAMBIANDO DE VIDA" (-!!)... ahh y ya esta de regreso "EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR"

MELANIE: Gracias Aome... Bueno ahora si me despido esperando verlos pronto, cuidense mucho y recuerden dejar reviews con sus opiniones, demandas, asesinatos, reclamos, felicitaciones, regaños, golpes, reproches, juicios, demandas, criticas, recordadas de mi mamá, aclaraciones, insultos, etc.

TODOS: (excepto Kikyo) ¡¡Adios!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!!!!!!!... aqui estoy de nuevo dejando otro capitulo de esta historia, pido una disculpa a todos por tardarme tanto pero es que todo se me junto... problemas en mi casa, la ruptura de mi noviazgo (aunque solo eran tres semanas), la escuela con los traajos y me enferme hace poco de gripa, comprenderan que no ha sido tan facil mi vida, pero en fin.. vasta de hablar de mi, los dejo leer mi fic y espero que les guste... quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que lo siguen y me mandan reviews, me dan muchos animos para seguir... bueno a leer se ha dicho!!... los personajes no me pertenecen, pero me gustaria -!!! 

**_Capitulo 6_**

Con una falda lisa de color crema, una blusa blanca, el cabello recogido en un moño con unos cuantos mechones de cabello negro, los ojos rojo-oxido perfectamente bien delineados y los parpados sombreados de color rosa, los labios pintados con un color carmín y una actitud desafiante, la secretaria de Sesshoumaru se veía muy atractiva, capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre que ella quisiera, sin embargo el traje de chaqueta de la mujer que era la esposa del hijo mayor de Inutaisho de color marrón, con una blusa de color blanco, un pantalón perfectamente bien planchado, y que entallaba bien la figura de Aome, su cabello ligeramente recogido con un par de broches en forma de luna con piedras brillantes de color plata y una mirada castaña llena de dulzura y resaltada con poco maquillaje no se quedaba atrás en la lucha, Aome tenia mas clase que nada, se veía elegante y respetada, algo que también le cayo de extraño a Kagura quien había visto a Kikyo con vestidos muy finos pero algo exuberantes y muy llamativos para cualquier hombre, pero la Kikyo que tenia enfrente era distinta, no trataba de llamar la atención de nadie, pero ¿Por qué?

-Buenos días señora Taisho- saludo Kagura con la voz recia y la mirada mas amenazadora que nunca, pero Aome solo le sonrió amablemente y le pidió que se sentara, para después sentarse ella delatante del escritorio de la secretaria, Kagura la miro con detenimiento, cada movimiento por muy insignificante que fuese, Kikyo se movía mas elegante, cuidadosa y delicadamente, parecía que cada cosa tenia un valor insuperable, cosa que le agrado a la secretaria que no le perdía pista a la mujer frente a ella.

-Kagura… necesito que me pongas al tanto de todo lo relacionado a la empresa, para que así le pueda enseñar a la hermana de mi marido lo que tenga que saber- explico Aome con tranquilidad sirviendo dos tazas de café y le entrego una a la mujer de mirada rojo-oxido que se quedo pasmada ante las palabras de ella, no se lo podía creer, la esposa de su jefe estaba poniéndose al tanto de cosas que cualquiera podría decir que no le interesaba.

-Claro que si señora Taisho…- respondió Kagura tomando un par de papeles que tenían contratos importantes, pasaron mas de una hora mientras Kagura le explicaba todo, por primera vez Aome supo lo que le gustaba y era exactamente hacer negocios, revisar los contratos con lujo de detalle y sobre todo conversar con una eficiente secretaria, sin darse cuenta dos pares de ojos dorados las miraban, la dos mujeres rieron ante una broma de Kagura sobre los hombres y Sesshoumaru se aclaro la garganta haciendo que su esposa volviese la mirada hacia él y con una dulce sonrisa regreso a lo que hacia.

-Bueno Kagura, creo que es todo por hoy, al parecer tienes mas trabajo ahora…- dijo Aome levantándose de la silla y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su nueva amiga, la secretaria volvió la mirada hacia su jefe que estaba mas que sorprendido de lo que había pasado, esas dos mujeres siempre se la pasaban peleando, no físicamente pero si con las miradas y ahora estaban hasta riéndose juntas.

-Kikyo… ¿estas lista?- preguntó Midoriko entrando en compañía de su padre que solo entro a la oficina sin decir mas –Recuerda que me prometiste…- dijo siendo interrumpida por la mano de Aome que se sonrojo a mas no poder, sonrió a Kagura y se despidió de Sesshoumaru con solo el movimiento de su mano para salir lo antes posible de la empresa, dejando a todos con una enorme incógnita sobre lo que le había prometido a la joven Taisho que la entusiasmaba tanto.

-Por favor Midoriko… es vergonzoso- reclamó Aome poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y con el rostro mas rojo, la risilla de la adolescente era mas picarona que nunca sabia que ella hablaba enserio al proponer aquello, ella decía que era una fantasía de ella pero por convencerla de que aun no la llevara a cabo Midoriko le había dicho que entonces tenia que realizarla Aome, algo que no pudo negarse por mucho que intento.

-Lo prometiste Kikyo… dijiste que lo harías con tal de que yo esperara para hacerla, así que ahora no te arrepientas- dijo Midoriko entre risillas burlonas y picaronas al ver como la esposa de su hermano fijaba la vista hacia el frente y se integraba al trafico y los nervios en su rostro que eran mas visibles, volvió a reír y tomo su mochila de la parte trasera del automóvil –Aquí esta la revista y he marcado los conjuntos que me gustarían- dijo señalándola, pero Aome no podía ni mirarlos, se sentía mas avergonzada que nunca.

-Midoriko… te das cuenta de que si uso eso frente a tu hermano llegaremos a hacer el… tu sabes, no creo que pueda hacerlo- respondió Aome nerviosa al ver la cara de la joven que decía que era lo mas normal del mundo, pero las manos de la joven Higurashi apretaban el volante, doblo en una esquina y después a dos manzanas aparco el vehículo, dio un largo suspiro –Esta bien lo haré, pero no esta noche, ya que no creo que Sesshoumaru este de humor- se excuso desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

-Hay Kikyo, con un marido como el que tienes yo estaría haciendo el amor con él día y noche- susurro Midoriko haciendo lo mismo que su cuñada, pero aquel brillo en sus ojos revelaba que sabia que ella tenia miedo de su hermano, que sabia muy bien que el tendría muchas ganas de probar su plan, así que juntas entraron a la tienda de lencería para escoger la ropa interior mas sexy de todas, según lo que había dicho la joven Taisho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El bien torneado cuerpo de una mujer de cabello negro se estremece ante las caricias de su amante, entre besos y gemidos aquella sonrisa cínica se hace mas amplia, disfrutar los placeres carnales, fiestas y amantes de todos los tipos eran exactamente lo que ella deseaba, sin ataduras y remordimientos, no es que los tuviera, pero el salir de su casa y tener que llegar antes de que su esposo sospechara de algo la había cansado y por eso se había ido ahora por todo un año, el cabello azabache del hombre frente a ella acariciaban sus senos con tremenda sensualidad, beso los labios de Naraku y arqueo el cuerpo para que aquellas embestidas fuesen mas excitantes, un largo gemido escapo de sus labios, pero en ese momento recordó la manera en que Sesshoumaru era en la cama, tan cuidadoso y atento, salvaje y apasionado, parecía mas un tigre en celo que un hombre, paso la lengua a través de sus labios volviendo a gemir de placer, sus ojos castaños se cerraron para disfrutar mas del momento, pero la imagen de Aome haciendo el amor con Sesshoumaru en su propia cama se apodero de su mente, no podía dejar a un lado aquellos pensamientos, así que a mitad de éxtasis se levanto y se metió al cuarto de baño.

-Kikyo¿Qué te ocurre?, creí que la estábamos pasando bien- reclamó Naraku sentándose a la orilla de la cama, pero Kikyo no hizo caso de las palabras de su amante, solo se miro en el espejo, tenia el cabello revuelto y algo de sudor en el rostro y el cuerpo, Naraku era un gran amante apasionado, pero nada comparado con Sesshoumaru, agito la cabeza y se lavo la cara, debía dejar de pensar en su marido y disfrutar de su año de diversión, así que sin pensarlo mas salio del cuarto de baño.

-Lo siento Naraku… -dijo acercándose con elegancia al apuesto hombre de ojos rojo-oxido que la miraba con extrema lujuria- Estas listo para la segunda ronda- exclamó Kikyo con voz sensual y sentándose en las piernas de Naraku quien beso sus labios y acaricio su espalda, la siguió besando hasta recostarla de nuevo en la cama, al principio había empezado suave y tranquilo pero después se torno salvaje y posesivo, pasaba la lengua por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su feminidad a la cual acaricio con la lengua haciéndola gozar mas de la cuenta y sin previo aviso la penetro con salvajismo haciéndola gritar de placer que por ese momento se olvido de todo lo relacionado a su marido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Esta bien iré a ponérmelos, pero solo para ver como se me ven- dijo Aome entrando a su habitación con cuatro bolsas de colores donde estaban las compras que habían hecho, Midoriko se había quedado en la sala de estar a leer una revista y esperando a que su cuñada se probara los conjuntos, se abrió la puerta principal dejando entrar a un apuesto Taisho que se pasaba los dedos a través del hermoso cabello plateado, verlo tan fatigado le dio una idea a la adolescente que dejo la revista a un lado para ir con su hermano mayor.

-Hola Sessho… te vez algo cansado, por que no te vas a dar una ducha en lo que yo preparo algo de comer- sugirió Midoriko con una sonrisa algo extraña a la que no le dio mucha importancia ya que su día había sido mas que fastidioso, sabia que tenia que salir de viaje en un par de horas para arreglar unos negocios en Suiza, pero lo que mas le agotaba era no haber visto a su esposa en todo el día.

-¿Dónde esta Kikyo?- preguntó subiendo las escaleras pero no obtuvo respuestas ya que su hermana menor ya estaba en la cocina, se encogió de hombros y fue a su habitación, antes de entrar se quito la chaqueta y se aflojo la corbata, dejo su maletín a un lado de la puerta y la abrió dejando al descubierto una mujer con el cabello ondulado y en ropa interior, un conjunto muy provocativo que solo cubría un poco, excelente para una luna de miel o para seducir a un marido, pero al ver como se cubría ante un simple espejo se rió, era mas tímida, y aquel cabello azabache ondulado era mas bello que el lacio, a un lado de ella estaba una silla con una peluca de cabello lacio, así que cerro la puerta con sumo cuidado y después de controlar el deseo dentro de él toco.

-Enseguida abro- dijó la joven de tez blanca poniéndose la peluca lo mas rápido posible y un albornoz para cubrir su cuerpo ya que se estaba probando el conjunto de ropa interior mas provocativo de todos, al abrir la puerta se quedo paralizada al ver a Sesshoumaru, con la expresión de picardía muy parecida a la de su hermana, se cubrió aun mas y se hizo a un lado para que el apuesto hombre entrara, pero Sesshoumaru tomo unas bragas de color azul cielo y sonrió con sensualidad.

-Estas están muy lindas- murmuro entregándoselas, pero Aome se enrojeció mas por la manera en que se las entrego, rápidamente empezó a guardar toda la ropa interior con sumo nerviosismo y sin darse cuenta se desamarro el albornoz dejando al descubierto un conjunto de encaje negro con una rosa en el lado derecho, que solo se sostenía por una diminuta tira dejando ver los redondos senos de la joven frente a él, trago saliva y se acerco con cuidado para no asustarla, paso sus manos por sus hombros y cubrió su cuerpo con la tela de la bata color violeta, la tomo de los hombros y beso con suavidad su cuello, provocando un suspiro en los labios de Aome.

-Midoriko… me dijo que tenia que probármelos- susurro torpemente tratando de ahogar el deseo y la excitación que tenia al sentir los labios de Sesshoumaru –tu hermana quería realizar una fantasía, pero le dije que aun era muy joven para hacerlo- siguió explicando pero su voz se escuchaba entrecortada mientras que Sesshoumaru seguía besándola con paciencia y elegancia, bajando las manos a los brazos –Y dijo que tendría que realizarla yo para que después se la contara- termino Aome por fin cerrando los ojos al sentir las manos de Sesshoumaru en su abdomen acariciándola con pasión.

-¿Qué clase de fantasía?... espero que sea sexual- murmuro Sesshoumaru bajando las manos hacia la feminidad de Aome que gimió ante el contacto de los dedos con la tela y su piel, que a duras penas pudo hablar sobre lo que tenia que explicar, teniendo la respiración agitada y los poderosos pectorales de aquel hombre en su espalda no era fácil coordinar las palabras, así que intento alejarse un poco, pero lo único que consiguió es amoldarse mas al cuerpo de Sesshoumaru que siguió besándole el hombro que ya había desnudado.

-Pues… ella quería bailar sensualmente frente a un hombre con una ropa interior provocativa para provocar excitación sobre él y después hacer el amor hasta el amanecer- explicó Aome abriendo los ojos y mirándose al espejo, estaba mas que loca, estaba con un hombre casado deseando hacer el amor con él mientras que su verdadera esposa estaba con otros hombres, además se daría cuenta Sesshoumaru de que ella no era Kikyo por que era virgen y sabia que cuando una mujer es virgen y tiene su primera relación sexual suelen sangrar, eso la delataría por completo, tenia que separarse de él lo antes posible y así no cometer un error.

-¿eso te dijo?- preguntó Sesshoumaru conteniendo la risa y separándose de Aome quien dio gracias a Dios por lo sucedido –Y ¿tu le creíste?- dijo con la sonrisa mas amplia del mundo –Esa niña lo único que quiere es algo para presumirles a sus amigas… míralo de este modo Kikyo, Midoriko sabia muy bien lo que estabas haciendo aquí y me ha mandado a darme una ducha sabiendo que quizás te encontraría desnuda o en ropa interior y así haríamos el amor, ella te preguntaría y tu le dirías que lo hago exquisitamente- dijo con una risa cínica y sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Eso piensas?- dijo Aome sorprendida ante las palabras de Sesshoumaru quien no dejaba de reír – ¿crees que lo haces exquisitamente?- murmuro la joven con algo de timidez cubriendo el hombro desnudo, miro a su supuesto esposo y sonrió- Creo que me he dejado engañar por una jovencita de quince años- rió un poco Aome para entrar al cuarto de baño y preparar la tina para que Sesshoumaru pudiese bañarse. Sesshoumaru estaba mas que convencido que esa mujer no era su esposa, al verla sin esa tonta peluca y con aquel conjunto había sentido algo tan fuerte que ni por Kikyo lo había sentido, se acababa de dar cuenta de que a la que amaba era esa mujer misteriosa que le preparaba la ducha, Kikyo lo apasionaba pero esta mujer lo hacia amar, desearla con mas pasión que nunca para probar que tan inocente podía ser, según lo que recordaba, Kikyo saldría de viaje dentro de un año, así que debía conseguir que lo amase con locura antes de que se pudiese marchar, por que no la dejaría irse ahora que había descubierto que la amaba a ella y no a su esposa.

-Kikyo… -susurro una joven de cabello negro asomándose a la habitación de su cuñada quien estaba frente al espejo arreglando el cabello lacio en un moño que para su desgracia no le quedaba bien, los mechones de cabello eran tan lacios y sin gracia que murmuro unas palabras y volvió a peinarlo, Midoriko entro con cuidado al escuchar la ducha, debía ser su hermano que no había logrado nada con su esposa.

-Pasa Midoriko… tu hermano no tarda en salir de la ducha- dijo la mujer colocándose dos pasadores en el cabello y puso un poco de color a sus mejillas para después volver la mirada hacia la joven adolescente que no dejaba de verla, así que se levanto y guardó lo que quedaba de ropa en uno de los cajones de los armarios.

-Te ha descubierto ¿verdad?- preguntó Midoriko con inocencia viendo el sonrojo en Aome tan evidente –Bueno, ese es un si… pero ¿Qué te dijo?- insistió la adolescente sentándose en la cama que ahora tenia un edredón color azul marino, Aome lo había cambiado tan pronto como pudo, no le gustaba nada el blanco, se veía tan serio y poco adecuado para una pareja de casados y además jóvenes como lo era Sesshoumaru y Kikyo.

-Si Midoriko… pero no como tu crees, tuvo la amabilidad de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar- explicó Aome poniéndose unos pendientes y una gargantilla a juego, viendo en la mirada de su "cuñada" la frustración que sentía al ver que su plan había fallado –Midoriko… no me gusto nada que me hicieras esto… tu hermano y yo no necesitamos que nos pongas trampas- reclamó tomándola de los hombros, pero en ese instante salio Sesshoumaru con solo una toalla enredada en su cintura, dejando al descubierto todos los músculos de su pecho y abdomen, un suspiro escapo de los labios de Aome al verlo en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño, estaba mas atractivo que nunca, el cabello mojado y unas cuantas gotitas de agua traviesas alojadas en las líneas marcadas por sus pectorales, se mordió el labio inferior para desviar la mirada.

-Guau hermanito… te vez bien- sonrió Midoriko saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, estaba claro que no se daría por vencida de que ellos hicieran el amor para que Aome después se lo contara, pero Sesshoumaru solo se limito a terminar de secar su cuerpo y dirigirse al armario para sacar su traje de chaqueta, colocándolo en la cama, dejando a una Aome atónita al creer que la iba a seducir nuevamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Kikyo?- pregunto Sesshoumaru al verla tan quieta, pero Aome solo pudo mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, así que el apuesto Taisho comenzó a cambiarse, se quito la toalla dejando al descubierto su miembro provocando que Aome solo desviara la mirada hacia el espejo, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sesshoumaru que termino de ponerse los calzoncillos y pantalones, se puso después la camisa y sin poder mas Aome fue hacia él para abrochar los botones de esta, la calida piel de Sesshoumaru era como de seda y las manos de Aome solo temblaban, después le puso la corbata amarrándola con mucha astucia, solía hacerlo cuando Bankotsu terminaba por desesperarse al no poder.

-Gracias Cariño, ahora ayúdame a hacer las maletas- dijo Sesshoumaru mientras sacaba las maletas del armario, pero Aome se quedo paralizada, se marchaba y no le había dicho nada, pero ¿Por qué se marchaba?, no podía creerlo lo había ahuyentado sin querer- Vamos Amor, no me quedan mas que una hora para llegar al aeropuerto- susurro el joven Taisho acercándose a ella y besándola con dulzura, solo así pudo reaccionar la joven Higurashi.

-¿Saldrás de viaje?- preguntó Aome con la voz entrecortada aun en brazos de Sesshoumaru que esbozo una sonrisa y volvió a besarla -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- insistió la joven abrazándolo con fuerza, sentía que lo perdía, pero recordó la forma en que se había dirigido a ella (Amor… Cariño) no se escuchaba como si estuviese molesto o tratara de alejarse de ella, entonces solo se trataba de un viaje de negocios.

-Tranquila Kikyo, solo me voy dos meses, pero regresare- respondió Sesshoumaru con la voz mas sensual que nunca, que decía que iba a desear algo de ella que Aome no estaba dispuesta a dar, que tonta se sentía al creer que Sesshoumaru se aguantaría las ganas hasta que llegara su mujer, pero se llenaba de tristeza al saber que esa mujer disfrutaría de un hombre tan cariñoso como lo era Sesshoumaru, se negó a llorar así que solo le quedo ayudar a empacar la ropa de su ahora esposo, sin decir mas, en menos de una hora Sesshoumaru ya estaba en el avión viajando hacia Suecia y Aome solo tenia que darse prisa para arreglar todo lo que Kikyo había desarreglado.

-Bien Midoriko, es hora de que regreses a la casa, tengo algo que hacer- dijo Aome dirigiéndose a la joven Taisho que solo la miro con curiosidad, esto hizo que la mujer solo se pusiera mas nerviosa, sin embargo logro esbozar una sonrisa que dejo claro lo que la adolescente sospechaba.

-Kikyo… te verías mejor con el cabello ondulado, tus ojos no van con ese tonto corte- susurro Midoriko por fin, haciendo que Aome suspirara ante las palabras de la joven, sonrió y la tomo de la mano, se acerco al automóvil color carmín para poder llevarla a su casa, pero ya en el interior Midoriko la miro con cara de niña inocente pidiendo su juguete favorito- Kikyo… llevadme contigo, no quiero estar sola en la casa- dijo en modo de suplica, Aome la miro por un rato y al ver que Midoriko se comportaba mejor de lo que le habían advertido no tuvo mas remedio que llevarla consigo.

-Esta bien Midoriko, pero si me prometes que cambiaras tus modales, sabes muy bien que a tus padres no les gustan- advirtió Aome poniendo en marcha el vehículo, la adolescente sonrió en forma de que aceptaba sus normas –Primero cambiaremos esas ropas- dijo la joven dirigiéndose al centro comercial.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Hola Sesshoumaru- saludo un joven de mas o menos veintiséis años, tenia el cabello plateado y los ojos color dorado, su sonrisa se amplio aun mas al estrechar a su primo que tenia seis años de no verlo, pero en cuanto abordaron el jaguar negro de Youko Kurama, quien se quedo muy serio al ver el cansancio de su primo.

-Vaya Youko si que te gusta el lujo- murmuro Sesshoumaru en tono de broma, pero su primo solo le mostró un periódico que decía que Naraku McAlbreght había sufrido un accidente fatal y que iba acompañado por una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y lacio, rápidamente Sesshoumaru reconoció a Kikyo y endureció la mandíbula, estaba mas que furioso por el ridículo que había hecho al ser su esposo, lo bueno era que no sabían la identidad de esa mujer, la ponían como la hermosa acompañante de Naraku.

-Lo siento Sesshoumaru… vi hoy la noticia, creí que lo sabias- dijo Youko Kurama tratando de animarlo, pero lo que se le hizo raro era que su primo estaba muy tranquilo, parecía que no le importaba –Sesshoumaru… es Kikyo ¿verdad?- insistió Youko, pero su primo solo asintió, su vista se fijo en el móvil de su chaqueta, marco un numero y hablo con una mujer a la que le decía cariño, algo que le sorprendió mas aun al joven de mirada misteriosa.

-Si es Kikyo, pero ella se largo con su amante dejándome a una usurpadora que tomara su lugar en casa y en mi vida, lo peor del caso es que ella es una mujer fantástica llena de inocencia, amor, bondad… Y Kikyo solo la uso para hacer sus porquerías- explicó Sesshoumaru con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, parecía mas feliz y lleno de ilusión que antes –Esta mujer que tengo en casa es mas hogareña, mas atenta, pero demasiado tímida, a veces creo que se somete a mis caricias y que sede a hacer el amor conmigo, pero después se separa de mi con la cara pálida y llena de remordimiento- siguió el joven Taisho acariciando sus labios.

-Espera…. Espera, estas diciéndome que sabes que esa mujer no es tu esposa y aun así quieres acostarte con ella- exclamó Youko sorprendido de la reacción de su primo que se caracterizaba por ser el mas sensato de los tres jóvenes, habían sido compañeros de fiesta y siempre era Sesshoumaru el que los cuidaba y les hacia ver sus errores con sabiduría y madurez, pero ahora estaba diciendo locuras –Sesshoumaru… te recuerdo que por Kikyo te peleaste con tu hermano y conmigo, por que según tu estabas muy enamorado- reclamó, pero Sesshoumaru no cambio su semblante de satisfacción.

-Lo se Youko, pero si vieras a esa mujer, es como un ángel, la verdad es que Kikyo fue la pasión, la lujuria y la locura, pero esta nueva mujer es amor, cariño, comprensión y todo lo relacionado a la tranquilidad- explicó Sesshoumaru con entusiasmo, Youko comprendió que su primo se había enamorado de verdad, así que sonrió con complicidad aparcando el automóvil delante de una gran mansión estilo francesa.

-Bien primito, entonces debemos celebrar… a todo esto como se llama es fabulosa mujer- preguntó Youko Kurama, pero Sesshoumaru solo guardo silencio, no sabia bien cual era el nombre de esa mujer, solo sabia que era muy parecida a Kikyo, y que usaba una estúpida peluca para ser idéntica a su esposa.

-No lo se, solo se que su verdadero cabello es ondulado y esa mirada, que te dice tanto y a la vez nada, además se lleva muy bien con Midoriko, y tu y yo sabemos que no se lleva bien con nadie- exclamó Sesshoumaru saliendo del jaguar de color negro, parecía mas tranquilo, estaba deseando que su esposa saliera de su vida y así poder dejar a la usurpadora en su casa por siempre, pero algo dentro de él decía todo lo contrario.

-Muy bien… muy bien, Sesshoumaru, estas dispuesto a hacerla tuya en todo el amplio de la palabra, pero si es tan pura e inocente como dices no cederá tan fácil, además si tu esposa regresa tendrás que dejarla ir- puntualizo Youko Kurama haciéndolo ver la realidad, Sesshoumaru suspiro pasando los dedos a través de los cabellos plateados, sabia muy bien que su primo tenia razón, Kikyo le gustaba mucho el dinero y regresaría, sin embargo él no estaba dispuesto hacérsela fácil, se le pondría lo mas difícil posible para que se cansara y se fuera de nuevo a sus aventuras.

-Si lo he considerado Youko, pero si Kikyo decidió verme la cara, le pagare con la misma moneda… haré que se arrepienta de haber puesto a esa mujer en mi cama, se que gozare mas que con ella, aquellos reproches y sus desprecios… -respondió Sesshoumaru apretando los puños, estaba dispuesto a ser feliz de una buena vez, casarse con Kikyo había sido el peor error de su vida, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo y sabia que la usurpadora seria la adecuada para ayudarlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------**continuara**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno aqui esta... algo atrevidon, pero no tanto, esperen a ver lo que les tengo preparado para el lemon de este fic, en fin... espero saber si les gusto o no el capitulo... opiniones, demandas, asesinatos, reclamos, felicitaciones, regaños, golpes, reproches, juicios, demandas, criticas, recordadas de mi mamá, aclaraciones, insultos, etc. ahora me despido deseandoles un bonito dia /noche... cuidense y recuerden que el 18 de marzo es mi cumpleaños, se aceptan regalos -!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola Lectores y lectoras que siguen este fic o que apenas lo vieron, creo que tarde un poco en actualizarlo, pero aki esta como ustedes lo pidieron, desgraciadamente no pude subir este capitulo antes por cosillas que me pasaron, en fin basta de hablar es hora de leer... los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a su creadora... 

_**La Usurpacion**_

_Capitulo 7_

Han pasado ya seis meses desde que Aome Higurashi había entrado en casa de los Taisho, todo había cambiado para bien, la empresa Taisho Corporation iba en mejoras, la joven Midoriko se había vuelto inseparable de Aome, se portaba mejor, asistía al colegio y salía de compras con ella, Sango se había convertido en la acompañante de la adolescente, mientras que Ayame era de Aome, Sesshoumaru era muy cariñoso pero paciente, algo que le sorprendió mucho a la joven Higurashi que lo trataba de evitar, cada día se enamoraba mas de él y al saber que Kikyo había tenido un accidente se había propuesto a ayudarlos al cien porciento para que todo prosperara bien, ahora festejaban sus quince años de la mas joven de los Taisho, Izayoi estaba mas contenta al regresar con su familia y Sesshoumaru ya había comprendido todo lo que había pasado, ahora solo quedaba seguir por unos cuantos meses mas la farsa de ser Kikyo. Mientras Aome se preparaba para la celebración y peinaba la peluca con gran dificultad no se dio cuenta que unos ojos marrones la observaban para darle una sorpresa y enseñarle el hermoso vestido color azul que le habían comprado, pero antes de que entrara por completo Aome se quito la peluca dejando su cabello ondulado suelto.

-¿Kikyo…?- murmuro Midoriko al entrar con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, estaba mas que sorprendida de lo que veía, pero se quedo callada esperando una respuesta de la joven que estaba mas pálida que nunca, no sabia que iba a hacer -¿Cuándo te arreglaste el cabello?- insistió la adolescente dando un par de pasos hacia ella y tocando un mechón de cabello azabache, la miro con detenimiento y espero.

-Pues… yo… quería darles una sorpresa- dijo Aome pronunciando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza –Fue un día que te fuiste al colegio y no pase por la empresa- respondió con un ligero suspiro al ver la cara de alegría de su "cuñada" que al parecer le había creído, así que dejando eso de lado le dijo que se sentara y que ella la ayudaría a arreglarse para que se viera mas bonita que nunca. Después de un rato estaba frente al espejo mirando a la mujer que se reflejaba, tenia un vestido color rojo que le quedaba muy bien, entallaba bien su cuerpo, con unas zapatillas de tacón bajo con unas tiras que la sostenían, su cabello estaba bien acomodado en un moño con mechones cayéndole, estaba mucho mejor, así se veía bien, como adoraba su cabello, se acomodaba perfectamente, se termino de poner unos pendientes y una gargantilla a juego, tomo una frazada de seda color rojo muy suave y la puso sobre sus hombros, estaba mas que lista, ahora solo rogaba por que no se dieran cuenta del cabello por que Midoriko no permitió que se pusiera de nuevo la peluca, incluso se la había llevado.

-Vamos Kikyo… -ordeno Midoriko tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la sala principal, mientras bajaban las escaleras adornadas con una hermosa alfombra estilo antiguo, Aome trago saliva para que así se pudiese quitar esos nervios que la estaban matando por dentro.

-Te vez preciosa- susurro Sesshoumaru tomándola de la mano al bajar las escaleras, el contacto físico con él se había vuelto escaso después de que había llegado de su viaje, se dedicaba a los negocios y no intentaba hacerle el amor, solo la conquistaba con detalles, Aome sonrió –Te queda mejor el cabello ondulado- murmuro al oído de su "esposa", la joven Higurashi abrió los ojos como platos al notar que Sesshoumaru se había dado cuenta del cambio, estaba muy al pendiente de ella, apretó la mano y el hombre a un lado de ella sonrió ante el acto de nervios.

-Lo siento Sesshoumaru- se disculpo avanzando hacia los invitados que sonreían y hablaban sobre la joven Midoriko que había escogido un hermoso vestido, Aome pudo ver a alguien familiar, era un hombre de cabello negro sostenido en un trenza, sus ojos azules del joven se posaron en ella, estaba claro que la había reconocido, este se acerco lentamente mientras que Aome desvió la mirada –Tengo que ir por un refresco, no me tardo- se excuso para poder alejarse del hombre, pero no lo consiguió, sintió la mano de él en su brazo.

-¿Aome?-murmuro Bankotsu reconociéndola, pero Sesshoumaru pronto estuvo a su lado para protegerla, la joven Higurashi se quedo un momento pasmada al ver la forma en que se veían los dos hombres, no sabia que hacer, las palabras no le salían de la boca, el brazo de Sesshoumaru abrazo su cintura y Bankotsu tuvo que soltarla esperando una respuesta por parte de Aome que no dejaba de verlo.

-¿Disculpe?- respondió Aome al fin, poniendo una expresión de confusión, ahora era Kikyo Taisho, esposa de Sesshoumaru, no podía dejar que un incidente así le echara a perder todo y que la familia Taisho la mandara a la cárcel –No me llamo de esa manera… mi nombre es Kikyo Taisho, esposa de Sesshoumaru Taisho- dijo la joven estirando la mano para que Bankotsu besara la parte superior y con una sonrisa amable.

-Disculpe mi insolencia señora Taisho- se disculpo el joven de tez bronceada –Mi nombre es Bankotsu McAlbreight- se presento depositando un beso en la mano de Aome, Sesshoumaru rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era hijo de un famoso empresario, dueño de una agencia de Viajes.

-Mucho gusto señor McAlbreight, su padre es dueño de Viajes Primavera, una agencia muy reconocida ¿verdad?- dijó Sesshoumaru estrechando la mano de Bankotsu que no se quedaba con solo saber que no era Aome la mujer que tenia enfrente, pero no había forma de saberlo con exactitud, mas por que se había llamado a si misma Kikyo, una mujer muy reconocida por ser la esposa de uno de los hijos de Inutaisho, dueño de una empresa muy famosa y millonaria.

-Mi amor… por fin te encuentro- exclamó una mujer madura, de más o menos treinta y tantos años con un elegante traje de chaqueta que tomo el brazo de Bankotsu –Hola… soy Arashi McAlbreight- se presento con una inmensa sonrisa, Aome se dio cuenta de que Bankotsu se había casado con una mujer mucho mayor que él, pero para la joven Higurashi no fue tan malo, parecía feliz o al menos eso aparentaba.

-Mucho gusto señora, Sesshoumaru Taisho y mi esposa Kikyo Taisho- agrego Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa agradable pero fría, parecía que se estaba hartando de las presentaciones, así que sin pensarlo mas, Aome se despidió de la pareja y tomo a su "esposo" del brazo para llevarlo con los demás invitados, hasta que la vista castaña se poso en un hombre de mas o menos veintiséis años con cabello plateado y ojos dorados que se acercaba a ellos, Sesshoumaru sonrió al verlo, pero Aome no lo reconoció, Kikyo no le había enseñado ninguna foto de ese hombre que la miro con detenimiento.

-Hola primo, lamento llegar tarde, pero el jaguar tuvo algunos problemas- excuso y saludo a la joven Higurashi depositando un beso en la mano, Aome sonrió, pero no fue capaz de decir nada ya que las palabras de ese hombre se dirigían a Sesshoumaru, eran primos no tenia ni idea así que mejor opto por ir con Midoriko que estaba al otro lado del salón, se despidió amablemente y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Es ella… ¿Qué te parece?-dijó Sesshoumaru entregándole una copa de vino a su primo que miro a la joven de cabello ondulado de pies a cabeza para después esbozar una sonrisa picarona, levanto la copa en signo de brindis con un brillo en los ojos que no le gusto mucho a Sesshoumaru que lo miro con frialdad, tomaron un poco de vino.

-Preciosa… Y sobre todo elegante, nada que ver con tu esposa Kikyo- susurro Youko Kurama en tono burlón –Como no vas a querer llevártela a la cama, es exquisita- puntualizo el joven de cabello plateado sin quitarle la vista de encima a Aome que sonreía a Midoriko y le arreglaba un poco el vestido, su primo Sesshoumaru le dio un codazo para que dejara de ver a su "esposa", Youko volvió la mirada hacia él y sonrió en complicidad –Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- se disculpo el joven con una risa cínica que enfureció a Sesshoumaru que apretó la copa que tenia en la mano.

-No te pases de listo Youko- advirtió Sesshoumaru con la voz ronca –Ella ahora es mi esposa y creedme que lo seguirá siendo, Kikyo esta muerta- dijo con amargura tomándose el vino de un solo trago, estaba molesto ante la idea de perderla, así que después de charlar un poco fueron a felicitar a Midoriko que estaba mas que contenta al ver a toda su familia, sobre todo a Youko Kurama, quien se había alejado de los Taisho a causa de la pelea con Sesshoumaru, al darle la noticia que se casaba con Kikyo, a quien conoció en una discoteca, al principio Youko creía que solo era una aventurilla, sin embargo cuando su primo le dijo que pensaba llevársela al altar, casi le da un infarto, la había investigado y descubrió que era una mujer con un pasado muy feo con respecto a los hombres, era de cascos ligeros y muy ambiciosa, se lo advirtió a su primo, pero no hizo caso y se caso, por ello ya no volvió a casa de él, debido a que no le caía bien esa mujer, sin embargo la Kikyo de ahora, la usurpadora era mas que agradable, parecía una señora en toda la extensión de la palabra y la manera en que Sesshoumaru la veía dejaba bien en claro el interés en ella.

-Bueno princesa, creo que es hora de que regrese…- deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de la adolescente que sonrió ante aquel acto –Estaré por unos días hospedado en "El Imperial"- dijo Youko entregando una tarjeta con el número de habitación y teléfono a su primo que estaba junto a su esposa, Midoriko rogó que se quedara por lo menos esa noche, sin embargo el joven no quiso hacerlo, puso de pretexto la infinidad de asuntos que tenia que resolver y así se marcho.

----------------------------------------------

Eran las doce de la noche y la casa de los Taisho estaba en un profundo silencio, los pasos de una mujer que pasaba a través del bello jardín se escuchaban tan suaves como la brisa que acariciaba su cabello ondulado, la Luna daba un brillo especial al azabache y a los castaños ojos de la mujer que no podía quitar de su mente aquella noticia, al verla en el periódico casi se le había detenido el corazón al reconocer a Kikyo, sin embargo la nota no decía si vivía o estaba muerta, esto complicaba mucho la situación, si Kikyo estaba muerta ella estaría ahí mucho tiempo, pero si estaba viva y herida necesitaba de su familia, no sabia lo que tenia que hacer, por que si decía lo de la usurpación podrían mandarla a la cárcel y a Kikyo dejarla sola en su situación.

-Ahhh… ¿Qué puedo hacer?- susurro Aome sentándose en una de las orillas de la hermosa fuente que había sido adornada con luces y flores de colores, aquel jardín parecía un verdadero paraíso, tenia árboles grandes y frutales, con unos rosales que daban rosas de color rojo, blanco, amarillo y rosa, tenia variedad de plantas y flores exóticas y la fragancia de todas ellas embriagaban al instante, el clima ahí era fresco y la vista hacia el horizonte revelaba un inmenso campo verde y tranquilo, otro suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-Es tarde- murmuro una voz varonil acercándose a la fuente, la silueta no era la de Sesshoumaru, pero era muy parecida –No deberías estar en cama ya- preguntó el joven Taisho sentándose a un lado de ella, los ojos dorados no la miraron y el cabello plateado acariciado por el viento le daba personalidad al hombre, los ojos castaños de Aome se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta que era el hermano de Sesshoumaru, quien como ella no podía dormir.

-Inuyasha…. Creí que estabas dormido- dijó Aome sin quitarle la vista de encima, ella podía ver que algo le preocupaba, que se sentía mal, pero no lograba saber lo que eso era -¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?- preguntó la joven con voz suave mientras que Inuyasha volvía la mirada hacia ella con una expresión de furia y dolor, cosas que a la joven Higurashi la asustaron, ya que el mas joven de los Taisho estaba mas misterioso que nunca, la miro detenidamente mientras que la brisa hacia que sus cabellos bailaran con sensualidad.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Inuyasha de repente dejando a Aome atónita ante sus palabras que fue incapaz de responder- Ya me di cuenta que no eres Kikyo, por que ella sufrió un accidente- dijo el joven enseñándole el periódico que llevaba en el cinturón del pantalón, Aome retuvo la respiración, se puso pálida y abrió mas los ojos, estaba perdida, si Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de ello también Sesshoumaru, pero no le había dicho nada¿Por qué? si la habían descubierto por que no la habrían mandado a la cárcel para ir a buscar a Kikyo.

-Te diste cuenta- dijo por fin Aome bajando la mirada y juntando las manos en su regazo, la tristeza y el miedo se juntaron en su corazón, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esta farsa se viniera abajo si es que no lo había hecho aun, la mirada de Inuyasha la culpaba y su razón le decía que tenia que salir corriendo cuanto antes, pero sus piernas no le respondían y su sentido del deber no la dejaba ser cobarde, mas bien le decía a gritos que enfrentara lo que venia.

-Desde el primer día que me rechazaste… pero no se por que no se lo dije a mi hermano, que no creo que este enterado- explicó Inuyasha bajando la mirada hacia el periódico que estaba en sus manos -¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- preguntó nuevamente el joven sin mirarla, estaba tan atento a la fotografía del accidente, sin embargo Aome no podía responder, tenia un guerra interna que no dejaba que volviese a la realidad, pero las lagrimas en sus ojos la hicieron reaccionar, estaba llorando por el miedo de ser culpable de todo lo que pudieran decir, mas aun por aceptar semejante idea.

-Aome… Aome Higurashi- respondió después de limpiar sus lagrimas –Inuyasha… yo no quería hacerles daño, pero Kikyo… me tendió una trampa obligándome a usurpar su lugar, pero cuando vi lo que les hacia a ti y a tu familia me dije a mi misma que cambiaria muchas cosas- exclamó Aome con desesperación al verse atrapada, pero Inuyasha le tomo las muñecas con suavidad y limpio sus lagrimas con delicadeza.

-Lo se Aome… quizás por eso no te denuncie, sabia muy bien la clase de mujer que era Kikyo y lo que le hacia a mi hermano, se que hice mal al ser su amante, pero realmente la deseaba y cuando apareciste tu y me rechazaste sentí algo en el interior de mi corazón y mas cuando ayudaste en la empresa, no le diré nada a mi hermano, guardare tu secreto… -dijó Inuyasha abrazándola para consolarla, estaba temblando como un conejito frente a un lobo hambriento, tenia inocencia y carácter a pesar de lo que ellos sabían.

-Gracias Inuyasha…- susurro Aome mas tranquila en sus brazos, sentía como si estuviese junto a un hermano, ese joven era cariñoso y apasionado, no tan distinto a Sesshoumaru quien tenia arranques de furia hechos para que el mas fuerte temiera ante él, la personalidad de un lobo, capaz de ser tan sereno y con la capacidad de acorralar a su presa, después de un rato Aome se marcho del jardín para entrar en la habitación que compartía con su "esposo" quien estaba profundamente dormido, la joven se cambio poniéndose un albornoz color rosa pastel y se metió el la cama, por fin se había acostumbrado a tener a ese hombre tan apuesto junto a ella, cuando Sesshoumaru la sintió paso un brazo a través de su cintura acercándolo a él, con su calor Aome pudo dormir casi al instante.

---------------------------------------------

-Ahh…- murmura un hombre de tez blanca ante el dolor producido por las múltiples heridas hechas en aquel día donde había chocado contra una camioneta LOBO, se sentía fatal, le dolían las piernas y la cabeza, tenia rasguños por todos lados –Kikyo…- dijo con dificultad, pero no obtuvo respuesta, su amante iba con él, pero no contestaba, así que se levanto un poco solo para ver donde estaba, al voltear hacia su lado derecho pudo verla, estaba tan mal como Naraku, sin embargo ella aun dormía -¡¡KIKYO!!- gritó Naraku al verla ahí tan mal, pero una enfermera de cabello lacio y corto, se acerco a ellos con unas vendas, algodón y alcohol.

-Ya despertó…- susurro la joven de ojos verdes, era amable, tenia mas o menos unos veintiséis años, lo ayudo a recostarse de nuevo, le cambio los vendajes y después fue con Kikyo quien no se movía para nada, parecía que estaba perdida en su sueño, Naraku se quedo viéndola mientras la enfermera la curaba y cambiaba sus vendajes de los brazos y la cabeza, tenia una gran cicatriz en la parte de arriba, como si le hubiese cortado algún vidrio en esa parte.

-Disculpe señorita¿Cómo esta Kikyo?-preguntó Naraku con dificultad, debido que no tenia mucho de haber despertado de la anestesia, la joven le dedico una sonrisa y termino de cambiar las vendas de Kikyo, tomo la bandeja de comida de Naraku y se puso a darle de comer, sin embargo él le detuvo la mano y volvió a insistir con el estado en el que se encontraba su amante.

-Bueno, la señorita estuvo en el quirófano, tuvieron que intervenir por que tenia un derrame cerebral debido al golpe, así que esta en recuperación, hace dos días de su accidente y ella no ha reaccionado… el doctor teme que tenga dañado parte importante del cerebro, al parecer puede oír pero no puede hablar ni moverse- explicó la enfermera dedicándose a darle de comer otra vez, pero Naraku estaba mas que sorprendido; estaban ahí… tratando de recuperarse de un accidente fatal, de milagro estaban con vida, los ojos rojo-oxido de él se enfocaron en el cuerpo lastimado de Kikyo que solo se encontraba inmóvil, sin decir ni hacer nada, parecía que estaba muerta, a no ser por los aparatos y su pecho que se movía, casi hubiese dicho que no se había salvado, sin embargo no estaba del todo tranquilo sabiendo que esta inmóvil.

_**-continuara-**_  
Ok Ok creo ke no me salio como queria, pero en fin aqui lo tienen, ahora no hay conversacion de personajes por que estan en huelga debido a que los abandone un poco de tiempo... asi que pues en lo que los convenso de que vuelvan los dejo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... ah... quejas, reproches, ofensas, declaraciones a los personajes, recordadas del 10 de mayo (Dia de las madres), etc... manden reviews por favor... byebye... cuidence mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!!!!!!! Agradezco mucho a las personas que me han dejado reviews y las que han leído mi fic, no he respondido los reviews por tantas cosas que a veces tengo que hacer, con eso de que en la universidad me piden leer, leer, leer y déjenme recordarlo (o.Ó) ahh si… LEER, pues no había tenido cabeza para continuar este fic, pero aquí estoy de nuevo… dejándoles este capitulo, espero que les guste….

**Capitulo 8**

-Ah… ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Kikyo débilmente abriendo los ojos y viendo el techo color blanco, no podía moverse y le dolía todo su cuerpo, volvió la mirada hacia el hombre a un lado de ella, ahí estaba Naraku, el idiota que había perdido el control del automóvil provocando que este se fuera contra un muro, ahora Kikyo estaba tumbada en una cama sin poderse mover y quien sabe con que heridas que pudiesen marcar su belleza –Eres un imbecil Naraku- reclamó frunciendo el seño dejando atónito al hombre que solo la miro con enojo –Aunque me mires así, por tu culpa estoy aquí pudiendo estar aprovechando los pocos meses que me quedan de libertad- volvió a reclamar desviando la mirada hacia el techo, estaba ahí y aquella usurpadora disfrutaba de su marido, era una injusticia para ella.

-No fue mi culpa Kikyo… mas bien fue la tuya por que tu me entretuviste mientras manejaba- se defendió el hombre de ojos rojo-oxido intentando incorporarse en la cama pero siendo imposible debido al dolor en todos sus músculos –Tu tienes tanta culpa como yo- dijo con furia mientras que Kikyo hacia como si no le prestara atención, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos de cómo podría recuperarse lo mas pronto posible por que solo quedaban tres meses para su regreso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días Kikyo…- saludo un hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados esbozando una sonrisa picarona ante la mujer que solo pudo sonreír, estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, temía por que según las noticias no tenían el nombre de la mujer que se accidento con Naraku, aunque ella estaba segura de que se trataba de Kikyo, algo que no le gustaba mucho, por que ahora no sabia si podría irse de la casa de los Taisho para que la verdadera esposa de Sesshoumaru volviese a su lugar, una idea que no la convencía mucho, esa mujer había hecho mucho daño y por su forma de ser de Aome no podía dejar las cosas así, tenia que seguir ayudando a esa familia que por fin estaba unida –Te vez preciosa… -dijo Youko Kurama sacando a la joven Higurashi de sus pensamientos, la mirada dorada era misteriosa y confusa cosa que no le gustaba mucho a Aome que no dejaba de preguntarse el por que Kikyo no le había mostrado una foto de él si era de la familia.

-Buenos días- respondió Aome con una sonrisa, Youko por su parte miraba el atuendo de la mujer, un traje de chaqueta color carmín, con unas medias perfectamente moldeadas en aquellas piernas atléticas, con el poco maquillaje y esa mirada castaña resaltada por rimel y sombras, no cabía duda de la razón por la cual su primo Sesshoumaru estaba tan fascinado con ella, a pesar de ser bella también tenia clase y una buena educación, sin contar aquel brillo en los ojos que podrían volver loco a cualquier hombre, desgraciadamente su primo no dejaría que él hiciese su lucha por conquistarla.

-Vamos Kikyo, es hora de trabajar- dijo por fin Youko Kurama dejando que Aome pasara antes y entrara a la oficina del señor Taisho, quien leía muy a gusto el diario, al parecer había funcionado perfectamente la inversión de Tsuikotsu McAlone, aunque para Aome eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento, solo quedaba poco tiempo y pronto tendría que regresar Kikyo, estaba mas nerviosa que cuando llego a la casa de los Taisho, mas por que se había encariñado con esa hermosa familia, sin la presencia de la mala mujer que era Kikyo, la paz en la casa era evidente, incluso Sesshoumaru la había invitado a cenar varias veces, algo tan romántico, estaba cada día mas enamorada de él, una noticia no tan buena ya que pronto se tendría que ir.

-Buenos días mi amor…- dijo una voz muy conocida para la joven de castaña mirada que volvió la mirada instantáneamente aprovechando esto Sesshoumaru para besarla tiernamente, estos últimos meses se había portado mas accesible con respecto al tema del sexo, parecía que la seducía de una forma mas suave y cariñosa, como si fuese un estudiante inexperto que tratara de proponerle a su novia que lo hicieran pero que los nervios y la inexperiencia le ganaban la batalla, sin embargo Sesshoumaru no era nada inexperto en ese tema, todo lo contrario, Aome casi estaba segura que ese hombre tendría mucho para hacer con una mujer en la cama.

-Buenos días Sesshoumaru… -respondió Aome bajando la mirada y con las mejillas enrojecidas, ante tal gesto Sesshoumaru esbozo una sonrisa picarona mientras que Youko no se perdía detalle de las reacciones de la bella mujer, le encantaba mas de la cuenta, Inutaisho se levanto y salio sin decir nada, ese gesto le dio a entender a Youko que debía salir de ahí y dejar de hacer mal tercio, así que se retiro suavemente, ya se imaginaba lo que ocurriría entre esa pareja, por un lado se moría de celos y por otra se sentía feliz por su primo, ya que se merecía ser feliz con aquella mujer, la vida de ambos tendría que superar los obstáculos que se avecinaban.

-Amorcito… ya revisaste los documentos correspondientes a los pagos de la deuda con McAlone ¿verdad?- preguntó Sesshoumaru tomando un fólder color beige que estaba sobre el escritorio, sin embargo la imaginación de Aome volaba tan rápido como la luz, se llevo la mano a los labios –Cariño… ahora no, tenemos mucho que hacer- susurro sensualmente mientras se acercaba a la joven que lo miro atónita y totalmente enrojecida de aquel rostro lleno de inocencia que tanto le gustaba al joven Taisho quien inclino un poco la cabeza depositando un calido beso en la frente de su esposa.

-Si… -dijo al instante Aome como si hubiese despertado de su sueño de medio día, Sesshoumaru sonrió para después sentarse frente al escritorio, la joven Higurashi por su parte solo lo siguió, ambos revisaron a detalle cada pedido que tenían y los pagares que ya le habían dado a Tsuikotsu, sin embargo Aome noto a Sesshoumaru algo nervioso, lo disimulaba demasiado bien, pero la joven de castaña mirada ya había aprendido a ver a través de aquellos ojos dorados tan fríos –¿¿Sucede algo Sesshoumaru??-preguntó provocando que su esposo desviara la mirada de los documentos para dirigirle toda su atención a ella.

-Eh… no amor, es solo que tengo una sorpresa para ti para cuando nos retiremos de aquí- dijo Sesshoumaru volviendo a los papeles en sus manos, parecía que no era nada grave lo que le ocurría, pero para Aome aquellas palabras le despertaron mas la curiosidad, él había dicho que tenia una sorpresa, sin embargo ella no se imaginaba que clase de sorpresita le daría aquel apuesto hombre, con el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con él había aprendido a quererlo y sobre todo a amarlo, Sesshoumaru era un hombre tan tranquilo y cariñoso, siempre tenia paciencia con ella e intentaba apagar aquel deseo que demostraba cada vez que se dormían en la misma cama, Aome aun no entendía por que él ya no intentaba hacerle el amor, es como si supiera algo, pero no creía que fuese así ya que si lo supiera ya estaría ella en la cárcel. Paso muy rápido el día… entre papeles, llamadas y firmas ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de comer, pero eso no le interesaba tanto a la joven Higurashi, mas bien la manera en que Sesshoumaru se había portado ese día con ella… por instantes parecía que la miraba de reojo y sonreía con cierta picardía que aun no lograba descifrar, todo se debería a la dichosa sorpresita que le tenia preparada o al menos eso se figuraba Aome que no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa por los problemas con Kikyo.

-Bien… eso es todo por hoy- asentó el hombre frente a la mujer, se levanto del escritorio y pidió un café, mientras que su "esposa" lo miraba atónita ante su acto, sonriendo con sensualidad él volvió la mirada hacia ella –Amor, creo que es hora de retirarnos- susurro antes de que entrara la secretaria con una falda lisa color verde y le entregaba la taza que había pedido –Kagura… ya puedes retirarte- se dirigió a la mujer de ojos rojo-oxido que solo asintió y dio las gracias.

-Sesshoumaru, te noto algo raro, como nervioso- aseguro Aome tomando los papeles y depositándolos en los cajones correspondientes, sin embargo no tenia el valor de ver a los ojos a su acompañante, sin previo aviso Sesshoumaru se coloco detrás de ella acorralándola y acercando sus labios al oído de la joven que solo cerro los ojos ante tal atrevimiento, retornaba a hacer lo mismo como cuando llego, un estremecimiento que recorrió toda su espina dorsal poniéndole la piel de gallina provocado por el aliento suave del joven Taisho.

-Vamonos ya amor- susurro Sesshoumaru sensualmente acariciando los brazos de Aome que solo suspiro ante tal reacción de su cuerpo, aun no podía comprender como Kikyo dejaba a un esposo tan apasionado para irse con otros hombres, lo tenia todo, amor, dinero, familia, belleza, todo lo que una mujer desea en la vida y ahora era de ella, solo para que se ilusionara un rato para después irse y formar solo un recuerdo con eso que le había pasado. Tomando la mano de su "esposa", Sesshoumaru se dirigió a la puerta, el cuerpo de Aome no dejaba de temblar, algo le indicaba que no debía ir con él pero su cuerpo y su corazón le aseguraban todo lo contrario.

-Pero… aun tenemos unos pendientes- replico Aome para impedir que ese hombre la siguiera tocando, sin embargo Sesshoumaru solo sonrió cínicamente acercándola mas a él dejándola a pocos centímetros del imponente cuerpo del Taisho.

-No te preocupes por eso Amorcito… Youko se encargara de todo… y ya no discutas- gruño Sesshoumaru saliendo de la oficina sin soltar la mano de la joven Higurashi, nada de lo que pudiese decir ella lo haría cambia de opinión, en fin debía de regresar a casa, al menos ahí estaba el señor Taisho, Midoriko y quizás Inuyasha para que nada pudiese pasar. Pero al ver que su "esposo" la llevaba a su automóvil un pánico extraño la poseyó haciéndola detenerse en seco, la mirada de Sesshoumaru se enfrasco en ella.

-Puedo ir en mi auto- mascullo Aome un tanto asustada, pero Sesshoumaru solo la miro con una expresión fría y sin decir absolutamente nada –Sesshoumaru… -murmuro antes de que el hombre a su lado abriera la puerta del automóvil e indicando que entrara, la joven Higurashi no tenia muchas opciones ya que durante los últimos meses él había hecho lo que ella quería sin replicar, así que sin discutir mas ella abordo el vehículo, no tenia la menor idea de lo que tramaba pero de algo si estaba segura, no era bueno para ella. Al mirar a través de la ventana se dio cuenta de que no se dirigían a la casa de los Taisho, mas bien el panorama estaba lleno de árboles y un camino adornado por hojas secas, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a dibujar un lago enorme, que brillaba con intensidad al reflejar los hermosos rayos del sol, algo en su pecho se encogió al volver la mirada hacia Sesshoumaru, tenia una expresión nerviosa y sensible, muy raro ver en ese hombre, sostenía el volante con fuerza sin desviar ni un instante la vista del frente.

-Aome… tranquilízate- ordeno el joven Taisho con una voz profunda y varonil, la joven solo abrió mucho los ojos, a pesar de que no la había mirado podía percibir el nerviosismo que tenia, desde hacia bastante tiempo ese hombre a su lado no había intentado nada y todo estaba de lo mas normal, con excepción de ese día, sin decir ni una palabra Aome admiro una cabaña a la orilla del lago.

-¿A qué hemos venido?- pregunto Aome volteando a ver a Sesshoumaru que aparco el automóvil a un lado de la cabaña de dos plantas, era amplia y tenia una chimenea, era evidente que pertenecía a una familia como la Taisho, llena de lujos y comodidades, la madera estaba en perfectas condiciones y las ventanas eran adornadas por cortinas de seda y color rojizo oscuro…

-Amor… te he dicho que te tengo una sorpresa- respondió el hombre de cabello plateado saliendo del vehículo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de él, un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Aome que aseguraba la atracción tan fuerte que sentía hacia ese varón prohibido, estaba casado con una mujer ruin y despiadada, egoísta y frívola, una vez mas se dijo a si misma que no se merecía Sesshoumaru que le hicieran eso –Esperadme aquí… ahora vuelvo- dijo con suavidad antes de entrar en la cabaña. Después de que unos minutos transcurrieran el joven de mirada dorada salio para abrirle la puerta a su "esposa".

-Gracias- expresó Aome tomando la mano de Sesshoumaru que casi al instante le deposito un beso suave y lleno de algo inexplicable, como si deseara transmitir algo en ese simple contacto… Al entrar en la cabaña Aome miro a su alrededor, había velas aromáticas por todos lados, las cortinas que había notado estaban cerradas para dar el efecto oscuro al interior, pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas indicaban un camino hacia una habitación en la planta alta… a su espalda la puerta se cerro suavemente y las manos de su compañero acariciaron sus hombros para después quitarle la chaqueta, el simple roce de los dedos y la piel la hacían temblar.

-Cariño mío… te deseo tanto- susurro con voz sensual al oído de Aome que no pudo mas que soltar un suspiro, ella también lo deseaba desde el primer día que lo había tenido enfrente, pero no podía hacerlo… él era ajeno, ella solo usurpaba el lugar de su verdadera esposa, un beso delicado posado en el cuello de ella provocaba un gemido tenue que lo incitaba a seguir, deslizando las manos a través de los brazos de Aome tocando cada centímetro de piel sin ninguna prisa.

-No… Sesshoumaru, no puedo hacerlo- se alejo Aome mirándolo a los ojos, se podía distinguir el miedo, los nervios y el deseo que sentía, sin embargo Sesshoumaru tenia mucho tiempo deseando ese momento, tenerla enfrente a solas… Acercándose la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mirándola con ternura inclino la cabeza y beso sus labios, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sesshoumaru sintió que daba todo en un simple acto, reflejaba ternura, deseo, necesidad y sobre todo AMOR… Aome por su parte mostraba con ese beso sus temores, los nervios, la necesidad, el deseo y también muchísimo AMOR.

-Amor… Amor Mío, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te deseo- murmuro Sesshoumaru sin separar los labios de los de ella, podía saborear su timidez, su inocencia… la pegaba mas a su cuerpo deteniendo un poco la pasión guardada, pero ella aun se resistía, trataba de alejarse sin conseguir mucho, estaba claro que no solo peleaba contra él, también luchaba contra ella misma.

-Sesshoumaru… por favor, no me hagas esto- rogó Aome pero fue en vano, cuando su boca de él volvió a capturar la suya, mezclo caricias en su espalda y cabello, estaba perdida por mas esfuerzos que hiciera no podía negar que lo amaba y sobre todo que lo deseaba tanto, así que sin hacerle caso a su conciencia se dejo llevar por el momento, solo así tendría un recuerdo para cuando se marchase y no volviera a ver a ese hombre y a su familia… Percibiendo que ella no se oponía, Sesshoumaru dejo que su cuerpo manejara la situación, colocándola contra la pared acariciaba sus piernas con sensualidad, mientras la besaba… ella por su parte intentaba desabrochar la corbata color oro que llevaba, Sesshoumaru beso su cuello siguiendo con el hombro despojándola de la blusa, la cargo para subirla a la habitación, Aome entrelazo las piernas a su cadera de él, daba rienda suelta a lo que su cuerpo le mandaba, lo besaba con necesidad y como si no existiese un mañana, entre caricias, ambos se despojaron de sus ropas, hasta llegar a la habitación, aun la joven no sabia lo que hacia, estaba totalmente loca ya que cuando se entregase a ese apuesto hombre toda la verdad saldría a relucir, ella era virgen y era lógico lo que pasaría cuando la poseyera, casi al instante se separo, no podía hacerlo, era como colocarse una soga al cuello.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?...- preguntó Sesshoumaru con el seño fruncido al ver la cara tan pálida de su "esposa" quien no dejaba de luchar contra todo lo que sentía, sin decir nada el hombre se acerco a ella, y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura –Preciosa… Te amo demasiado, no por como luces, mas bien por tu forma de ser…- susurro besándola nuevamente, Aome se sorprendió ante las palabras de Sesshoumaru, había dicho que la amaba por como era… ¿Cómo era posible?, estaba muy confundida, cerro los ojos y en ese instante su "esposo" la tumbo en la cama, con los pétalos rozando su espalda y las manos de su ahora amante por todo su cuerpo, Aome no pudo mas perdió totalmente toda conciencia dejándose querer por aquel apuesto hombre. Poco a poco, paso a paso, la boca de Sesshoumaru bajaba por su cuello besando su cuello y con sus manos acariciando los senos de la mujer quien no dejaba se gemir ante tal reacción de su cuerpo, temblaba pero le encantaba sentir el cariño que le transmitía el simple roce de la piel de ambos. Con el cuerpo bien torneado del joven Taisho y aquel aroma embriagante, sin que Aome lo notase, Sesshoumaru llego a su intimidad, con los dedos la toco con cuidado, por primera vez Aome se sentía tan sensual y deseable y agradecía a Dios por haber puesto en su camino a Sesshoumaru, sabia perfectamente que era él el hombre al que deseaba entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Los labios de Sesshoumaru se colocaron en su intimidad besándola provocando y sobresalto en la mujer quien solo arqueo el cuerpo, él acariciando sus senos noto lo fácil que había resultado excitar a su acompañante, sin esperar mas, se preparo para poseerla, colocándola a la orilla de la cama, con las piernas alrededor de su cadera de él, quien se introdujo muy suavemente para no lastimarla y sobre todo para no asustarla, Aome al sentirlo dentro de ella apretó los puños contra las sabanas, encogió las piernas alrededor del cuerpo se Sesshoumaru, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, se quedo estática por un momento. Sesshoumaru por su parte se sentía pleno, dichoso y feliz, jamás había sentido esa conexión mas fuerte que lo carnal, era como si sus almas se hubiesen fundido como plata en uno solo, no quería dejar de sentirla junto a el, con paciencia comenzó a moverse sin perder detalle de la expresión en el rostro de Aome quien poco a poco fue suavizando su semblante, en el vaivén del cuerpo ella adoptaba sus movimientos provocando que las inútiles fuerzas por apagar un tanto el deseo que Sesshoumaru fuesen en vano, acelerando los movimientos ambos entraron al placer y sobre todo al éxtasis, llegando ambos al finas cansados y satisfechos el uno del otro. Tumbándose él sobre ella, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y el calor de su cuerpo.

-Oh Sesshoumaru… -murmuro Aome sollozando, inmediatamente él se levanto creyendo que la había lastimado, pero sin mirarlo Aome se levanto y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño que estaba frente a la enorme cama, testigo del encuentro furtivo de hace algunos minutos… No podía creer lo que pasaba, se miro en el espejo y vio aquel amor por ese hombre AJENO, se repetía una y otra vez, solo quedaban poco tiempo para que Kikyo regresara y ¿Qué había hecho ella? Complicar aun mas las cosas, cuando Sesshoumaru supiera quien era en realidad, la mataría o la refundiría en la cárcel.

-Sal de ahí por favor, quiero saber que estas bien… -dijo Sesshoumaru llamando a la puerta, sonaba preocupado- Amor… dime si te lastime, por favor- suplico el hombre tocando la puerta mas fuerte, sin haber respuesta volvió la mirada hacia la cama notando aquella mancha, era la prueba mas llamativa de que la hermosa mujer que se hacia pasar por su esposa era Virgen, como era posible, si se había portado como si no fuese la primera vez, lo tocaba con experiencia que solo tenia origen en su instinto, paso sus dedos por su cabello, se sentía asqueroso y sobre todo un pervertido que merecía una buena tunda, con razón su "esposa" había entrado al cuarto de baño asustada, un suspiro desesperado resonó en toda la habitación.

Continuara……….

Bueno lectores y lectoras… siento mucho haber tardado tanto y si anhelan ponerme una soga en el cuello y colgarme del edificio mas alto que encuentren adelante estos dispuesta a recibir mi castigo, con tantas cosas por hacer en la universidad no había tenido tiempo para actualizar…

Sesshoumaru: Humana!! Pero querías entrar a estudiar una "Carrera" no?- (¬¬!!) Humanos!!

Aome: Hay Sessho… no te pongas así, esta bien que nuestra escritora se supere, es bueno para ella

Inuyasha: Debería ser una guerrera, sirve mas saber usar una espada que un libro

Sesshoumaru: Qué sabes tu animal andrajoso?

Inuyasha: No me digas así Sesshoumaru ponzoñoso?

Sesshoumaru: Ahora vas a ver quien es el ponzoñoso bestia inútil e inculta!!! (Saca la espada y se ponen a pelear (¬¬!! Como siempre))

Aome: (molesta) Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: No Aome… no… lo digas

Aome: ABAJOOOOOO!!!! (CRUZA LOS BRAZOS)

Inuyasha: (hundido en un enorme agujero en mi piso) Auch!!

Melanie: Basta ya chicos…. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, parecen perros y gatos… Bueno amigas y amigos gracias por leer mi fic… comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, recordadas de mi madrecita linda, tomatazos, jitomatazos, cebollazas, felicitaciones, etc.… manden reviews por favor!!

Todos: ¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola!!!! mis queridos lectores... aqui me tienen para lincharme.. jeje hace tiempo que no me paso por aqui por ciertos problemitas que tuve... pero como ustedes lo pidieron aki esta la continuacion de esta historia... lamento la tardanza... es que no tenia este capitulo.. xD espero que les guste... _**

**_Capitulo 9_**

-Sesshoumaru… -Salio por fin Aome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –Tengo que decirte algo- murmuro entre dientes bajando la mirada y apretando la bata que ya tenia puesta, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, a quien Aome consideraba como traidor, por culpa de ese deseo había cometido una estupidez, no era por el hombre, mas bien era por la situación tan difícil que se presentaba.

-Amor… no digas nada, discúlpame, soy un imbecil, un animal, el peor de todos los hombres, perdóname por favor- gruño Sesshoumaru desesperado abrazándola como si quisiera protegerla, de que diablos estaba hablando Sesshoumaru, acaso creía algo que no era… pero sin escuchar mas lo separo de ella, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, estaba tan atractivo, con el cabello revuelto, esos ojos fríos llenos de angustia y sobre todo ese cuerpo tan sensual capaz de despertar en ella el mas desenfrenado deseo por ser tocada, acariciada por esas manos expertas, volvió a llorar.

-Déjame hablar Sesshoumaru… Yo- bajo la mirada, tenia que decírselo, ya no podía engañarlo mas, sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, no era justo, por que no podía dejar el pasado atrás, por que no podía quedarse con ese hombre y su maravillosa familia, por qué tenia que haber conocido a Kikyo esa vez en el tocador, y por primera vez en su vida odiaba ser ella –No soy quien tu crees… -hizo una pausa y sin volver la mirada hacia Sesshoumaru quien ya se imaginaba lo que le diría la hermosa mujer que tenia frente a él –No soy tu esposa… soy una usurpadora –termino agachando la cabeza y apretando su ojos castaños, humedecidos por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de emanar de ellos.

-Lo se… -susurro Sesshoumaru sorprendiendo totalmente a la mujer que solo volvió la mirada asustada hacia él – Lo supe casi desde que llegaste, al principio no lo podía creer, pero con tu actitud, tu modo de vestir, de hablar y sobre todo de besarme no me quedo duda alguna… - afirmo el joven Taisho acariciando la mejilla mojada y sonrojada de Aome- Eres tan distinta a Kikyo incluso en la cama, tu te entregas por completo y ella… ¿Cuál es tu nombre Amor?- pregunto con tono tenue mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de ella.

-Lo sabias y no dijiste nada… ¿Por qué?- respondió Aome sorprendida y comenzando a temblar –Acaso me estabas tendiendo una trampa –enfureció y frunció el seño –O quizás querías jugar un rato conmigo- afirmo aun mas molesta retirando la mano de Sesshoumaru con un golpe, su expresión y postura era desafiante para poder esconder ese pánico que la envolvía como una manta de espinas que se clavaban profundamente, estaba mas que perdida, la soga no se la había colocado en el cuello esa noche, mas bien desde que se había atrevido a entrar en una casa extraña con una familia que no era nada tonta.

-Vamos preciosa… lo que te dije es verdad… Te amo como nunca había amado a alguien y si no te dije nada fue por miedo a que te largaras y me dejaras solo, sin tu presencia- respondió Sesshoumaru acercándose a ella –Sin tu mirada, sin tu boca, sin ti… -susurro inclinándose para besarla, pero antes de que sus labios tocaran los de ella, Aome dio un paso hacia atrás. Incorporándose de nuevo paso sus manos por los plateados cabellos –Esta bien Amor… ¿Qué deseas que te diga?... Te amo y eso no lo vas a cambiar con el simple hecho de que me digas que no eres la mujer con quien me case- reclamo cruzando los brazos.

-Sesshoumaru… lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño a ti y a tu familia, todos son tan lindos y buenos, yo no quería hacer esto, pero Kikyo no me dejo otra opción, jugo sucio y gracias a sus trampas, termine cayendo en la mas grande, ella sabia perfectamente que tu me descubrirías y me mandarías directo a la cárcel, pero creedme que lo menos que deseo es lastimarte… si tu voluntad es que valla a donde debo ir por mi delito… adelante, yo misma me entregare a las autoridades- dicto con las lagrimas rodándole por las mejillas mientras se dirigía a la entrada, sin embargo antes de que llegase al picaporte Sesshoumaru la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo y haciéndola girar bruscamente dejándola a escasos centímetros de él, la respiración de Aome se tornaba difícil, tenerlo tan cerca después de todo lo que había pasado y sobre todo aquella mirada Dorada observándola con algo que jamás había visto la ponían mas nerviosa y con una luz de esperanza, de que ese hombre realmente la quisiera por lo que es y no por que se pareciera a su esposa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre Amor?- pregunto con sensualidad Sesshoumaru mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Aome, quien no podía creer lo que pasaba, había confesado todo y parecía que a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto, la miraba con ternura –Mi niña linda, ya te dije que lo sabia y que temía por que te fueras. ¿Qué deseas que haga para que me creas? Por eso permanecí callado, me gustaba como eras, tu ternura, tu inocencia hasta el modo de evadirme, Creedme por favor… Te amo- Susurro antes de inclinar su rostro y poseer sus labios en un beso sincero y reflejando el miedo por perderla, mientras Aome ni siquiera se lo podía creer, ahora el problema no era que la descubrieran si no mas bien era la hora en que llegara Kikyo y reclamara su lugar.

-Hay Sesshoumaru… de verdad no se que voy a hacer… Kikyo llegara en menos de lo que crees y yo- bajo la mirada –no creo que me deje quedarme, a ella le gusta el dinero y la posición que tu le brindas –Decía Aome con rencor al recordar como se había ido aquella mujer sin remordimientos, sin embargo al ver a Sesshoumaru, todo parecía que él conocía perfectamente a su esposa, por que no le sorprendió mucho lo que le había dicho en ese instante –Ah y mi nombre es Aome Higurashi- respondió con una sonrisa tímida mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su cabello.

-Lindo nombre… y en cuanto a Kikyo, la verdad no creo que regrese, me he enterado que sufrió un accidente y por lo que dicen los medios, fue algo catastrófico… -murmuro el apuesto hombre abrazándola, desprendía tanto cariño hacia ella –Además, si se atreve si quiera a aparecerse por aquí, simplemente haré como si no la conociera, ella quiso irse y dejarte en su lugar ¿no?, pues ahora que ni se atreva a querer apartarte de mi- reclamo con amargura acariciando el cabello azabache y ondulado. Aome por su parte no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo que sentía por ella, volviendo la mirada hacia él observo los ojos dorados que permanecían fijos hacia el horizonte, parecía que tenia un plan en el cual estaba ella incluida, pero ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

-Sesshoumaru… tenemos que regresar a la casa-susurro Aome intentando separarse del imponente cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, sin embargo antes de que diera el paso, él ya había capturando sus labios, tan embriagantes que ella perdió totalmente la noción del espacio y el tiempo, sumergiéndose en el placer que le causaban aquellos movimientos de las manos de Sesshoumaru, acariciándola de nuevo y retirado la única prenda que aun le quedaba, lo que cubría su tembloroso cuerpo que pedía… mas bien exigía ser poseído por ese hombre que a pesar de saber el engaño del que había sido victima, demostraba lo mucho que la amaba. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba tumbada en la cama con él sobre su cuerpo desnudo, la respiración entrecortada y los acelerados latidos de su corazón le dificultaban poner en marcha la razón.

-Oh Aome… -gruñía Sesshoumaru en cada roce de la piel, para ella era como el canto de ángeles que imagino, todo parecía como ese cuento de hadas con un final feliz, escuchar la ronca voz de ese hombre, pronunciando su nombre y saber las reacciones que provocaba en él, era como estar en el paraíso… con esos pensamientos en la mente de Aome, volvió a hacer el amor con Sesshoumaru, esta ve disfrutando cada caricia, cada susurro, cada gemido… entregándose totalmente uno al otro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Un año transcurrió, era tiempo de que Kikyo volviese, en la casa de los Taisho, ya todos los miembros de la familia sabían quien era esa hermosa mujer que había llegado a sus vidas para darle un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y convertirla en lo que siempre debió ser, sin embargo, este día se transformaba en el mas difícil de sus vidas, ahí en ese mismo lugar estallaría una enorme batalla contra el peor enemigo existente en el universo, tan perverso y capaz de realizar el acto mas cobarde que se pudiesen imaginar, tratar de engañar a las personas que le habían brindado el calor del hogar, dinero, posición y en su tiempo, mucho amor; lo desperdiciaba así, dejando en su lugar a una mujer para que ella pudiese vivir unas vacaciones lejos de su esposo, quien desafiaba a su familia para desposarla. Con la mirada dorada enfrascada en la mujer tan dulce y tierna que dormía como un bebé a su lado, acaricio la mejilla y deposito un beso suave en su frente, con un gemido perezoso, Aome abría los ojos castaños y esbozaba una sonrisa al ver el perfecto rostro de su amado, era el día decisivo, Kikyo tendría lo que busco por abandonar a su familia, sin embargo, levantándose de la cama la joven de cabellos azabaches se adentro al cuarto de baño, desnudando su cuerpo entro en la regadera y mientras el agua recorría centímetro a centímetro su cuerpo su mente pensaba una y otra vez, tratando de divisar la escena que se aproximaba a cada segundo que transcurría, el sonido de un suave golpe en la puerta la desvió de sus pensamientos.

-Amor… es tarde debemos estar en la empresa a las ocho-exclama la voz varonil de aquel hombre, el único que la hacia sentirse amada, deseada, protegida, cosas que no había sentido antes, sin embargo ahí estaba, esperando a que la verdadera esposa de Sesshoumaru apareciera y tomara su lugar como señora de esa casa, cosa que no le parecía nada justo, pero tenia que seguir el plan de su amado, se escuchaba descabellado y lleno de incoherencia, pero a pesar de eso estaba de acuerdo. Con la toalla secando su cuerpo se dispuso a ser lo mas orgullosa posible para enfrentar a la mujer mas cruel y despiadada que había conocido.

-Ya voy… -susurro detrás de la puerta con una voz delicada y suave mientras se observaba en el espejo, podía divisar aquel brillo en sus ojos castaños, cosa inexplicable ya que siempre que se observaba en el reflejo veía a la mujer tímida que realmente era, sin embargo la mujer que ahora veía era distinta llena de valor y coraje para enfrentar cualquier adversidad, una Aome mas valiente, dispuesta a todo para proteger al hombre que amaba de las garras de Kikyo, que no tardaba en parecerse por ahí, después de maquillarse levemente salio del cuarto de baño, para vestirse con un traje de sastre celeste acompañados por unas zapatillas lisas del mismo color, un pequeño broche en forma de flor en su cabello. Estaba preparada para lo que venia, para la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Bien… estas lista- murmura el joven de cabellera plateada tomando su mano mientras conduce su automóvil, sin desviar la mirada del camino, las manos de la joven tiemblan sin control y su piel palidece mas y mas –Amor… tranquila, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras- Sus palabras sonaban tan seguras que por un instante Aome las creyó, sin embargo no se quitaba de la cabeza que Kikyo regresaría y mas fuerte que nunca, dispuesta a tomar su lugar, esbozando una débil sonrisa intento concentrarse en el plan de su amado, el automóvil se detuvo y un suave suspiro emano de los labios de Aome, sin previo aviso los labios de Sesshoumaru besaron los suyos de una manera profunda y delicada transmitiendo amor en aquel acto, era lo que ella necesitaba, saliendo del automóvil cada uno se dispuso a cumplir con sus deberes dentro de la empresa.

-Buenos Días!!- saludo Aome entrando a su oficina, recibiendo la contestación de la secretaria con una voz calida, al cerrar la puerta recargando su espalda en la misma, suspirando suavemente al sentir esos nervios que no la abandonaban ni una sola vez. Pasando el día de lo más normal, firmando algunos documentos y revisando la cuenta del banco, el teléfono suena y al levantar la bocina después de dos timbres para colocarla en su oído derecho escuchando una suave voz femenina provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Aome, el tono de esa voz le resultaba tan familiar, su piel palideció y sus ojos castaños se abrieron como platos, las manos temblorosas no podían sostener muy bien la bocina, tragando saliva logro entrelazar las palabras contestando un "Bueno…" tembloroso.

-Hola Aome… Cuanto tiempo ha pasado...-respondió la voz femenina en tono burlón y como si riese levemente –Parece que ya es tiempo de que te largues preciosa… te quiero fuera dentro de una hora en el estacionamiento de la empresa –Riendo un poco –Ya deseo besar a mi marido…-murmuro para después colgar, la expresión de Aome no cambio en lo absoluto, estaba pasmada con la bocina aun en el oído y la mirada sorprendida, el miedo que invadía su cuerpo era incomparable, ni sus piernas le respondían, Kikyo estaba viva y reclamaba su lugar en la casa de los Taisho, ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba ahí de pie frente al escritorio sin poder concordar las ideas que le rondaban la cabeza, en ese instante el sonido del pomo de la puerta girando para abrir la misma y dejar entrar a un hombre de cabellera plateada.

-Kikyo tienes que firmar estos documentos…- musitando mientras entra sin quitar la vista de los papeles que lleva en sus manos –Disculpa si he entrado de esta manera pero es que estaba llamando a la puerta y no respondías…- volviendo la mirada hacia la joven que solo estaba de pie sin decir palabra alguna, acercándose con cuidado el joven tomo de los hombros a Aome provocando que esta volviese la mirada aun con la expresión sorprendida y la piel pálida -¿Qué ocurre? –musito el joven aun tomando a Aome de los hombros.

-You… Youko… -susurra débilmente sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba por desvanecerse de no ser por las manos de Youko Kurama que la sostenía de los hombros –Ha vuelto… -hablando con los ojos entrecerrados y humedecido por algunas lagrimas que han decidido emerger de ahí, el rostro del joven se tornaba preocupado con temor a que la hermosa joven de cabellera azabache pudiese perder el conocimiento, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en sus brazos llevándola a la silla de su escritorio dejándola en el mismo para que pudiese calmar las emociones que figuraban en su delicado rostro. La joven Higurashi poso sus codos en el escritorio y sus manos en su rostro, por la mente de Aome solo podía estar la voz de Kikyo diciéndole que ya era tiempo de tomar su lugar y que deseaba besar los labios de Sesshoumaru, un delicado sollozo se escucho de ella, estaba nerviosa y envuelta en el miedo que representaba enfrentarse a Kikyo. Youko Kurama tomando su móvil marco rápidamente el numero de su primo –Sesshoumaru… ven pronto a la oficina de Kikyo parece que algo le pasa…- después de recibir una respuesta colgó, posando su diestra en la espalda de la joven para frotarla con suavidad intentando hacer que Aome se calmara, sin lograr absolutamente nada.

-Amor… -entro el mayor de los Taisho rápidamente para tomar en sus brazos a su amada, la cual sin pensarlo rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos aferrándose a él, sin poder detener el sollozo –Tranquila mi vida… no pasa nada… Tranquila… –musitaba Sesshoumaru frotando la espalda de Aome con lentitud, provocando en ella una sensación de seguridad al estar entre sus brazos, logrando poco a poco que se calmase.

-Sesshoumaru… Ha vuelto… -susurrando con la voz entrecortada con el rostro sumergido en el imponente pecho del joven Taisho, en sus palabras estaba impregnado el dolor, el miedo y hasta la furia que sentía en ese momento, pero tenían que ser fuertes ambos para lograr poner en practica su plan para hacerle pagar a Kikyo su atrocidad, tomando el rostro de Aome entre sus manos enfrascando su mirada dorada en los nublados ojos castaños tan hermosos y capaces de volverlo loco cada vez que lo miraba, los mismos que ahora tenían un destello de coraje –Me ha dicho que la vea en el estacionamiento –dijo Aome con rapidez en sus labios y desesperación.

-Youko… Trae un vaso con agua… -ordeno Sesshoumaru acariciando las mejillas de su amada mientras secaba sus lagrimas de la misma, su primo sin poner objeción alguna salio de la oficina dejándolos solos –Amor mío… tranquila… Sabíamos que esto sucedería… ahora solo tenemos que poner en marcha el plan… -sus palabras eran suaves y poseían un tono varonil que sumergía a Aome en el sonido haciendo que su cuerpo se suavizara, esbozando una débil sonrisa, Sesshoumaru al notarla acerca sus labios a los de su amada besándolos poco a poco con suma delicadeza siendo correspondido por los deleitantes labios de la joven que se apretaba suavemente a su cuerpo, sentir tan cerca a Sesshoumaru inundaba su cuerpo de seguridad y valor.

-¿Dónde demonios esta esa mocosa?-gruñe la mujer de larga cabellera negra dando pasos de un lado a otro con zapatillas lisas de color carmín al igual que su elegante vestido con un provocativo escote en su pecho dejando al descubierto parte de sus senos, mirando continuamente el reloj de pulsera color dorado que posee en su muñeca izquierda, el lapso que le había dado a Aome se terminaba y la joven no llegaba, ¿pensaría escapar o contarlo todo a Sesshoumaru? No, eso no podía ser, Aome era muy recta y responsable como para salir huyendo, de pronto escucha los pasos suaves y algo temerosos detrás de ella volviendo instantáneamente la mirada observando a la mujer de cabellos azabaches –Por Fin…-musita Kikyo girando el cuerpo para quedar frente a la joven dirigiendo a ella una mirada fría y distante.

-Kikyo… -musita la joven con timidez envuelta en sorpresa deteniéndose al instante con su cuerpo lleno de temor y dudas, era ella, no había duda, aquella mujer estaba dispuesta a regresar a su vida, las manos de Aome no dejaban de temblar mientras permanecían a sus costados, los ojos castaños, abiertos de par en par, no podían ocultar lo que la dama sentía al tener frente a si a la mujer tan frívola, con un suave suspiro ahogado que solo era percibido por el hombre que observa la escena a unos metros detrás de uno de los automóviles que pertenecen a empleados de la empresa. Con los pasos lentos y seductores de la mujer la cual se acerca a la dulce Aome al grado de estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Deseo que te largues mocosa…- susurra con frialdad tomando los brazos de la joven Higurashi para apretar sus puños sobre los mismos provocando que Aome entrecierre sus orbes –Esta es mi vida… Mi Empresa… Mi Dinero… y… MI ESPOSO… pequeña zorra…-pronuncia con amargura provocando que en el interior de la dama una llama de enojo se encienda lanzando su diestra hacia la mejilla de Kikyo, brindando con ello una bofetada que enrojece la piel que la recibe provocando que los orbes castaños de Kikyo se abran de par en par y sus manos suelten los brazos de Aome la cual posee en su mirar un destello desafiante -¿Cómo es posible?...-se cuestiona la mujer sin desprender su mirar de la dama que tiene enfrente que se ha atrevido a ponerle la mano encima.

-No Soy una Zorra… -murmura entre dientes apretando sus puños que permanecen a sus costados, con el seño fruncido y la mirada castaña fija en el rostro pálido de Kikyo –No Fui yo la que dejo a su esposo con una mujer desconocida… -comienza a hablar –No fui yo quien casi muere por un accidente acompañada de un hombre que no es su esposo…-la furia y el enojo se vislumbran en aquellas palabras mientras sus orbes castaños se nublan ante un par de lagrimas –A mi me interesan las cosas que para ti solo son basura… para mi.. el dinero no compra lo que a ti te falta Kikyo…-las palabras dichas por la joven Higurashi logran que el semblante de Kikyo cambie tornándose enojado, apretando nuevamente los brazos de Aome con fuerza, lo cual emite un dolor en aquella zona que es reflejado por la expresión en aquel dulce rostro.

-Mocosa… Te arrepentirás de tus palabras... –gruñe Kikyo perdiendo el control totalmente dando una bofetada tan fuerte que logra el desequilibrio de la dama, soltándola para que logre caer –No te quiero cerca... Desaparece Aome… Desaparece… o…. Te AREEPENTIRAS…-amenaza la mujer con el mero pensamiento de que aquella inútil mujer se ha vuelto un peligro para ella y para su alegre vida, observando a la mujer en el suelo retornando a su seriedad y frialdad de siempre –Márchate o… Las autoridades sabrán de tu crimen…-susurra Kikyo comenzando su andar con la elegancia digna de ella, eso era todo no había mas las cosas debían volver a donde se encontraban antes de su partida.

-A ti… te falta… dignidad… -murmura la dama en el suelo, con la mirada plantada en sus manos con las cuales logra levantarse con suavidad, dejando que su cabellera azabache caiga sobre sus hombros, el principio de un plan se trazaba con esto, y la dulce joven se alejaría de la familia. Repentinamente el rostro de Aome vuelve hacia la mujer que se ha quedado atónita ante sus palabras –Kikyo… mucha suerte… -musita Aome para comenzar a caminar hacia el lado contrario a la dama de cabellera lacia mientras en su mente la imagen de Sesshoumaru al contarle aquel plan.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara!!!!

Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mis historias y tambien a los que dejan sus comentarios, graxias inmensamente espero que el capitulo les haya gustado... le cambie algunas cosas de la historia de la novela... XD es que como ya tiene tiempo que la vi... ya no me acuerdo de mushas cosas... en fin... manden sus reviews por fa... los quiero.. cuidense... y nos vemos en la proxima... Shao...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Las puertas de la mansión de la familia Taisho se abren para dar paso a una dama de carmines ropajes, con la piel tan blanca como la porcelana enmarcada por la suave tela que conforma su sexy vestido y las zapatillas altas y lisas que hacen perfecto conjunto con dicho vestuario, un par de miradas doradas se fijan en la mujer que con una inmensa sonrisa se acerca al hombre mas elegante de la ya mencionada casa, rodeando el cuello del mismo y besando aquellos labios tan deleitantes para lo cual un pequeño empujón lo recibe, un tanto sorprendida del recibimiento, la mujer ignora por completo la acción y procede a sonreír cínicamente, todo debe estar como lo dejo o la usurpadora lo pagaría y muy caro.

-Ya llegaste… -dirige el caballero de ojos dorados con la frialdad que lo caracteriza –Ya era hora… -murmura para desviar la mirada de aquel cínico rostro, y es que como podía tener a Kikyo frente a si y no estrangularla, el solo hecho de pensar todo lo que había pasado le producía un nudo en la boca del estomago, tomando con cierta brusquedad el delicado brazo de la joven de mirada marrón se dirige al comedor donde su padre ya los esperaba –Muy buenas tardes mi señor padre… -menciona el Taisho volviendo la mirada hacia Kikyo, la cual poseía un semblante lleno de sorpresa ante los actos de su esposo, algo no estaba bien y lo tendría que averiguar.

-Inutaisho… ¿Qué tal?...-pronuncia la dama de mirada distante, seguido de esto un movimiento brusco por parte de Sesshoumaru provoca que la joven tome su respectivo asiento -¿Hum…?- el simple gemido que puede pronunciar Kikyo es ignorado por los presentes que tomar un par de documentos, sin entender mucho, Kikyo observa que frente a si esta también una carpeta de archivos que toma con ambas manos sin titubear, sin embargo al abrirla su sorpresa creció aun mas, esta contenía estadísticas, porcentajes, graficas y números que ella no conocía -¿Qué diablos?..-piensa la joven al tener esos papeles en las manos, volviendo la mirada hacia su esposo el cual no dejaba de observarla con el semblante tranquilo.

-¿Sucede algo malo Kikyo?... Acordamos revisar las ganancias y las perdidas de los últimos meses como sugeriste…-una sonrisa de medio labio se dibuja en el hermoso rostro del Taisho de larga cabellera plateada el cual no podía esconder la satisfacción que sentía al ver lo confundida que estaba esa mujer tan frívola, sin embargo lo único que cruzaba por la mente de aquel apuesto hombre era la dulce mirada de Aome, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en estos momentos?, ¿Estará en el departamento que el mismo le compro o de compras con las tarjetas que le obsequio? El solo pensar en aquella suave piel hacia que Sesshoumaru deseara aun mas el salir de su propia mansión para buscarla –Vamos encanto… ¿Qué deseabas verificar?...-insiste a su esposa con un tono suave y reclinando un poco la silla para así dejar sobre la mesa el fólder brindado, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la joven.

-¿Todo bien Kikyo?...-cuestiona el menor de los Taisho al ver la palidez de aquel elegante rostro, mientras Kikyo dirige su mirar al costado donde Inuyasha se encuentra quien ha tomado el hombro de la frívola mujer, que realmente se ha quedado sin habla, sin embargo los sentimientos que el joven experimentaba eran de ternura y cierto descontento de poner a Kikyo en esa situación, lo cual se percato su hermano mayor que cambio totalmente su semblante, parecía molesto ante las acciones de Inuyasha –Ven Kikyo…-se levanta el susodicho ofreciendo su diestra a la esposa de su hermano –Debes estar cansada…-menciona al son de que Kikyo toma su mano con delicadeza provocando un cosquilleo en el interior del poseedor de aquellos dorados ojos.

-Estúpido…-menta Sesshoumaru al levantarse de manera brusca de la mesa con el seño fruncido y los puños apretados –Regreso mas tarde…-anuncia con molestia saliendo del lugar para tomar las llaves de su auto que están dentro de su pantalón, sin voltear a ver a su hermano quien ha estropeado parte del plan –Que tonto… e iluso… -gruñe Sesshoumaru abordando el automóvil para ponerlo en marcha y salir a toda velocidad, solamente deseaba alejarse de esa mujer y sus mentiras, pensaba buscar a la dulce Aome, la única mujer en su vida y en su corazón, a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Los suaves pasos de ambos jóvenes se hacen presentes en las escaleras de la casa Taisho, el sencillo rozar de las manos provoca que una sensación retorne al cuerpo de la dama que solo dirige su atención al hombre a su costado derecho, todo se tornaba tan extraño, por un lado su marido la veía como si desease matarla y por otro estaba el amable joven que la había sacado de la complicada situación en la que la había metido la tonta de Aome y su esposo, retomando la sensualidad que la caracteriza, dirige al apuesto menor de los Taisho a la habitación del mismo, deslizando la mano libre con suma delicadeza, sin detener dicha acción Inuyasha en un solo instante toma a la dama por la cintura, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y adentrándose ambas anatomías, el deseo por la mujer de su hermano había crecido en vez de disminuir, deslizando sus manos por la sensual figura femenina de Kikyo, un gemido marca el paso que la misma necesita para dejar que aquel suceso se lleve a cabo, entre besos y caricias la puerta se cierra y ambos cuerpos unidos por el deseo y la pasión quedan en la enorme cama perteneciente al caballero de plateados cabellos. Deslizando con delicadeza el cierre de aquel vestido carmín y rozando con amor la piel de la frívola mujer, Inuyasha pierde la cabeza por ese instante logrando hacer suya a la mujer que había dejado a su hermano por irse con uno de sus amantes, pero extrañamente a él no le importaba, lo único que tenia en mente es recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Hum… Inu… Yasha… -gime la mujer al sentir los besos y caricias propiciadas por el joven, el cual se posa justo sobre su sensual figura, sintiendo como ambos entes se despojan de sus prendas, permitiendo que su piel se roce en un danzar sensual y lleno de lujuria, ¿Cómo era posible que su "cuñado" la tratase como si no hubiese pasado nada? Aun la deseaba y eso la enorgullecía, al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser una mujer capaz de seducir a un varón tan apuesto como lo es Inuyasha, sin embargo y muy a pesar de disfrutar el momento tan apasionado que le otorga el joven Taisho, no puede retirarse de la mente la actitud de su esposo y la situación tan incomoda en la que se encontraba solo hace unos instantes, bueno que a decir verdad, Sesshoumaru es un hombre algo difuso pero jamás se había portado así con ella –Seguro fue esa inútil de Aome… -piensa volviendo la mirada hacia el techo, sintiendo como su acompañante penetra su feminidad con un deseo desenfrenado –No… No Aome… Aun no me vencerás… -menta al tiempo que concentra su cuerpo hacia un costado para hacer girar el de su acompañante quedando esta vez sobre el mismo, sin perder el contacto de ambas sexualidades, promoviendo un danzar lento y profundo llevando a ambos entes al clímax de su acto, envuelto del aroma de la pasión y el deseo reprimidos durante mucho tiempo, la luna filtrándose por la ventana de aquella habitación testigo de la entrega de dos amantes.

* * *

El Lugar es envuelto por una atmósfera llena de soledad, una delicada mujer desliza sus delgados y sensuales dedos por los muebles, aun incrédula de que todas esas cosas ahora le pertenecieran, sin embargo la mente solo se concentraba en la mera idea de que en esos instantes su amado se enfrentaba a una situación complicada por no decir que se tornaría desagradable, en el tiempo que estuvo en esa mansión pudo conocer el temperamento de su amado y sabia de ante mano que la rabia y el rencor hacia su esposa era muy extenso y quizás el plan ideado por él no funcionaria del todo, en ese minúsculo instante la puerta sonó sacando a la bella Aome de sus pensamientos y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la misma, ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? De reojo pudo observar que ya era la media noche; indecisa de abrir a esas horas la puerta, se dirige a la misma.

-Aome… ¿Aún estas despierta?...-aquellas palabras calmaron los miedos de la joven que no dudo ni un solo momento en abrir –Siento la hora amor mío… -menciona Sesshoumaru con suavidad rodeando el menudo cuerpo de la dama –Pero necesitaba verte… -las palabras del apuesto varón provocaron que el corazón de Aome latiera con rapidez y sus mejillas se sonrojaron por completo, deslizando sus brazos alrededor del bien trabajado cuerpo de su amado.

-Sesshoumaru…-susurra Aome con calidez pasando a cerrar los ojos al sentir como el apuesto hombre inclina su rostro para posesionarse de aquellos labios que tanto lo enloquecen, besando los mismos con suma ternura -¿Qué ocurrió?...-cuestiona la bella dama después de unos momentos de unión con su amado, pero el rostro de Sesshoumaru mostró el desagrado del asunto.

-Todo iba demasiado bien pero… -comenzó el procedente de la familia Taisho deteniéndose para tomar a la joven de los hombros con suavidad, sin perder detalle de su agradable rostro –El inútil de mi hermano lo arruino todo…-culmina con el tono de voz desganado para soltar a su amada y dirigirse a la cocina, tomar una copa y sirviendo un poco de vino de la alacena.

-¿Lo arruino?...-la pregunta de Aome es realizada al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y así entrar a la cocina detrás de Sesshoumaru –Explícame que paso Sesshoumaru… -insiste la musa colocándose a un costado de aquel apuesto caballero de cabellos plateados, quien toma un sorbo largo de vino, hasta que la copa queda totalmente vacía y después de un suspiro profundo decide olvidar el incidente y poner en marcha la idea que le cruzo por la mente al llegar al departamento.

-No importa ya mi querida Aome…-susurra Sesshoumaru con el tono de voz muy suave casi tornándose en una caricia deliciosa para los oídos de la dulce mujer, mientras la mano derecha de Sesshoumaru recorre tenuemente la mejilla de su amada quien no desprende la mirada del rostro de él –Ahora lo único importante... somos tu y yo… -menciona en voz baja acercándose despacio a ella para rodear pacientemente su cintura y apegar su masculina anatomía a la de Aome, un suave beso en sus labios de ella marca un ritmo romántico que pronto se trasforma en pasión, tomando la menuda anatomía de Aome entre sus brazos pronto suben al dormitorio, en la mente de la amable joven no cabe mas que el momento en que su amado la posa en la cama, sintiendo el rozar de aquellas sabanas mezclado exquisitamente con las caricias que le propician aquellas manos expertas a su menudo cuerpo –Mi dulce amor… -susurra el mayor de los Taisho con la voz entrecortada y de lo mas sensual que le caracteriza.

-Sesshoumaru… Mi amado… -murmura con dificultad la dama de cabello azabache, entrelazando sus delicados dedos en la cabellera plateada de su acompañante, disfrutando cada momento, caricia y beso que le brindan las circunstancias, sin embargo un instante de razón llega a su mente, una voz que le repite una y otra vez que no bebe hacer eso, y con gran esfuerzo vuelve a pronunciar –No es… Correcto… que pases la noche aquí…-mientras con las manos temblorosas intenta separar a tan apuesto hombre, quien sonríe de medio labio, no cabe la menor duda que esa es la mujer a la que ama, la que le fascina en todo su esplendor, con la que desea pasar el resto de su vida.

-Mi dulce amor… -la voz tenue y delicada de Sesshoumaru no hace mas que derribar las barreras que Aome trataba de levantar –TE AMO…-culmina posesionando los labios de su amada en un beso profundo y lleno de ternura que provoca que la mujer simplemente se entregue al momento, rodeando el cuello de su acompañante y apegando su anatomía femenina, deleitándose con aquella agradable sensación de sentirse amada y deseada por el heredero de los Taisho, sin embargo la idea de que si acepta hacer el amor con Sesshoumaru la convertiría en su amante, lo cual no le agradaba mucho, lo amaba y demasiado pero aun así no debía caer en ese mal habito, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo logro separarse del apuesto caballero de plateada cabellera, quien se recostó a un costado de la misma observándola con algo de frustración en esos hermosos ojos dorados, no podía obligarla a corresponderle si ella no lo deseaba.

-Sesshoumaru… No es correcto… -dicto la dama de cabello azabache, reprendiéndose mentalmente ante la debilidad que le causa tan apuesto hombre, levantándose de la cama con pesadez se posa frente a la ventana de la habitación, observando el cielo nocturno, intentando despejar los pensamientos que le cruzan por la mente, era indiscutible que su cuerpo deseaba que aquel varón la poseyera, pero su razón le decía que no debía, percibiendo como su amado se levanto para acercarse a ella y rodear su anatomía femenina por detrás con sus brazos, era indudable que Sesshoumaru entendía los conflictos que Aome tenia respecto a esa relación, se amaban y bastante, sin embargo él estaba casado con Kikyo, por ello debía respetar la decisión de la dueña de su corazón.

-Te entiendo amor mío, solo déjame dormir aquí junto a ti, sabes que no deseo verle la cara a Kikyo, prometo portarme bien… -susurra Sesshoumaru sensualmente cerca del oído de la dama que simplemente cierra sus ojos castaños, en esos momentos solo deseaba estar con él pero su estúpida conciencia no se lo permitiría, ya una vez se había entregado a sus deseos y por ello la habían descubierto, ahora tendría mas fuerza de voluntad.

-De acuerdo Amor… -las palabras de Aome se escucharon ahogadas, consideraba que en cualquier momento podía flaquear y olvidarse de esa vocecilla que le decía que no era correcto hacer el amor con un hombre casado, sin embargo debía ser fuerte y luchar contra esos desenfrenados deseos de sentirse amada por ese apuesto hombre que la acompaña.

-Bueno cariño, entonces hablare con mi padre para notificarle que no llegare a la casa… -señala el heredero de la familia Taisho con una sonrisa de victoria, al menos esta noche no vería la cínica cara de su "esposa", muy a su pesar soltó a la hermosa musa para dirigirse al teléfono junto a la cama, marcando con gran destreza el número de su hogar, escucho dos timbres y después la voz de su progenitor –Padre… Estoy con Aome, esta noche no llegare a casa, así que nos vemos mañana… -aquella noticia no le desagrado para nada a su padre quien solo respondió un "Esta bien hijo, cuídate" para después colgar –Listo mi querida Aome, ahora a dormir –menciona con sensualidad el gallardo Taisho, desabotonando su camisa blanca para quitársela y botarla al suelo, cuando Aome tornó la mirada hacia el culpable de sus conflictos mentales se quedo atónita, estaba sentado en la cama con su dorso al descubierto y quitándose los zapatos negros, esa escena fue el colmo para sus adentros, deseaba estar en sus brazos, olvidarse de todo y hacer el amor con él toda la santa noche, no obstante solo se dirigió al armario para tomar su pijama y entrar al cuarto de baño.

-Demonios…-ronroneo al cerrar la puerta y recargarse en la misma con pereza –Sesshoumaru no ayuda en nada, esta ahí tan sexy… -un suspiro emano de sus labios, cerrando los orbes castaños –Si tan solo fuera libre, si tan solo Kikyo lo dejara en paz, entonces yo… -apretó los puños- ¿Tu que Aome?... no entiendes que eso no pasara, a Kikyo le encanta ser su esposa por los beneficios que eso le trae… DIABLOS! –se recrimino mordiendo su labio inferior, lógicamente estaba en un gran problema por que su "esposa" existiría de por medio siempre, pero ¿Qué podía hacer con eso que se encuentra en su corazón? Odiaba a esa mujer por hacerle daño a esa familia que lo único que hizo fue recibirla.

-¿Todo bien Aome?...- la voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta la regreso de su transe para solo responder un "Si", ya era demasiado tarde y mañana debía ir a ver a Youko muy temprano, así que simplemente se mudo de ropa y salió del cuarto de baño para meterse bajo las sabanas donde ya la esperaba su visita, sonriendo de medio labio el joven Taisho la abrazo entregándole un beso suave en sus carnosos labios –Buenas noches mi linda Aome… -murmullo Sesshoumaru obteniendo una hermosa sonrisa proveniente de la dama de cabellera azabache.

-Buenas noches Sesshoumaru… -susurro la dama cerrando lentamente los ojos castaños y así abrazar a su acompañante, el calor y aroma que percibió en ese momento fue lo que necesitaba para decidir que no aprobaría que esa mujer malévola le hiciera daño a esa familia que aprecia, con esa idea en la mente pronto ambos entes se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**CONTINUARA**_

_****_**Hola Hola! Después de mucho... muchisisisisisisisisisimo tiempo por fin logre actualizar, no solo esta si no todas mis historias, crean que no me fue muy fácil he... Tuve muchas cosas que me impidieron continuar esta historia, incluso no me gusto mucho como quedo el capitulo... Espero que les guste de verdad, y si no jejeje háganme saber con un Review, se aceptan sugerencias para la continuación de esta historia... Tengo la idea pero aun es algo titubeante, bueno hasta la próxima!**


	11. Capitulo 11

**** INUYASHA no me pertenece, solo tome los personajes prestados, la historia esta basada en una novela, pero ojo... modifique muchas cosas de la misma, asi que puedo presumir que la historia es mia jejeje... **

**A LEER!**

**.**

**Capitulo 11**

Paso a paso a través de la habitación, la dama de cabello negro vuelve la mirada una y otra vez hacia la ventana, ya pasa de la media noche y su cama aun permanece vacía, ¿Cómo era posible? Si jamás había ocurrido dicho suceso, siempre su esposo estaba ahí para recibirla y amarla como ella se merecía, sin embargo ahora es distinto y no logra entender –Maldición…. ¿Dónde demonios estas?...-gruñe desesperada la poseedora de tan exquisita sensualidad vistiendo una elegante pero provocativa pijama de rojizo color –Eso solo yo lo puedo hacer… -esta vez su voz se escucha con un tono de orgullo y coraje, era mas que extraña esta situación, su consorte no es de los hombres que andan por ahí buscando lo que no tiene en su casa –A menos que…-la expresión en el rostro de Kikyo es de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos castaños de par en par, la idea de que la usurpadora no cumpliera con Sesshoumaru lo orillo a buscar satisfacción en otro lugar, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, no hacen mas que angustiarla mas, pero en ese instante la puerta se abre y unos ojos dorados se fijan en la hermosa mujer de blanca tez.

-Creí que ya estabas dormida Kikyo…-menciona una voz varonil con seriedad –Hablo Sesshoumaru y dijo que tiene trabajo por ende no llegara a dormir esta noche…-las palabras del apuesto señor no hacen mas que enfurecer mas a la dama, que frunce el seño ante la noticia, sin embargo la expresión del Señor Taisho, a pesar de mantener la compostura, no puede ocultar la alegría que provoca dicha noticia, ya que Sesshoumaru comienza a demostrar indiferencia ante su verdadera pareja, así que esa relación culminara mas pronto de lo que creía y gracias a una dulce joven que entro a su casa como una usurpadora –Bueno Kikyo, que pases buenas noches- se despide Inutaisho con amabilidad para proceder a retirarse y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a una mujer molesta, era obvio que Sesshoumaru estaba con otra mujer, nunca ha faltado a su casa, por mucho trabajo que tenga siempre había llegado a dormir, definitivamente la ausencia de placer tenia consecuencias que no solo afectarían su relación "amorosa" con su cónyuge si no que también dañarían sus privilegios monetarios y eso no pensaba permitirlo.

-Mañana mismo cumpliré con mi papel de esposa, Sesshoumaru no se resistirá a un reencuentro sexual conmigo… -la sonrisa cínica en el rostro de Kikyo marco el inicio de su malévolo plan, ahora que tenia a la usurpadora, podría escaparse de vez en cuando y seguir disfrutando del dinero de su iluso esposo, una carcajada emano de los labios de la frívola mujer, para así meterse a la cama –Se le acabo el jueguito a tu amante Sesshoumaru, porque volverás a estar a mis pies… -murmuro la joven antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Los pasos de un señor se hacen presentes por el pasillo, manteniendo su atención en aquellas palabras que le ha dicho su hijo mayor por teléfono, Aome es una linda joven que logro unificar a su familia, sin embargo el hecho de que no es la esposa de su primogénito no le satisfacía del todo, ambos se aman pero existe un menudo problema en ese amor y tiene un nombre, la cuestión en ese momento es ¿Qué piensa hacer Sesshoumaru para arreglar eso? Un largo y profundo suspiro emano de los labios de Inutaisho quien abrió la puerta de su habitación para adentrarse y descansar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?... – cuestiona una mujer de largos cabellos con furia golpeando el escritorio de aquella oficina donde su cónyuge labora, sin obtener una mirada del mismo, logrando que la furia en ella ascienda a cada instante –Contéstame… -su voz se torno demandante, frunciendo el seño y cerrando sus delgados dedos en puño.

-No me grites… -las palabras del hijo mayor de los Taisho se escucharon de lo mas calmadas y pacificas, impregnadas con una frialdad que hasta la fecha no ha sido dirigida a su esposa –Y no tengo por que darte explicaciones… -murmuro Sesshoumaru sin apartar su visión dorada de los papeles que se encuentran en sus manos, acción que no hizo mas que irritar a la mujer de mirada glacial quien tomo de manera brusca los documentos para lanzarlos al suelo obteniendo una mirada dura e indiferente por parte de su consorte.

-No soy tonta Sesshoumaru… Estuviste con otra mujer… -esta vez la voz de Kikyo se torno en un grito lleno de amargura – ¿Quién es esa maldita zorra? ¿Sabe que estas casado? Porque te recuerdo "amorcito" que eres mi esposo…-dicto con enojo mezclándolo con un tono sarcástico, aquellos vocablos simplemente lograron que Sesshoumaru se levantase de su lugar y se posara frente a Kikyo, de manera amenazante.

-Eso no te incumbe… -sentencio Sesshoumaru con tono glacial, recorriendo el rostro de la mujer frente a él, nada despertó en su interior, ya no ama a esa joven frívola, ahora solo desea tener su cuello entre sus manos para estrujarlo hasta que se termine su respiración –Ponte a trabajar Kikyo… -pronuncio con desprecio, girando sobre sus talones tomo los papeles que anteriormente estaban en sus manos, sentándose en el escritorio retorno a lo que hacia antes de ser interrumpido por su infiel mujer.

-Eres un… -gruño Kikyo, no obstante se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y un **"**Adelante" pronunciado por los labios de Sesshoumaru le hizo saber que la conversación ha terminado, al abrirse la puerta da paso a la eficiente secretaria del ambarino que trae consigo una carpeta de oscuro color.

-Señor han llegado los compradores de Suecia y lo esperan en la sala de juntas… -menciona Kagura con tranquilidad pasando su vista rojiza por el documento de la carpeta –Y tiene una comida con su señor padre dentro de tres horas, en el restaurante de siempre… -culmina para volver la atención en dirección a su jefe en espera de indicaciones.

-Muy bien Kagura, puedes retirarte…-ordena el Taisho con tono distante volviendo la mirada hacia su esposa que lo observa con el seño fruncido – ¿Aun sigues ahí parada?... Ve a trabajar… -ordena con desprecio levantándose de su escritorio para salir de su oficina.

-SESSHOUMARU… SESSHOUMARU… -grita Kikyo con coraje siendo totalmente ignorada por el mencionado –Maldita Sea… ¿Qué diablos le pasa?... –se cuestiona saliendo de la oficina, algo ha pasado en su ausencia, quizás Aome hizo algo para hacerlo enojar así, pero ¿Qué fue lo que molesto de esa manera a su consorte? Parecía que la odiaba, que no soporta estar frente a ella, eso no le conviene nada a Kikyo, ya Sesshoumaru no esta bajo su control, no ha intentado besarla, ni tocarla, al contrario simplemente la ignora, algo tendría que hacer para recuperar lo que ha perdido por culpa de la usurpadora, con aquella idea en su cabeza abordo su automóvil carmín, sentía la necesidad de irse de aquel lugar, despejar su mente y pensar en lo que va a hacer ahora.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El seño fruncido de una adolecente vestida con unos jeans desgastados, una blusa purpura y unas zapatillas deportivas de tonalidad oscura se hace presente en su pálido rostro, desde que llego la verdadera mujer de su hermano mayor el ambiente en su hogar resulta agobiante, sin embargo esta mañana se despertó con el deseo de ver a la que, para su parecer, era la esposa de su familiar mencionando, esa idea no le agrado nada a su progenitor quien se negó rotundamente, claro que Midoriko no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, no por nada es la hija de tan perseverante y poderoso hombre llamado Inutaisho, así que recurre a Inuyasha, quien para variar, aun permanece dormido en su habitación, a paso lento y silencioso, cuidando que nadie la descubra se filtra en los aposentos del mencionado para lanzarse sobre él.

-¿Qué?... –gruñe Inuyasha al sentir el peso extra, girando con brusquedad su anatomía masculina logrando que su hermana termine en el suelo, tallándose los orbes ambarinos vuelve su atención a la adolecente que permanece en el suelo, quejándose del golpe que se propino por culpa de él.

-Auch… Inuyasha eres un perezoso… -gime la menor de los Taisho volviendo la mirada color chocolate hacia su hermano trazando en su rostro un puchero de indignación, una sonrisa de lado se dibuja en los labios del varón.

-Midoriko… ¿Qué haces aquí?... –cuestiona el joven de cabellera plateada sentándose a la orilla de su cama, mostrando solo unos pantalones cortos que utiliza para dormir, extenderle su diestra a la menor para ayudarle a levantarse, Midoriko sin titubear la toma, poniéndose de pie frente a él, colocando sus manos a los costados de su cadera.

-Inu… Quiero que me digas en donde vive Kikyo… -expresa la joven dejando a su acompañante sorprendido, levantando su ceja derecha le demuestra que no entiende la cuestión –Si Inu… La "falsa"… -dicta Midoriko haciendo las comillas con sus dedos, esta vez el platinado comprendió quien se refiere su hermana, torciendo sus labios a un lado.

-Ahhhh… Pues explícate niña… -pronuncia el varón con desgana, provocando que ella se cruce de brazos esperando la respuesta a su cuestión –Y tu ¿Para qué quieres saber?... –la pregunta induce una molestia en el pálido rostro de su consanguínea, quien guarda silencio –Hum… Vive en un departamento que le compro Sesshoumaru… -responde Inuyasha después de unos segundos tomando papel y lápiz de la mesilla de noche que se encuentra a un costado de su cama, procediendo a escribir la dirección en el mismo –Toma… -le entrega el papel a la adolecente quien esboza una amplia sonrisa -¿Contenta?... –el tono sarcástico en esa ultima pregunta solo hizo reír a la joven de cabello oscuro.

-Sip… Gracias hermanito… -exclama Midoriko abrazando a Inuyasha efusivamente y depositando un sonoro beso en la mejilla del mismo quien suelta una risilla ante el comportamiento de su familiar, desde que Midoriko convivio con Aome, se ha vuelto mas cariñosa, además de que su comportamiento mejoro bastante, con aterioridad la joven siempre despertaba con un humor de los mil demonios, sin contar lo grosera y altanera que era con la gente extraña y hasta con su familia, ahora es una joven carismática, actitud que a los tres Taisho les agrada de sobre manera.

-Ahora déjame dormir… - susurra Inuyasha tomando las sabanas para cubrir su atlético cuerpo con la firme intención de retomar su agradable sueño, pero es irrumpido por Midoriko que brinda un tirón a la tela para arrebatársela, dejando al descubierto a su hermano, soltando una risilla ante la travesura realizada.

-Ahhh no hermanito… ya es muy tarde y tienes que ir a trabajar… -menciona Midoriko entre risas provocando un bufido por parte de su hermano quien a regañadientes se levanta e ingresa al cuarto de baño, resulta una victoria para la menor que rápidamente salió de la habitación con la mirada clavada en el papel que contenía la dirección de la mujer de cabello azabache –Perfecto… -musito con arrogancia y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, contenta de conseguir lo que necesita.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sonido del timbre la regresa a la realidad, desde que la mañana comenzó no se detenían sus cavilaciones, una y otra vez recuerda lo sucedido durante un largo año, volviendo la mirada castaña a su maleta, la cual se encuentra a la mitad de su capacidad, escapa de sus labios un suspiro lleno de frustración, a ese paso jamás llegara a tiempo al aeropuerto, dejando el asunto de lado se dirige a la puerta para abrirla, no obstante su sorpresa se hizo presente en su hermoso rostro al ver quien la visita, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sintió los brazos de esa persona rodear su cuerpo, cálidos y demandantes de cariño, demostraron en ese instante cuanto la extraña, lagrimas emergieron de los ojos aceitunados, deslizando lentamente los dedos por aquellos cabellos largos y oscuros provoco que el sollozo se intensificara, una punzada de dolor inundo el corazón de la dama de castaños orbes al escuchar.

-Tranquila… -susurra Aome con suavidad abrazando con ternura a su acompañante quien negó con la cabeza, aprisiona mas el cuerpo de la mayor, aferrándose al mismo –No llores por favor… -la voz de la dama se escucha dulce e intenta consolar a la joven que torna su mirar hacia el rostro de Aome, las mejillas enrojecidas le brindan una expresión extasiada de ternura.

-Kikyo mala… -menciona Midoriko con reproche, con la voz entrecortada, producto del lloriqueo –Me dejaste sin decirme nada… -mencionado esto vuelven a emerger las gotitas de agua salada con tristeza –Se supone que eres mi amiga, mi cuñada favorita y me dejaste sola… -expresa la adolecente con la voz ahogada.

-Midoriko, calma por favor, déjame explicarte… -dicta Aome con tranquilidad y un tono de abatimiento ante la actitud de su acompañante, tardo unos minutos en apaciguar el sollozo, pero la joven detuvo su llanto para escuchar con atención a "su cuñada" –Siéntate Midoriko… -ofrece la musa de blanca piel, señalando uno de los sillones, la menor de los Taisho asintió y se dirigió al lugar indicado, Aome cerro la puerta con calma y tomo asiento a un costado de ella –Primero Midoriko… No me llamo Kikyo…-manifestó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Ya se que no eres la esposa de mi hermano, por que esa mujer esta viviendo en casa, además de que es una pesada… -indicó la joven en tono un poco molesto secando sus lagrimas con el dorso de sus manos, Aome descendió la mirada hacia sus manos que juguetean entrelazando sus dedos.

-Pues si Midoriko… Mi nombre es Aome y entre a tu casa como una usurpadora… -las palabras mencionadas bajan de tono, la vergüenza que experimenta en ese momento es mas grande, quizás la joven a un lado de ella no desee verla mas, la desprecie por engañar a su familia y a ella.

-Hum… Aome es un lindo nombre, mucho mejor que el de Kikyo… -musita Midoriko con un tono de asco al pronunciar el ultimo nombre logrando que una risilla escape de los labios de la azabache – ¿Por que usurpaste el lugar de esa mujer? –cuestiona con curiosidad enfocando sus aceitunados orbes en su acompañante, el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos.

-Kikyo me tendió una trampa, ella deseaba irse lejos para hacer de las suyas mientras yo cuidaba de su marido y su bienestar económico… -los vocablos de Aome denotaron amargura y sus manos se cerraron en puños apretando los mismos –Me amenazo que si no lo hacia me denunciaría a la policía… Fui cobarde y accedí a su petición…-culmino sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Esa mujer… -escupió con enojo Midoriko frunciendo el seño, increíble que la esposa de su hermano no deseara estar con él en todo momento, inconcebible que escapara de un hombre tan atractivo, adinerado y sobre todo cariñoso –Con razón no me cae nada bien… -dictamino la joven permaneciendo en silencio por unos minutos al igual que Aome –Cierto… Aome ¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara?.. –pregunta con mas calma trazando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Preparo mi maleta… Iré a visitar a mi abuela, desde que llegue a tu casa no la he visto… -responde Aome con una sonrisa, extraña a su abuela y además es una forma de separarse un poco de la familia Taisho y reflexionar lo que hará de ahora en adelante así como apaciguar el inmenso amor que le tiene al hermano mayor de Midoriko.

-Hum… Aome... ¿Puedo ir contigo?.. –las palabras de la adolecente se tornaron suplicantes y mas aun cuando tomo las manos de Aome entre las suyas –Por favor… -ante eso la joven Higurashi no podía negarse, Midoriko la ha aceptado sin replicar mucho, así mismo le nace estar cerca de la joven que realmente necesita una verdadera amiga, en cierto momento Inuyasha le comento el gran cambio que surgió en su hermana al convivir con ella, por eso dedujo que su presencia le hacia bien a la adolecente.

-Midoriko… No puedes faltar a tus clases… -responde Aome con tranquilidad observando detenidamente las reacciones de la mencionada, sin embargo el brillo en sus aceitunados orbes no desapareció, al contrario acrecentó su esplendor.

-De eso no te preocupes Aome… -sonríe con malicia la joven –Ya presente los exámenes mas importantes, ahora solo hay clases de "relleno"… -expresa Midoriko encogiéndose de hombros –Esa escusa no te servirá –le reta con la mirada embriagada de altanería muy parecida a sus parientes, sabe perfectamente que nada le impediría acompañar a la mayor a su viaje.

-Hum… y ¿Qué dirá tu padre?...- cuestiona Higurashi arqueando su ceja diestra, el brillo en los ojos de Midoriko se desvaneció, su padre jamás permitiría que viajara, claro que no perdía nada con intentar –Además a Sesshoumaru no le agradara la idea… -culmino Aome provocando que la decepción se alojara en el rostro de la joven Taisho.

-No es justo… -suelta las manos de Aome y cruza los brazos –Yo deseo ir contigo… -susurra con enojo desviando la mirada esmeralda –A menos que los convenzas, a mi padre y hermano… -la esperanza envolvió su inocente mirada de Midoriko que volvió a enfocar a "su cuñada", produciendo un suspiro profundo en la dama mayor, quien se aproxima al teléfono, marcando el numero de la casa Taisho, colocando la bocina en su oreja, nada perdía con intentar, además ese viaje ayudaría a que Midoriko se alejarla de la tensión que provoca Kikyo en su hogar.

-Buenas Tardes, me comunica con el Señor Inutaisho… - el silencio inundo por unos minutos –Buenas tardes Señor, soy Aome Higurashi –el hombre al otro lado de la bocina pronuncio unas palabras haciendo que Aome sonriera –Bien gracias señor, empacando para un viaje –nuevamente Inutaisho hablo –Muchas Gracias, lamento importunarlo pero Midoriko esta aquí conmigo y desea acompañarme a este viaje –culmino permitiendo que el señor Taisho exponga su opinión –No señor, no es molestia, sabe que estimo demasiado a su hija, es una excelente joven –el silencio predomino por unos minutos –Entiendo, Muchas Gracias Señor Taisho y que tenga un excelente día… -se despidió con una expresión seria en el rostro, colgando el teléfono volvió la vista en dirección a la joven que se encuentra ansiosa de conocer la respuesta de aquella conversación.

-¿Qué te dijo Aome?... –cuestiona Midoriko preocupada por la seriedad plasmada en el rostro de Aome quien niega con la cabeza de manera lenta provocando que el llanto amenace con emerger, realmente desea ir con su "cuñada" a ese viaje –No es justo… -murmura con tristeza bajando la mirada aceitunada, sin embargo Aome se aproxima con calma y la rodea con sus brazos de manera cariñosa.

-Hay Midoriko, tu padre aprobó la idea de que me acompañes a mi viaje… -menciona la dama Higurashi sonriendo al sentir como la adolecente intensifica el abrazo, la bromita que le hizo resulto más divertida de lo que pensó.

-A-O-M-E… -posa su mirada en el rostro sonriente de la mencionada –Mala… -un puchero se traza en su pálida cara, con unas lagrimas asomándose, una risilla emana de los labios de Aome siendo correspondida por un seño fruncido por parte de la mas joven, no obstante la misma se encuentra feliz ante el hecho de que viajara al lado de la mujer que logro un comportamiento ejemplar en la rebelde chica.

-Bueno, terminare de empacar, llamare a un taxi para que vayas a tu casa a preparar tu maleta, pasare por ti en una hora –explica Aome acariciando los largos cabellos negros de Midoriko que asiente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El reloj dorado en su muñeca izquierda marca las cuatro de la tarde y la puerta de su oficina suena y con un "ADELANTE" frio y distante la anatomía masculina con porte elegante ingresa permitiendo ver a un joven de cabello plateado con ojos dorados, vistiendo una camisa de purpura tonalidad y un pantalón blanco, con una sonrisa de lado en su pálido rostro, se acerca al escritorio donde su familiar se encuentra, con documentos en sus manos y cara de fastidio, no ha pasado ni una semana desde que regreso su esposa y parece que ya no soporta tenerla en casa, una risilla emana de los labios del recién llegado, desviando la mirada del heredero de la familia Taisho quien arquea su ceja diestra ante la presencia de su primo.

-Youko… ¿Qué quieres?... –cuestiona Sesshoumaru de mala gana retornando su mirar a los papeles en sus manos, el estrés en su día lo tiene de mal humor y con escasa paciencia, además de que el rostro de su primo no le da buena espina, algo se trae entre manos.

-Vamos primo… ¿No puedes ser mas cortes?... –las palabras mencionadas por Kurama provocaron mas el enojo de Sesshoumaru quien solo negó con la cabeza –Bueno… Tengo buenas noticias Primo… Me regreso a Suecia, tengo asuntos que atender –culmina el joven captando la atención de su familiar que enfoca su glacial mirada en él –Claro que pasare a otro lado antes de llegar a mi destino – explica Youko con cierto tono picaron, despertando la curiosidad de su primo.

-¿Otro lado?... –cuestiona Sesshoumaru, pero su primo simplemente se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada, actitud característica en el joven frente a él, un bufido se dio lugar en los labios del Taisho.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con tu "esposa"?... –la ultima palabra fue pronunciada con cierto sarcasmo por Youko Kurama, logrando que el seño se frunza en el rostro del hijo mayor de Inutaisho, aunque esa pregunta se encuentra en su mente en todo instante, el silencio permaneció en la oficina por unos minutos.

-Promoveré el divorcio… -responde el joven Taisho con amargura dejando los documentos en el escritorio dedicando toda su atención en aquella conversación, no obstante el rostro de su primo no mostro algún cambio, permanecía la sonrisa de medio labio.

-Claro y tu querida esposa te dirá "Claro Sesshoumaru te doy el divorcio, renunciando a tu dinero" –los vocablos pronunciados fueron impregnados con un tono burlón -No seas ingenuo primo… Sabes que Kikyo no perderá su mina de oro y placer con tanta facilidad… -explica el joven de plateados cabellos, la expresión en el rostro de su primo se endureció, Youko tiene razón, su ambiciosa cónyuge no aceptara la disolución del vínculo matrimonial tan fácilmente.

-Le daré una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que se largue… -pronuncia Sesshoumaru, sin embargo esa idea tenia sus defectos debido a que esa mujer no se conformaría con una cantidad monetaria pudiendo tener mas al estar casada con un importante empresario como lo es Sesshoumaru, la molestia se aloja en su rostro, tiene que continuar con su plan para que su consorte se fastidie y de una vez por todas se vaya para siempre.

-Esa es una buena idea, aunque dudo que funcione, Sesshoumaru te recomiendo que contrates un buen abogado para que lleve tu caso… -pronuncia su primo del Taisho –Y que se apresure el asunto, porque dudo que Aome te espere tanto tiempo… -lo ultimo que pronuncio Youko Kurama inquieto al varón frente a él, nuevamente lo asistía la razón, apretando los puños solo pronuncio un "Lo se" en tono frio –Bueno Primo… nos veremos en otra ocasión… -Se despide el joven saliendo de la oficina a toda prisa, dejando a un pensativo Sesshoumaru, quien sintió la enorme necesidad de ver a su amada, después del trabajo le haría una visita, desea tenerla cerca, sentir sus brazos, en eso la imagen de su esposa llega a su mente.

-Maldita… -gruñe Sesshoumaru con amargura, desde que apareció Kikyo las cosas no van del todo bien, a pesar de que su familia se encuentra unida y las discusiones escasean, su mal humor se amplifica al igual que su estrés –Mañana… -pronuncia sin sentimiento alguno –Te vas a largar… -la decisión esta en la mesa, Sesshoumaru no permitirá que esa mujer frívola destruya su felicidad, la cual se encuentra en un departamento que él adquirió para obsequiárselo a la única mujer que ama.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA!

.

.

.

.

.

**MELANIE:** AQUÍ ME TIENEN CONTINUANDO ESTE FIC, LO LAMENTO DE VERDAD, EL TARDARME TANTO PERO ES QUE MI INSPIRACIÓN SE ESFUMO CAÑÓN, CONTINUÉ UNOS FICS PERO EN ESTE NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA U-U

**SESSHO:** SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO HUMANA (cara de molestia)

**KAGOME:** VAMOS SESSHO... LA POBRE DE MELANIE SE QUEBRÓ LA CABEZA HACIENDO ESTE FIC

**SESSHO:** NO ME IMPORTA...

**MELANIE:** DISCULPA SESSHO HERMOSO

**SESSHO:** NO...

**MELANIE:** POR FAVOR (sollozando)

**KAGOME:** TRANQUILA MELANIE (consolandome)

**MIDORIKO:** AMMMM... NO SE VALE MELANIE, CASI NO ME HABÍAS PUESTO... (cara de molestia)

**MELANIE:** LA VERDAD (desviando la mirada) TENIA ALGO MEJOR PREPARADO PARA TI (fingiendo)

**MIDORIKO:** SI CLARO (sarcástica)

**KIKYO:** MALDITA MELANIE ¿QUE DIABLOS TIENES PREPARADO PARA MI?

**MELANIE:** ¡LA HORCA! O MEJOR ¡LA GUILLOTINA!

**KIKYO:** ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?! (sacando su arco y flechas para apuntarme)

**MELANIE:** AM... ETO... (colocándome tras Sessho) SESSHO SI KIKYO ME ANIQUILA NO TENDRÁS MAS INTIMIDAD CON KAGOME...

**SESSHO:** HUMM... MUERTA ALÉJATE O TE MATO... (dedicándole una mirada fría y fulminante)

**KIKYO:** (frunciendo el seño) VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO LOS DOS... (se retira)

**SESSHO:** (agarrando mis ropas violentamente) HUMANA ME DEBES UNA... Y SABES COMO PAGARME (su mirada dorada llena de frialdad)

**MELANIE:** (sollozando) SI MI SESSHO HERMOSO...

**KAGOME:** ETO... GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC, GRACIAS A USTEDES LLEGAMOS A LOS 108 REVIEWS Y ESO NOS LLENA DE FELICIDAD!

**MELANIE:** (después de que me soltó Sessho Sexy) SNIFT SNIFT... BIEN DICHO kAGOME PRECIOSA... SNIFT SNIF... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO... Y QUE DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS Y PRECIADOS REVIEWS, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO, PERO OJO, NO ASEGURO MUCHO POR QUE PRONTO ENTRARE A TRABAJAR U_U

**KAGOME:** HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

**MELANIE:** CIERTO... INUYASHA NO VINO... SEGURAMENTE ENCONTRÓ MI TEQUILA QUE ESCONDÍ Y SE LO BEBIÓ ¬¬... HUM... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS!


End file.
